There Goes My Life
by mrsstark83
Summary: Tony is starting to realize his feelings for Pepper and trying to come to terms with it just as he gets a message from someone in his past that changes his whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Tony awoke and slipped out of bed and headed into the shower before his latest conquest was awake. He was as quiet as possible while he dressed and headed downstairs to greet Pepper who would have his coffee ready.

"Good morning Miss Potts" he said.

"Morning Mr. Stark" she replied as she handed him his morning coffee.

He nodded as he headed down into his work room. And then stopped suddenly and turned around.

"I need you to do me a favor Pep" he said.

"Oh no. I told you I'm not doing that anymore" she said.

"Don't look at me like that. Sex is like eating and sleeping. You need it to live nothing more. I can't be burdened with a relationship" Tony said.

"This is the last time Tony. I'm not going to keep doing this" Pepper said.

"I don't have anyone else but you to do it" he said.

"Tony?"

He heard a voice that wasn't Pepper's and he scampered down the stairs like a coward to let Pepper deal with it.

"Hi" Pepper said smiling at the tan blonde that entered the room wearing the outfit she had from the night before.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Pepper. I'm Tony's assistant. There's a car ready to take you wherever you need to go" she said.

The girl looked shocked and confused for a moment.

"First time with Mr. Stark? I'm sorry. This is how it works" Pepper said.

"I'm so embarrassed" the girl said.

"I'm sorry. The car outside will take you wherever you need to go"

The girl walked out the front door and Pepper felt slightly bad for her.

"Pepper I need you" she heard over the intercom.

She sighed and headed down the stairs.

"Don't freak out. I need you to cut my pants off" he said.

"Tony I-

"I accidentally melted my zipper and I can't cut them off myself. It's a very delicate area" he proclaimed.

"And you trust me to do this? Isn't a man more qualified? Someone who has the same equipment. Let me call Happy" she said.

"No it has to be you. You're the only I trust with this"

Pepper sighed and grabbed the scissors.

Pepper approached Tony and stopped.

"What now? "He asked.

"I'm not going to undo your belt. There is nothing wrong with your hands or your buckle" Pepper said as she waited.

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Potts" he said as he undid his belt slowly.

Once he put the belt down Pepper grabbed the waist of his jeans and looked up at him.

"Tony please don't make this more uncomfortable than it already is" Pepper warned.

"Pepper you're a beautiful woman and you're going to be near my crown jewels so I will say this, if something happens I'm sorry and if nothing happens I'm sorry" he explained.

Pepper ignored what he was implying and began cutting down a little bit at a time slowly revealing Mr. Stark's boxer didn't want to look as she cut but she had to. She carefully cut around his delicate area and she was trying desperately not to brush against him.

Tony looked down at Pepper who was so close to his nether regions and it was impossible for him to control his thoughts. And then it happened and it brushed against Pepper's hand.

Pepper felt herself flush as she felt him against her hand. She angled her body so she didn't have to look at it and continued to cut now down the leg to free Tony of his jeans. She reached the ankle and finally he was free to slide the other leg off. She got up slowly as he slid the other leg off his jeans and stood their silently waiting to collect his jeans for the trash. He was standing there in only boxer briefs and a t-shirt and he was at full attention. He smirked at her for a moment and she just cut him off before he was able to speak.

"You see Tony you always take it too far. I know you can't control that, but then you look at me like that and that's uncomfortable" Pepper said.

"I'm sorry. You just look so mad and I think it's cute. You did great. I did not mean for that to happen and make you uncomfortable. I sincerely apologize" Tony explained.

"I have work to do" she said as she headed to the door.

"Bring it down here and work in here with me and bring me a new pair of jeans"

"I can bring you pants but Tony I am not working down here. I can't hear over your music"she said.

"So I'll shut it off and we can talk" he said.

"No way Tony. That's too distracting" she said.

Tony just gave her a look and she knew she was defeated and she'd be doing her work in Tony's workshop.

Pepper joined Tony in his workshop and tossed him his jeans. She found a comfy spot while he put his pants back on.

"Thank you for that Pepper. You were very professional" Tony said as he glanced over at her.

"It's my job Tony" Pepper said not looking at him.

"I know but I do appreciate it. I know you hate doing things like that" Tony exclaimed.

Tony went over to continue some of his projects while Pepper continued pouring over Tony's calendar and her paperwork.

"I'd like next Friday night off if you don't need me" Pepper asked.

"I can make that happen even though I don't like it" Tony said.

"Tony I have vacation time. Don't start with this again" Pepper said.

"I know it's just pure selfishness on my part. I always want you here"

"What's going on next Friday night? Girl's night?" he inquired.

"It's none of your business" she said.

"Do you have a date?" he pressed.

"Tony it's none of your business" Pepper said.

"What's his name? I'll do a background check" Tony said.

"TONY" she said loudly.

"Don't you want to protect yourself? Someone should screen him first" Tony said.

"This is why I didn't want to do my work down here" she said.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"If it's not about my plans then sure" she said.

"Before when you were cutting my pants off and you were down there did everything look ok? Like should I do more manscaping? "he asked.

"Tony that's enough" Pepper said.

"Pep who else am I going to ask?" he said.

"There is plenty of women that would love to give you that answer. I'm not one of them" Pepper said.

"I don't care what other women think, I only care what you think" he said.

"I wasn't really looking at it in detail. I was looking so I wouldn't cut you and it's not like I could see a whole lot anyway. You had on underwear. I'm sure you're fine. It's not like its hindered your ability to get girls" pepper said.

"Well what's your preference on a man?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter what my preference is because I'm not going there" she said as she scanned through emails until one caught her eye.

"When were you going to tell me you had your MIT class reunion coming up? I need to rsvp. Do you want to go?" she asked changing the subject quickly.

"It all depends if I have a hot date" he said looking at her longingly.

"Well I need an answer by Thursday" she said.

"Maybe if Rhodey goes" Tony said.

They both continued their work in silence secretly stealing glances of each other but not at the same time. He likes to watch her delicate hands type or scroll through her phone. He also liked her face when she was on hold with someone. And she liked the moment Tony would light up when he had an idea and the way he looked when he slid under the cars he was working on. She also liked his math face and his face when he was confused about something. She drifted off into a daydream about what it would be like to kiss him and she snapped herself out of her weak moment. It would be insane to kiss him and she knew that better than anyone. There was so much potential for him to be the man she wanted he just hasn't realized it yet.

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon in Malibu and Pepper decided to do some work outside while Tony was tinkering with his toys and she could slip out unnoticed.

Once outside she closed her eyes and basked in the rays for a moment. In fact it was so warm she decided to take her blazer off and get a little color on her shoulders. Just for a little bit since she was prone to sunburn due to her fair complexion. She sipped her iced coffee and grabbed at her phone. She had another message on her Tinder account. She clicked on it and it said:

"Hey cutie does the carpet match the drapes?"

She rolled her eyes and typed a response back quickly and said

"Does your IQ match your tiny penis?"

She giggled to herself when Tony came up behind her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. Tony what are you doing out here?" Pepper said closing out of Tinder quickly.

"I came up to see where you went. What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said hiding the phone again.

"Let me see it" he said reaching around her back to get the phone.

He got his hands on it and Pepper basically let him snatch it right out of her hand. Pepper was swatting at him playfully as he unlocked her phone.

"You're on Tinder?" he asked as he swiped through her matches.

This was news to him and he was not happy about it. He saw her open message and he was livid.

"Is this guy for real? Doesn't he know that you are a woman to be respected? Does he know you work for me and I will blast his door down" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony relax. I had a good comeback for him and besides is it really any different than the way you are with girls? What's that speech you gave me about how sex is like food or oxygen and nothing more and a relationship is a burden" Pepper said.

"Is that what you're on here for? Sex? " Tony asked not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm just on here to pass the time. It's fun and silly. I wouldn't seriously meet someone off Tinder. Your secrets are too valuable" she said.

"I'm going to look through your matches" he said.

"What if I said no?" she teased.

"Then you're going to have to try and stop me" he teased back.

Pepper didn't care and she watched as Tony was scrolling through the guys she matched with.

"I see a type here. Not what I expected" he said handing her back the phone.

"What were you expecting Tony?"

"Tall, dark, handsome, eccentric, rich and genius" he said.

"I don't know anyone like that" she teased.

Tony was hurt but he would never let Pepper know it. She was way out of his league no matter how much he wanted her.

"I like this look Potts. We should mandate no blazers Tuesday" he said.

"Don't get used to it Tony" she said as she picked up her blazer and put it on.

She started gathering her paperwork when a ping went off to notify her that Tony had a new email. She tapped the phone with her finger and saw an email that appeared from an email address she never saw before.

"Tony do you know the email address Ray68 snailmail?"

"Is there a subject?" he asked.

"It says URGENT"

"Open it and read it to me" he said while he flopped down in a chair next to her.

"Tony its Rachel. I'm the last person you probably expected to or want to hear from. But I was wondering if you're going to the MIT reunion. I'm going to be in town and I REALLY need to talk to you about something. Please let me know if you'll be there. Regards, Rachel"

Pepper watched as Tony stiffened up and he had a look of distress on his face. He seemed to have drifted off for a moment. Hearing her name even after all these years sent him into a memory he thought he had forgotten.

_A seventeen year old Tony was busy welding when the front door to their apartment on the Boston harbor opened. It was his best friend James Rhodes with what he thought was two girls. _

"_Hey Tony this is Stephanie and her friend Rachel. They wanted to come back to the house" Rhodey said hinting to him that he brought one of them home for him. _

_Tony nodded but continued to weld as Rhodey brought Stephanie into the other room. _

"_So James tells me you guys go to MIT. Where are you from?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the couch. _

"_New York" he said taking off his mask for the first time to look at her. _

_She was tall with long shiny black hair and blue eyes. Suddenly he felt insecure. He grabbed a rag to wipe the sweat off of his face and hurried into the kitchen to wash his hands. He returned a moment later. _

"_I'm Tony" he said as he reached his hand out to hers and smiled._

_He was so nervous. None of the girls at school paid any attention to him and Rachel was gorgeous. _

"_Rachel" she said as she smiled back. _

"_Where are you from?" he asked as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and offered her one. _

_She took it and sat on the couch with him. _

"_Hyde Park" she said referring to one of the rougher areas of Boston. _

_Tony didn't know what to say. He wasn't too popular with girls in school because he was so nerdy and he was only seventeen. _

"_This place is incredible. The view of the harbor is amazing" she said. _

"_Not as amazing as the view I have right now" Tony said bravely. _

_Rachel smiled at him and felt herself blush. _

"_Have you had dinner?" he asked. _

"_Not yet" she said. _

"_Me either, I'd love for you to come with me. My treat of course "he exclaimed. _

"_I'd like that "she said. _

"Who's Rachel?" Pepper asked snapping him out of his memory.

"No one. Delete it" Tony said.

"Tony I can tell you have something on your mind. Who is she?" Pepper asked again.

"I said she's NO ONE. Just delete it please" he asked.

He was seething. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to try and talk to him after all these years. And by email. He wondered how she even got his email. There was nothing that she could say that would remotely interest him. Tony put on a pair of shorts and a tank and headed to his home gym to lift weights. He put his music on extremely loud and text Happy to come and spot him. As he began his reps he was getting angrier and angrier because more and more memories were flooding him. This was a part of his life he thought he buried.

Tony came up after his workout to get some protein and Pepper was afraid to even speak to him. He was really angry.

"Do you want lunch?" Pepper asked quietly.

Tony stopped for a moment. He was really angry and he knew it wasn't Pepper's fault. He didn't want to be mean to his sweet Pepper.

"Sure" he said as he sat down at the table.

Pepper took out Tony's meal prepped lunch and started to heat it up. She opened the fridge and gave him a bottle of water. He still wasn't speaking and she was trying her best not to pry.

"How was your work out?" Pepper asked.

"Fine" Tony said but she could still sense he was angry.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave you alone for the day?" she asked as she put his food in front of him.

"No it's not you. I am angry but it's not you. I'm sorry. Please don't go" he said squeezing her hand.

"I don't know what you need me to do right now. I don't know what to say to you. You won't tell me what's going on and that's fine but I feel like you're angry with me" she said as she watched Tony eat.

"Rachel is someone I never want to see again. Just leave it at that. I'm going to take a shower" Tony said.

Pepper was perplexed. He never once mentioned a Rachel before. And she couldn't recall Tony not wanting to see any woman ever again. She never seen him like this and she really hoped he would be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper was in Tony's kitchen eating breakfast waiting for him. Since he dismissed her for the day after lunch because he was just too angry and distracted to work. He thought he'd feel better after a shower but he didn't. So now she didn't know what Tony to expect.

"Morning Miss Potts" Tony said as he appeared in the kitchen.

Pepper wasn't sure how to read him. She slid his coffee over to him.

"Morning Mr. Stark" she said.

"What's on the schedule today?" he asked.

"You have your budget meeting at two" she said knowing how much he hated those.

"Perfect" he said clapping his hands together.

That was an extremely strange reaction from Tony.

"Tony you hate budget meetings" Pepper said.

"I do. That's what I have you for. I need to go into the basement and get some personal items" Tony said.

"You're going to leave me in the budget meeting by myself?" Pepper asked.

Tony just shrugged.

"I talked to Rhodey by the way and he's going to the MIT reunion" Pepper said.

"He is?" Tony asked.

"Yeah he is.

"Is he bringing a date?" Tony asked.

"That's what he said"

"Well if he goes then I should go but I need to have a hot date to show off. I can't have Rhodey bring a date and not me"

"So what would you like me to do? RSVP yes?" she asked.

"Not until I have a date"

"Ok well you need one by tomorrow. That's the rsvp date" Pepper stressed.

"You" he said.

"Me what?" Pepper asked.

"You will be my date" Tony said.

"What? Tony no. You're my boss. I can't-

"Great it's settled. RSVP yes for me and my plus one" he said as he walked away.

Pepper knew it was a bad idea but she did as he asked and RSVP'd yes for him with a plus one. The minute she hit the send button the realization that she was going to be Tony's date hit her and she started to panic and tried to think of what she was going to wear. She went online and started browsing dresses. She had like 3 different ones in her cart when Tony's email pinged again. Her heart started to race a bit when she say that there was another one from Rachel. She didn't want to upset Tony, and she didn't want to invade his privacy and read it behind his back and she didn't want to just delete it in case it was important.

"Tony?" Pepper asked into the intercom.

"What's up Pep?" he said back.

"Can you come up here for a minute?" she asked.

"Pep I'm busy. Can't you figure it out?" he said back.

"Tony I'm sorry. I don't think I can" she said.

She heard him sigh and hang up the intercom.

"What is it Potts?" he asked a minute later as he was standing behind her.

Pepper had a look of intense discomfort on her face.

"There's another urgent email from Rachel" she said preparing herself for Tony's explosion.

"Read it" he said

"_Tony I know you must hate me but please I am begging you to meet me. It won't take more than five minutes and you're the only person I can go to. If you can't make the reunion I can come to you. I will meet you anywhere. This is time sensitive and all will be explained. I just need five minutes. I am in dire need to talk to you. I hope these letters are reaching you. If not I have lost all hope. If I could write an email explaining everything I would but you never know whose eyes are watching. Regards Ray"_ Pepper said.

Tony stopped for a moment to think. The words "_you never know whose eyes are watching_" sounded really strange and she signed it Ray and he knew he was the only person that she let call her Ray. She hated the nickname Ray.

"Tony? I'm talking to you "Pepper said breaking him out of his trance.

"I'm sorry. Something isn't right. Tell her I'll be at the reunion and we can meet up after" he said as he went upstairs to get ready for the budget meeting.

Pepper followed him upstairs.

"Tony I think we should talk about Rachel" she said putting her hand on his back.

"She's my ex-girlfriend. I met her when I was seventeen and I had just started at MIT. We dated two years. Ok" he said as walked into his bedroom.

Pepper was floored. That was not what she expected to hear from Tony.

"Are you joking? You had a real relationship?" Pepper asked.

"Yes I did. And then I realized what a burden it is and I'll never have another one" he said as he started taking his clothes off.

"Oh my God Tony did you have your heart broken? Is that why you're like this?" Pepper asked.

She didn't know what this Rachel girl did to him but judging by how angry he was yesterday things were starting to make sense.

"Pepper the longer you stand here and ask me questions while I'm undressing eventually I'm going to be naked. I'm just trying to take a shower" he said.

"Whatever I'll wait for you downstairs and we can continue this conversation" she said as she hurried downstairs.

Tony let the water wash over him. He had it ice cold. The words in the email were haunting him. "_I am in dire need to talk to you. I hope these letters are reaching you if not I have lost all hope_". He wished he could walk away from this but no matter how much she hurt him and no matter how angry he was she was someone he loved with all his heart and he couldn't just walk away. It's been fifteen years since he seen or heard from her. And then there was Pepper. He didn't know what was happening between them and he knew he wanted her with him every day. She would be waiting for him when he went downstairs with more questions. And she deserved the answers whether they made him uncomfortable or not.

He toweled off and put on his suit that Pepper picked out and grabbed his tie that he was going to need her to tie.

"Hi" Tony said entering the living room.

"Here let me get your tie" she said as she went to tie.

They stood there for a moment staring at each other. Tony was feeling a mix of emotions he didn't know how to cope with. He wanted to kiss her but he knew he shouldn't so he didn't. He didn't understand why he was feeling this. Women are one and done for him. Urges to kiss Pepper were not part of his plan.

"In answer to your question she disappeared. One day we were together and the next day she literally disappeared. Her entire family up and left. I tried looking her up and calling around. No one knew anything. I kept thinking she was going to call me or write me. She told me she loved me. I gave it until graduation and then I apparently blossomed. I was no longer a nerdy teenager and I realized that girls wanted to have sex with me and that they would with or without a relationship and that's it" he said.

"Oh Tony I'm so sorry" Pepper said.

"I'm not" he said as he poured himself a drink.

They arrived at the budget meeting and Tony was so distracted. He was angry at Rachel but opening up to Pepper made him feel better. He watched as she took notes for him so he could play on his phone. She was the best person he knew and he couldn't come to terms with how distracted she made him from everything. He was unsure of himself around her and that unsettled him. He looked at the clock and since there were only twenty minutes left he stood up.

"You'll have to excuse me for a moment" he said.

He hurried out and headed for the elevator and took it down to the basement. He combed the rows and rows of boxes and records and then he found the box right where he left it. He picked it up and brought it back up with him to meet Pepper.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I told you I had to get some stuff from the basement. Hey Pepper I almost stayed for the whole meeting. That's progress right?" he said.

"I ordered a dress for your reunion" she said.

"Do I get a sneak peek?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"No sorry Tony. You're just going to have to be surprised" she said.

When they got back into the house Tony changed and dumped the contents of the box on his bed. He flipped through pictures of him and Rachel and pushed memories his brain wanted him to see back down.

Tony dropped the picture of the two of them that he had been holding and he didn't feel any better. He wasn't quite sure what he thought he was going to find in the box or how it was going to make him feel. He honestly wanted to throw all of it in the fire but he decided to wait to listen to what she had to say first and give her the opportunity to take it if she wanted it.


	3. Chapter 3

The MIT reunion day had arrived and Tony was a total basket case. He couldn't wait to arrive with Pepper on his arm even if it was only for pretend. She had been on his mind heavily the last few weeks and he was glad she was going with him.

And weighing even deeper on his mind was seeing Rachel again after fifteen years. What was it that she was going to tell him? They were the only two women in the world to make themselves comfortable in his heart. He vowed to never put himself through that burden again and yet somehow Pepper was a constant on his mind. He needed to get a grip on his emotions but she was the one thing he desired more than anything else. He finished his drink and when he went down the stairs Pepper was waiting for him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wow" was all he could say while he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

She had on a black body con dress with a plunging neckline. And she had a drop necklace that fell between her breasts. It was very sexy and very unlike Pepper and her more conservative work style.

"Is it too much?" she asked.

"How come you don't dress like this for work?" he asked.

"Because that would be totally inappropriate"

"I wouldn't fire you" he said as he continued to eyeball her mercilessly.

"Tony we haven't even left yet can't you behave?"

"I'm trying but you're making it hard to do that" he said with a smile.

"And just to be clear Tony I am going as your date because you needed a date but this isn't a date. You and I are not-

"Sure we are. You're all dressed up and I'm wearing a tie" he said as he winked at her.

Pepper was going to argue but she knew it was falling on deaf ears.

They got into the jet with Happy and settled into their seats. Tony reached into his pocket to make sure the envelope with the letters and pictures of him and Rachel were still there. He poured himself another drink and offered Pepper one.

"No thank you Tony. I will wait until we get there"

"Suit yourself" he said as he downed his drink.

After a few minutes Tony was fiddling in his seat and he reached over and grabbed Pepper's hand and was kind of caressing it softly. Pepper felt paralyzed and confused. She didn't know what he was up to.

"Thank you for coming with me" he said as he gently brought her hand to his lips.

"You're welcome" she said as she smiled at him.

"Are you two a thing now or something?" Happy asked motioning to what they were doing.

"What? "Tony asked at the same time that Pepper said no firmly.

"So you guys just hold hands sometimes?" Happy asked casually.

They pulled their hands away immediately.

"Pepper agreed to come with me since tonight is a difficult night for me and I was just taking her hand thanking her for the gesture" Tony explained.

"Tony since when is a party a difficult night for you? You'll be working the room. I'm surprised you wanted to bring Pepper. I thought you'd find someone to go home with" Happy asked.

"MIT is for the smart girls not the hot ones" Tony joked.

"You're a pig" Pepper said.

Tony smiled at her and wouldn't stop until she met his eyes.

"So what's so difficult about tonight?"Happy repeated.

"I'm going to tell you but you make one snide remark or joke or comment and I will excommunicate you from my inner circle and demote you" Tony threatened.

"I wouldn't dream of it boss" Happy said.

"I'm meeting someone from my past after the reunion" Tony said.

"Why would I make a joke about that?" Happy said.

Tony looked to Pepper so she could have the floor.

"Because it's Tony's ex-girlfriend that just up and disappeared one day and broke his heart" Pepper said still as stunned by the situation as she assumed Happy would be.

"Are you enjoying this? Because I feel like you are. I never said she broke my heart. I said we tried the relationship thing and she said she loved me and I waited and I waited for her to write me or call and tell me where she went and she never did. She wasted my time for two years. I was seventeen and I didn't know better and I vowed never to have that burden again" Tony explained to Pepper.

"If you say so Tony. What if you go there and see her and she tells you she still has a candle for you? What are you going to do?" Pepper teased.

"I would tell her that she's too late and I need to go back to my hot date" he said placing his hand on her knee.

Pepper felt her heart jump at Tony's response and the feeling of his hand on hers.

"Any other secrets I'm going to learn about you tonight? How come I didn't know? Does Rhodes know?" Happy said.

"Rhodes knows because he was my friend when I met her. And no one else knew ever because I buried it" Tony exclaimed.

They finally arrived and Tony took Pepper's arm in his and walked into the ballroom. He made his way around laughing with old friends and charming his way around introducing Pepper simply as his date. Pepper liked watching him work the room. She loved seeing people react to seeing Tony. It made her smile to think about. If only they knew him the way she did.

"What's on your mind Pep?" he asked when they had a moment to break away.

"These people in here they love you. They are acting like Jesus just walked into the room" she said with a laugh.

"Only difference is he can walk on water and I'm way more handsome" Tony said seriously.

"That's because they don't know you like I do. They don't really know what you're like" Pepper said poking him playfully.

"And yet after all these years you stay. I can't be that bad" he said baring into her soul with those chocolate brown eyes of his.

She was weakening and she couldn't let him win so she deflected with friend zone.

"You're all I have Tony. You're my best friend" Pepper said.

"Let's get a drink" he said as he brought her over to the bar and ordered them drinks.

"Every guy in here tonight can't keep their eyes off of you and I'm the lucky one because you're here with me" he said.

"Tony" said someone calling his name. He spun around and it was Rhodey.

"Heyyyy" Tony said as they shook hands.

"Wow Pepper. I didn't even recognize you. You look hot. Are you guys-

"No we're not. Why does everyone keep asking us that?" Pepper said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Take it easy. She's my date" Tony said posessively.

"I don't know. Something about you guys seems different. And relax Tony I know Pepper's your girl" Rhodey said.

" Except She won't consummate the relationship" Tony joked.

Pepper nudged him in the ribs hard.

"I deserved that"

"Here's another round of drinks for us" Tony said as he passed them out and downed some whiskey.

"Tony slow down. Remember your meeting after this" Pepper reminded him.

"Meeting? Are you seriously working tonight?" Rhodey asked shaking his head.

"No he's meeting Rachel" Pepper blurted out.

The effects of multiple glasses of wine had gotten to her. And she was mad at his little joke. She was sure Rhodey knew who Rachel was if he went to MIT with Tony.

Rhodey dropped the glass he was holding and it shattered on the floor.

"Put it on my bill" Tony said.

"Thee Rachel? Wait Pepper knows about Rachel?" Rhodey asked again confused.

"Yes Rachel emailed me and you know who checks my emails" Tony said.

"So what's this meeting all about? I'm surprised you agreed to it" he said.

"I didn't at first. But she emailed me a second time and something seemed off. She said she was in dire need to talk to me and that she hoped I was receiving her letters or she was going to lose all hope" Tony said.

"Sounds serious. Good luck dude" Rhodey said.

"Come on Pep lets go over to a quiet corner" Tony said taking her by the arm and leading her away.

She sipped her wine and followed him.

"You look very handsome tonight Mr. Stark. I did a good job fixing you up" Pepper said as she brushed back the hair on his forehead.

She didn't know what came over her. The overwhelming desire to touch him and had won the fight against her better judgement.

"Yeah and me being naturally insanely handsome had nothing to do with it" he said as he gave her the eyes.

"Tony-

"Come here let me hug you" Tony said pulling her into him.

He held her tightly and caressed her sides gently while her arms were draped around his neck. They were both tantalized by each other's intoxicating scent. Pepper's perfume was sweet and drove him nuts and Tony's Chanel de blue made her want to cling to him more tightly. His fingertips left warmth and tingling everywhere they touched. Tony felt himself weakening which was a new feeling for him. He usually always had the upper hand with women. He needed to pull away for a moment.

"Thank you so much for being here with me tonight" Tony said as he kissed her on the head.

Pepper pulled her face back for a moment and his eyes were gazing down into hers. She realized that they had been embracing for what seemed like forever.

"Tony we never hug" she said realizing how silly it was.

"We definitely should start. It feels amazing" he said as he ran his hands down her arms again.

They stood there for a moment staring at each other and Tony really didn't care anymore and he reached for her face with one hand and had the other on her arm and he leaned in to kiss her. Much to his surprise Pepper didn't resist. She kissed him back for a few moments and then she broke apart from him. The kiss was awkward for them both since it was the first time in such a personal moment between them. Neither of them wanted to stop but something told Pepper it was time to break apart.

"Tony you have to go. Look at the time" Pepper said breathlessly while trying to forget that she had too much wine and that when Tony kissed her she kissed back.

"I'm going to have Happy drive me over and then when I'm done we will swing by and get you. Have fun" he said as he lingered there for a minute and kissed her softly again. He kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand and he was gone.

_I just kissed Pepper. Now what Stark. You're getting soft. And what the hell does Rachel want. _

His anxiety about seeing Rachel was through the roof but Happy got him there with two minutes to spare.

Tony walked to the hotel bar and he scanned the room for Rachel. He didn't see her and he was about to sit at a high top when he heard someone whispering his name from a few tables back. There she was with a blonde wig and a baseball cap.

"Rachel what are you-

"Tony I'm in trouble. I need you to take care of something for me" she said.

A fury Tony didn't know he could feel washed over him.

_You've got to be kidding me. _

"You know you have a lot of nerve asking for help after all these years? You know what I need closure? I LOVED you. I waited for you for years. You just disappeared without a word. I blamed myself. I wondered what I did wrong as a boyfriend. Do you know I haven't had a proper relationship since? And you didn't think anytime in these last fifteen years would have been a good time to reach out. Why not?"he spat. He was surprised by how angry he actually was.

"I'm sorry about that but I don't have much time. This letter explains everything including why I left you, but you can't read it tonight and you can't read it here. I need you to read it once you get home and then destroy it. You cannot tell anyone what is in this letter" she said handing it to him her hand shaking a bit.

Tony stared at her and he could see she was visibly shaken and whatever was in this letter was serious.

"Rachel just tell me what's going on?" he pressed as he took the letter. He changed his tone completely.

"I have something very important in my hotel room. I need you to take care of it. Make sure when you go up there that you're wearing this" she said handing him the white gold figuro bracelet with an engraving that he got her along with the hotel room key.

He looked at the bracelet and remembered the night he gave it to her and how Happy she was.

"I remember the night I gave this to you. Tell me what's going on" he pleaded his big brown eyes searching hers.

"I can't. I don't know who is listening but it's all in the letter. I have to go. I'll be in touch. Take care of yourself Tony" she said as she got up and began to sprint.

"Rachel wait" he said as he tried to chase after her but she was gone.

Tony was in distress. He looked around the main lobby and hallways and even went outside but she was gone. He knew something was wrong. Tony stood there for a moment in a panic. He grabbed his phone and called Happy.

"I need you to go get Pepper and bring her to the plane and come back to get me and keep the car running." Tony said and then hung up abruptly.

He had nerves he couldn't shake off. The site of Rachel in a disguise and her hands visibly shaking were very unsettling. He got into the elevator and took it to the fifth floor. He followed the room numbers until he found her hotel room. He took out the bracelet and put it on and he swiped the hotel room key and pulled the handle. No sooner than he opened the door was he staring into the barrel of a gun. There was a dark haired brunette that was about sixteen years old staring him in the face while holding the gun on him. He held his wrist up so she could see the bracelet.

"Rachel sent me" he said shielding his face from the gun.

The girl helped him up and shut the door quickly.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"She had to take off. She said there was something in her hotel room that she needed me to take care of and told me to wear this bracelet" Tony asked more confused than ever.

"What do you mean she left? She told me she was coming back and bringing my father" the girl said.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. This thing in her room she needed him to take care of was his daughter and she was standing in front of him. The MIT reunion day had arrived and Tony was a total basket case. He couldn't wait to arrive with Pepper on his arm even if it was only for pretend. She had been on his mind heavily the last few weeks and he was glad she was going with him.

And weighing even deeper on his mind was seeing Rachel again after fifteen years. What was it that she was going to tell him? They were the only two women in the world to make themselves comfortable in his heart. He vowed to never put himself through that burden again and yet somehow Pepper was a constant on his mind. He needed to get a grip on his emotions but she was the one thing he desired more than anything else. He finished his drink and when he went down the stairs Pepper was waiting for him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wow" was all he could say while he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

She had on a black body con dress with a plunging neckline. And she had a drop necklace that fell between her breasts. It was very sexy and very unlike Pepper and her more conservative work style.

"Is it too much?" she asked.

"How come you don't dress like this for work?" he asked.

"Because that would be totally inappropriate"

"I wouldn't fire you" he said as he continued to eyeball her mercilessly.

"Tony we haven't even left yet can't you behave?"

"I'm trying but you're making it hard to do that" he said with a smile.

"And just to be clear Tony I am going as your date because you needed a date but this isn't a date. You and I are not-

"Sure we are. You're all dressed up and I'm wearing a tie" he said as he winked at her.

Pepper was going to argue but she knew it was falling on deaf ears.

They got into the jet with Happy and settled into their seats. Tony reached into his pocket to make sure the envelope with the letters and pictures of him and Rachel were still there. He poured himself another drink and offered Pepper one.

"No thank you Tony. I will wait until we get there"

"Suit yourself" he said as he downed his drink.

After a few minutes Tony was fiddling in his seat and he reached over and grabbed Pepper's hand and was kind of caressing it softly. Pepper felt paralyzed and confused. She didn't know what he was up to.

"Thank you for coming with me" he said as he gently brought her hand to his lips.

"You're welcome" she said as she smiled at him.

"Are you two a thing now or something?" Happy asked motioning to what they were doing.

"What? "Tony asked at the same time that Pepper said no firmly.

"So you guys just hold hands sometimes?" Happy asked casually.

They pulled their hands away immediately.

"Pepper agreed to come with me since tonight is a difficult night for me and I was just taking her hand thanking her for the gesture" Tony explained.

"Tony since when is a party a difficult night for you? You'll be working the room. I'm surprised you wanted to bring Pepper. I thought you'd find someone to go home with" Happy asked.

"MIT is for the smart girls not the hot ones" Tony joked.

"You're a pig" Pepper said.

Tony smiled at her and wouldn't stop until she met his eyes.

"So what's so difficult about tonight?"Happy repeated.

"I'm going to tell you but you make one snide remark or joke or comment and I will excommunicate you from my inner circle and demote you" Tony threatened.

"I wouldn't dream of it boss" Happy said.

"I'm meeting someone from my past after the reunion" Tony said.

"Why would I make a joke about that?" Happy said.

Tony looked to Pepper so she could have the floor.

"Because it's Tony's ex-girlfriend that just up and disappeared one day and broke his heart" Pepper said still as stunned by the situation as she assumed Happy would be.

"Are you enjoying this? Because I feel like you are. I never said she broke my heart. I said we tried the relationship thing and she said she loved me and I waited and I waited for her to write me or call and tell me where she went and she never did. She wasted my time for two years. I was seventeen and I didn't know better and I vowed never to have that burden again" Tony explained to Pepper.

"If you say so Tony. What if you go there and see her and she tells you she still has a candle for you? What are you going to do?" Pepper teased.

"I would tell her that she's too late and I need to go back to my hot date" he said placing his hand on her knee.

Pepper felt her heart jump at Tony's response and the feeling of his hand on hers.

"Any other secrets I'm going to learn about you tonight? How come I didn't know? Does Rhodes know?" Happy said.

"Rhodes knows because he was my friend when I met her. And no one else knew ever because I buried it" Tony exclaimed.

They finally arrived and Tony took Pepper's arm in his and walked into the ballroom. He made his way around laughing with old friends and charming his way around introducing Pepper simply as his date. Pepper liked watching him work the room. She loved seeing people react to seeing Tony. It made her smile to think about. If only they knew him the way she did.

"What's on your mind Pep?" he asked when they had a moment to break away.

"These people in here they love you. They are acting like Jesus just walked into the room" she said with a laugh.

"Only difference is he can walk on water" Tony said seriously.

"That's because they don't know you like I do. They don't really know what you're like" Pepper said poking him playfully.

"And yet after all these years you stay. I can't be that bad" he said baring into her soul with those chocolate brown eyes of his.

She was weakening and she couldn't let him win so she deflected with friend zone.

"You're all I have Tony. You're my best friend" Pepper said.

"Let's get a drink" he said as he brought her over to the bar and ordered them drinks.

"Every guy in here tonight can't keep their eyes off of you and I'm the lucky one because you're here with me" he said.

"Tony" said someone calling his name. He spun around and it was Rhodey.

"Heyyyy" Tony said as they shook hands.

"Wow Pepper. I didn't even recognize you. You look hot. Are you guys-

"No we're not. Why does everyone keep asking us that?" Pepper said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Take it easy. She's my date" Tony said posessively.

"I don't know. Something about you guys seems different. And relax Tony I know Pepper's your girl" Rhodey said.

" Except She won't consummate the relationship" Tony joked.

Pepper nudged him in the ribs hard.

"I deserved that"

"Here's another round of drinks for us" Tony said as he passed them out and downed some whiskey.

"Tony slow down. Remember your meeting after this" Pepper reminded him.

"Meeting? Are you seriously working tonight?" Rhodey asked shaking his head.

"No he's meeting Rachel" Pepper blurted out.

The effects of multiple glasses of wine had gotten to her. And she was mad at his little joke. She was sure Rhodey knew who Rachel was if he went to MIT with Tony.

Rhodey dropped the glass he was holding and it shattered on the floor.

"Put it on my bill" Tony said.

"Thee Rachel? Wait Pepper knows about Rachel?" Rhodey asked again confused.

"Yes Rachel emailed me and you know who checks my emails" Tony said.

"So what's this meeting all about? I'm surprised you agreed to it" he said.

"I didn't at first. But she emailed me a second time and something seemed off. She said she was in dire need to talk to me and that she hoped I was receiving her letters or she was going to lose all hope" Tony said.

"Sounds serious. Good luck dude" Rhodey said.

"Come on Pep lets go over to a quiet corner" Tony said taking her by the arm and leading her away.

She sipped her wine and followed him.

"You look very handsome tonight Mr. Stark. I did a good job fixing you up" Pepper said as she brushed back the hair on his forehead.

She didn't know what came over her. The overwhelming desire to touch him and had won the fight against her better judgement.

"Yeah and me being naturally insanely handsome had nothing to do with it" he said as he gave her the eyes.

"Tony-

"Come here let me hug you" Tony said pulling her into him.

He held her tightly and caressed her sides gently while her arms were draped around his neck. They were both tantalized by each other's intoxicating scent. Pepper's perfume was sweet and drove him nuts and Tony's Chanel de blue made her want to cling to him more tightly. His fingertips left warmth and tingling everywhere they touched. Tony felt himself weakening which was a new feeling for him. He usually always had the upper hand with women. He needed to pull away for a moment.

"Thank you so much for being here with me tonight" Tony said as he kissed her on the head.

Pepper pulled her face back for a moment and his eyes were gazing down into hers. She realized that they had been embracing for what seemed like forever.

"Tony we never hug" she said realizing how silly it was.

"We definitely should start. It feels amazing" he said as he ran his hands down her arms again.

They stood there for a moment staring at each other and Tony really didn't care anymore and he reached for her face with one hand and had the other on her arm and he leaned in to kiss her. Much to his surprise Pepper didn't resist. She kissed him back for a few moments and then she broke apart from him. The kiss was awkward for them both since it was the first time in such a personal moment between them. Neither of them wanted to stop but something told Pepper it was time to break apart.

"Tony you have to go. Look at the time" Pepper said breathlessly while trying to forget that she had too much wine and that when Tony kissed her she kissed back.

"I'm going to have Happy drive me over and then when I'm done we will swing by and get you. Have fun" he said as he lingered there for a minute and kissed her softly again. He kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand and he was gone.

I just kissed Pepper. Now what Stark. You're getting soft. And what the hell does Rachel want. His anxiety about seeing Rachel was through the roof but Happy got him there with two minutes to spare.

Tony walked to the hotel bar and he scanned the room for Rachel. He didn't see her and he was about to sit at a high top when he heard someone whispering his name from a few tables back. There she was with a blonde wig and a baseball cap.

"Rachel what are you-

"Tony I'm in trouble. I need you to take care of something for me" she said.

A fury Tony didn't know he could feel washed over him. You've got to be kidding me.

"You know you have a lot of nerve asking for help after all these years? You know what I need closure? I LOVED you. I waited for you for years. You just disappeared without a word. I blamed myself. I wondered what I did wrong as a boyfriend. Do you know I haven't had a proper relationship since? And you didn't think anytime in these last fifteen years would have been a good time to reach out. Why not?"he spat. He was surprised by how angry he actually was.

"I'm sorry about that but I don't have much time. This letter explains everything including why I left you, but you can't read it tonight and you can't read it here. I need you to read it once you get home and then destroy it. You cannot tell anyone what is in this letter" she said handing it to him her hand shaking a bit.

Tony stared at her and he could see she was visibly shaken and whatever was in this letter was serious.

"Rachel just tell me what's going on?" he pressed as he took the letter. He changed his tone completely.

"I have something very important in my hotel room. I need you to take care of it. Make sure when you go up there that you're wearing this" she said handing him the white gold figuro bracelet with an engraving that he got her along with the hotel room key.

He looked at the bracelet and remembered the night he gave it to her and how Happy she was.

"I remember the night I gave this to you. Tell me what's going on" he pleaded his big brown eyes searching hers.

"I can't. I don't know who is listening but it's all in the letter. I have to go. I'll be in touch. Take care of yourself Tony" she said as she got up and began to sprint.

"Rachel wait" he said as he tried to chase after her but she was gone.

Tony was in distress. He looked around the main lobby and hallways and even went outside but she was gone. He knew something was wrong. Tony stood there for a moment in a panic. He grabbed his phone and called Happy.

"I need you to go get Pepper and bring her to the plane and come back to get me and keep the car running." Tony said and then hung up abruptly.

He had nerves he couldn't shake off. The site of Rachel in a disguise and her hands visibly shaking were very unsettling. He got into the elevator and took it to the fifth floor. He followed the room numbers until he found her hotel room. He took out the bracelet and put it on and he swiped the hotel room key and pulled the handle. No sooner than he opened the door was he staring into the barrel of a gun. There was a dark haired brunette that was about sixteen years old staring him in the face while holding the gun on him. He held his wrist up so she could see the bracelet.

"Rachel sent me" he said shielding his face from the gun.

The girl helped him up and shut the door quickly.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"She had to take off. She said there was something in her hotel room that she needed me to take care of and told me to wear this bracelet" Tony asked more confused than ever.

"What do you mean she left? She told me she was coming back and bringing my father" the girl said.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. This thing in her room she needed him to take care of was his daughter and she was standing in front of him.

_Is that why she left me? Because she was pregnant. I could have handled that. I was a good boyfriend once. Why didn't Rachel just tell me?_

"I'm assuming that person is me. I'm Tony. I think I'm your father, but I swear I didn't know anything about you until just now" he said still taking in the site of her.

"I'm Tiffany" she said trying to figure out how she recognized his face.

"You look just like your mother so beautiful" Tony said not being able to believe that he and Rachel created a life.

"My mom told me to put this on and leave with you" she said opening her bag and putting on a wig and a baseball cap.

"What's going on? Why do you need disguises?" he asked hoping he could put some of the story together until he could read his letter.

"We witnessed the murder of my stepfather and the people who killed him are trying to kill us" she said.

"Who are they?" Tony asked sounding alarmed.

"I don't know" she said.

"Come on" he said motioning for Tiffany to follow him.

A few minutes later and they were heading into the car.

"Where to boss?" Happy asked.

"The plane. Let's get out of here" Tony said.

Happy didn't ask any questions he parked the car and they headed to the plane. Tiffany saw the name Stark on the plane and she stopped dead in her tracks. Tony stopped as well and turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Holy shit. You're iron man. I knew I recognized your face" she said putting it together for the first time.

"Yeah come on" he said as he stepped onto the plane.

"Tony I was starting to get worried. Is everything alright?" Pepper asked as she got up to hug him.

Tiffany came in behind him and sat down.

"Tony what's going on?" Pepper asked as she stared at the girl sitting down. She knew this girl couldn't be Rachel and she knew she was too young for Tony to be picking up. She wondered what was going on.

"Pepper I just need like five minutes. It's been a very trying night" Tony said as he went to pour himself a drink.

Pepper was a little hurt but Tony no longer looked like her handsome pristine fun loving date. He came back looking like a worried ,handsome ,shocked man deep in his own thoughts.

"Are you Tony's wife?" Tiffany asked as she turned to face the woman next to her.

"What? No. Tony isn't married. I'm Pepper. Mr. Stark is my boss" she said.

"I'm Tiffany. Mr. stark is my dad" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and Tiffany walked through the door with Pepper and Happy following closely behind.

"Do you still need me boss?" Happy asked.

"No I'll call you tomorrow" Tony said.

"I can stay if you need me to stay" Pepper offered.

Her mind was reeling over the fact that Tony had a teenage daughter. She was trying to wrap her mind around it. And the fact that he was oddly calm about it was even more unsettling

"I'd appreciate that" he said as he went to his mini bar to pour another whiskey.

"Tony?" Tiffany said.

Tony looked over at his daughter with soft eyes and smiled. He was still in awe of her.

"What is it? Do you need something?" he asked.

"My mom told me to give this to you. They're photos of me. One from every year of my life" she said handing him an envelope.

Tony opened it and smiled as he leafed through the photos. The site of her as a baby nearly brought a tear to his eyes. His was still very much in disbelief but didn't have the time to adjust. This was serious and he needed to protect his daughter.

"You were a beautiful baby and you're beautiful now" he said putting them back on the table.

She smiled at him and stood their awkwardly. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Pepper can you get Tiffany situated in whatever bedroom she chooses. I have something to take care of" he said as he brought his drink with him into his home office.

He turned on his lamp and flopped down on the chair. He grabbed the letter Rachel had given him and put it in front of him. This was it. He was going to find the closure he needed. He opened it slowly. He felt as if he was about to read something that would determine whether he was going to live or die.

Dear Tony,

Let me start by apologizing for leaving the way I did. It all started when I missed my period. I bought one of those home pregnancy tests and it came back positive. I took three more and all had the same results. What I didn't know the third time was that my mother was home and she saw the stick in the garbage. I came from a broken home and so my mother saw this as an opportunity. She called your father up immediately and demanded he pay for the child. He agreed to it on one condition. His condition was that we disappeared effective immediately without you ever knowing about the baby. He felt as though it would distract you from school and taking over his company. As far as I know this was your fathers sole decision and your mother didn't even know I was pregnant. My mother locked me in a room while she got the money from your father and virtually packed up what little we had. She let me out and dragged me into the van and we left. I remember crying for the entire ride. I cried and cried for days. My heart was broken so badly. We lived in our car for a while and then when we settled she kept me locked away in a room with no phone. And she destroyed all the letters I tried to write to you. And then I met Greg. He was a nice enough guy and he adopted Tiffany as his own when she was a baby. She loved him and always thought he was her father. My mother never gave me a dime of the money your father had given her for Tiffany. So when I met Greg I saw an opportunity. I learned to love him but never the way I loved you. Tony you were my one true love. At this point in time he had gotten himself into some shady business and I thought it was even more dangerous at that point to reach out to you. For her and for you. I thought someone may kidnap her and hold her for ransom since you have money if they knew she was yours. I wanted you to succeed and do great things. And you did. You have achieved such wonderful things. You became Iron Man. This is no way justifies my actions but I thought you deserved to know. I did what I thought was best and I apologize. And that's why I need you to protect Tiffany. My husband was killed and we witnessed it. We have been on the run since and they are trying to kill us. No one knows you're her father except my mother and your father and both of them are dead. I'm trusting you to keep her safe. I'm not going to make it back Tony. I'm tired of running. Please tell Tiffany how much I love her. Our child was made from the truest, purest love anyone could ever have. Take care of yourself Tony.

Love,

Rachel.

Tony hadn't realized that he had shed a few tears until one of them landed on the letter and the ink started to run. He downed the whiskey in his glass and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt as if he was reliving a nightmare from his past. One so painful it took him years to get over and it was all because of his father. He kept his eyes closed hoping it would keep the memory away but it forced itself into his mind anyway.

A bleary eyed Tony sat up when he heard a knock at his door. His heart skipped a beat in the hopes that it was Rachel. When he opened the door it was his mother.

"I made you those cookies you love" she said putting the tray on his dresser.

"Thanks mom" he said forcing a smile. He felt like he wanted to die inside.

Howard walked in behind her.

"This is the fifth class you've missed. Tony I'm warning you. If you're not up and at class tomorrow morning I will pull you out of this apartment and out of this school and you will get a part time minimum wage job that I chose until you decide to take this seriously" Howard yelled.

"Howard he is suffering from a broken heart. How can you be so insensitive? He needs time. Tony knows the work. He will make it up" Maria snapped.

"I mean it. He has until tomorrow morning to get himself sorted out" Howard said as he stormed out of the room.

"Why did she leave me mom? Did I do something wrong? I thought I treated her well" Tony said trying not to cry in front of his mother.

"No sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. I don't know why she left. I wish I could make this easier for you" she said hugging her son.

"I love her Mom. The pain is so bad. How can I make it stop? "he said no longer able to control his tears.

"Maybe you should try and go back to school. I think keeping busy will distract you from the pain and each day the pain will get less and less" Maria said as he brushed her sons' hair back with her hand.

"But what if she calls while I'm in class?" Tony asked.

"Honey it's been two weeks. I don't think she's going to call" Maria said as she pulled her son in for a hug. She held him tightly while he cried into her shoulder.

Tony shook the memory away and stood up. The anger inside of him was rising to an almost boiling point. He poured another drink and downed it quickly. And that wasn't enough. He repeated the process two more times and finally he was feeling all the drinks he consumed hit him. He was so angry he flipped his desk over. He opened the door and walked passed Pepper and Tiffany and he looked violent and murderous.

"Tony?" Tiffany asked.

He stopped to look at them and they were both frightened.

"I'm-im goin dwnstirs" he said as he slurred.

"Tony I think you should go to bed and sleep it off "Pepper suggested.

"I'm fin" he mumbled.

He stepped onto the stairs and that was it. He went tumbling down to the bottom. Pepper screamed and hurried after him. She felt his pulse and he was still alive but he hit his head pretty hard. Pepper grabbed her cell and called an ambulance. They checked him out and confirmed it wasn't a concussion. He was just drunk and had a nasty bump. She thanked them graciously but declined their advice to take him to the hospital. She knew he would be livid if she did that. Instead she shot a text to his Doctor to see if she'd make a house call in the morning.

"We need to get him into bed" Pepper said to Tiffany.

Tiffany was still in shock over the whole thing and it took her a moment to hear what Pepper was saying. Tiffany grabbed Tony's feet and Pepper grabbed him under the arms and they very slowly dragged him up the stairs step by excruciating step. He was as heavy as a sinking stone and they finally got him onto the bed.

"I'll take care of the rest" Pepper said.

Pepper started with Tony's shoes and socks. Then she went for his belt and pants. And lastly his tie, dress shirt and jacket. He was whimpering and muttering nonsensical drabble. She opened his drawer and was greeted by a menagerie of adult toys. She slammed it shut quickly and opened the drawer under it. There she found his pajamas. She took out a pair of pants and slid them on him as best as she could. She grabbed the shirt and started to wrestle it on him. Her attempt was unsuccessful and she just left the shirt on the night stand. She took Tony's wallet and phone out of the previous clothes he had worn and put it on the nightstand. She bundled up his laundry for the dry cleaning. And decided she couldn't leave Tiffany alone tonight. She went back into that drawer and grabbed a pair of his pajamas for herself.

"Is Tony ok?" Tiffany asked with some concern.

"He's going to be alright. The Doctor is coming in the morning just to be sure" Pepper reassured her.

"You don't have to stay. I can take care of myself" Tiffany said.

"It's no biggie really. I'm here super early anyway. When your father goes on these benders I need to make sure he's awake for work" Pepper explained.

"Is he always like this?"

"Your father is a very complicated man and he has a lot of demons. He's shown so much growth recently. Tonight was a little slip up for him. He will get back on track" Pepper said believing it to be true. Tony was changing for the better.

"The time zone change is really hitting me. I'm going to bed" Tiffany said.

"Goodnight" Pepper said as she sat on the couch even though she was pretty sure she wouldn't sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Pepper awoke with the sunrise and she reached for her blackberry and automatically cleared Mr. Stark's schedule. She knew he would be hungover and in pain and thought maybe he would want to spend the day getting Tiffany acclimated. Pepper got up and started the coffee machine. She opened the terrace door and went outside to feel the sun on her face. This was really happening. Tony had a daughter. According to him he didn't know anything about her. And he had his heartbroken and that explained so much. He didn't always treat sex like a basic need like oxygen and water. He was capable of love. And it made her smile. It warmed her inside. She thought of the kiss they shared and wondered if she should bring it up or not. She decided against it and decided to go back inside to respond to the growling in her stomach.

When she opened the door she saw Tiffany at the counter drinking her coffee.

"Do you want milk or sugar or in that?" Pepper asked.

"Nope. I like it black" she said.

Pepper smiled. That was the first similarity between her and her father.

"That's how your father drinks it" Pepper said pouring him a cup.

She also grabbed ibuprofen and water with electrolytes. This was beyond her job description. Tony was a grown man and he could wake himself and get his own coffee so the question she constantly asked herself was why? Why do I do this? And the kiss came back into her mind. It made her dizzy to think about. His intoxicating smell, how soft his hair felt in her hands, his gorgeous lips enveloping hers. And the feeling of sparks between them. She pushed it out of her mind. It was a work day and she needed to focus.

Pepper slipped into Tony's bedroom and the morning light was starting to pour in and spread across his bed. Pepper put the water and the bottle of electrolytes in the nightstand followed by his coffee and she gently shook him.

"Tony?" she cooed as she gently shook him.

She noticed how chiseled and firm his back looked and felt under her hands. This was something she never noticed before. Damm she thought as she bit her lip.

Tony opened his eyes and he heard Pepper's sweet voice. He rolled over slowly and he saw her standing there in his royal blue silk pajamas.

"You spent the night?" he asked while wincing from the splitting pain in his head. It felt like a giant boulder was sitting on it. He reached for the ibuprofen and water quickly. Then he needed to drink his coffee.

"I did. I didn't want to leave Tiffany alone after what you did last night" Pepper exclaimed.

"Why didn't you sleep in here with me?" he said like it was no big deal with a giant grin on his face.

"Because you're my boss Tony and that would be inappropriate" Pepper stressed. God I wanted to crawl in there with you so bad, she thought.

"Only if I say it is. And you look great in my pajamas. But then again you'd look good in a potato sack" he said.

"Tony can you be serious for five minutes? I'm going to make breakfast for Tiffany and I'm being nice enough to see if you want anything. And then I need to go home and shower and get fresh clothes on so I can come back and take Tiffany to the store to get whatever it is she needs. And Dr. Young is coming over to look at you since you fell last night. And I was nice enough to clear your schedule for the day" Pepper said to him in an all work no play tone.

"Are you always like this this early in the morning?" he asked just to get a reaction out of her.

A smile was creeping up on his face until and then Pepper gave him a look and he changed his tune.

"Yes to breakfast but can you bring it in here for me? Please?" he asked.

Pepper nodded and hurried downstairs. She took out enough eggs and bacon and toast for three people and she made them quickly. She also grabbed three glasses and filled them with orange juice.

"Here sweetie" Pepper said putting the food down in front of her. And just then the doorbell rang and Pepper went to let Dr.Young in.

"Hello Dr. Young thank you for making a house call and for coming so early. You know how Mr. Stark can be" Pepper said.

"So he had a fall last night?" the Doctor asked.

She was tall and thin with auburn hair and it was clear why Tony kept her around. She wondered if he slept with her too and she felt her cheeks burn with jealousy.

Why are you jealous Pepper? You know you could sleep with him if you wanted but you want more and you know that it will never be that. Why are you so hung up on Tony Stark?

"Yeah he had a few too many drinks and went down those stairs. The paramedics confirmed that there was no concussion. But he has a nasty bump. He's still upstairs" Pepper said showing her the way.

Pepper sat down to eat her breakfast and Tiffany just eyed her up.

"Did you and Mr. Stark ever date?" she asked suddenly.

Pepper choked on her eggs and reached for her orange juice.

"No" she said trying to play it cool.

"Why not?" Tiffany asked.

"Well I work for him. I've been his personal assistant for ten years and also your father isn't really a relationship guy. I guess your mother was the lucky one. She was his one and only" Pepper explained.

"You just seem to care about him a lot. Doing all these things for him" Tiffany said.

"This is my job" Pepper said.

My job. Focus on the job not his gorgeous brown eyes and witty charm.

"He needs you to wake him up?" she asked.

"Sometimes. I knew today would be a tough day for him. And until he found out about you he and I were all each other had" Pepper said trying to believe her own excuses.

Dr. Young came down the stairs and looked for a minute at Tiffany. Pepper didn't know the plan so she thought on her feet.

"Dr. Young this is my cousin Tiffany" Pepper said.

"Nice to meet you" she said and then turned her attention back to Pepper.

"He's fine. If the pain increases and the ibuprofen doesn't help I left him with a script" she said.

"Thank you" Pepper said.

"Pepper I need you" Tony said over the intercom.

Pepper grabbed Tony's plate of food and his orange juice and put it on a tray table and carried it up. She entered his bedroom and he wasn't there.

"What are you still doing in pajamas?" he asked as he walked out of the bathroom naked.

He was really trying to get a reaction from Pepper.

"TONY WILL YOU OUT SOME CLOTHES ON?" she said angrily.

Of course he had to be naked. Pepper squeezed her eyes shut and prayed he'd be covered when she opened them.

"It'd be more fun if you joined me" he teased.

"I'm taking care of your daughter and your schedule and making sure you're awake and alive" Pepper said angrily.

Tony laughed.

"Take it easy Pep. I'm only having a little fun with you" he teased a he put his boxer briefs back on.

"Fun? Tony you parading around naked is not my idea of fun? I need to go home and take a shower and get fresh clothes so I can come back and take Tiffany shopping. I'm trying to help your daughter. She just got dumped off on you. Do you know what that must be like for her? Can you be an adult for five minutes? It's been twelve hours since you found out about Tiffany and you haven't told me a single thing. You think everything is a joke and I'm just going to stand around picking up after you"

"You don't know what was in that letter Potts. The anger I felt last night was at a boiling point. I was going to call a meeting with you and Happy and Rhodey and explain everything but you didn't give me a chance Pepper. I still need time to process the fact that I made a human being. That beautiful girl down there is my daughter. You don't think I'm frantic trying to protect her from someone I don't know. Do you know what it's like for me? I'm terrified. I don't know what to do for her. Do you know what any of that is like? So excuse me for having a little fun and trying to take the edge off the situation" Tony said with intense eyes.

Pepper softened when she saw how upset he was. But she still wasn't going to call him.

"Tony I can call them on my way home and set that meeting up if you want me to" Pepper said softly.

"No I'm going to do it and be an adult. Since you don't think I'm taking my fatherhood seriously" Tony said in an aggravated tone.

Why does Pepper get in my case? Why is she so serious? How can I get her to have a little fun and lighten? But I do love the fire. It makes me want to mess with her more.

Pepper didn't say a word and she just left.

Tony sent a text to both Happy and Rhodey and grabbed the envelope he had for Rachel and headed downstairs.

"Good morning" he said to Tiffany who was just sitting at the table staring into space.

"Well this isn't awkward at all" she said as she eyed him up.

"Sorry about that" he said hoping she didn't hear everything he and Pepper argued about.

"It's hard because you're both right" she said.

He looked at her for a moment and he was going to speak but she spoke first.

"Does that hurt?" she asked in reference to his RT.

"Nope I don't feel a thing" he said as he tapped it.

"Did you love my mom?" she asked catching him off guard.

Tiffany watched as he stopped and shifted uncomfortably. Clearly her mother was a sore subject for him.

"I did. In fact I was going to give you these if you wanted them. Some pictures of us together and some letters we wrote each other" he said handing her an envelope.

Tiffany pulled them out and looked through them And smiled.

"You look so different" she said staring at one in particular when he was about eighteen and had not really blossomed into his more manly look yet.

"I was a nerd. Your mom was the only girl that liked me or talked to me. I was also a lot younger than all the kids there. It was tough to talk to girls" Tony said with a shrug.

"How did you guys meet?" she asked.

"Your Uncle Rhodey my best friend and roommate at MIT brought a girl and her friend back to our apartment. I was welding when they got there and then when I took off my mask and saw how gorgeous she was I quickly cleaned myself up and I took her for dinner" Tony exclaimed.

"Why did you stop dating after my mom? Don't you want to get married one day?"she asked again.

She was hammering him with questions that made him uncomfortable and he wasn't prepared.

"I-uh well after your mom and I ...I had to focus on school and then when I got my father's company I got so busy it was just easier this way for me. And when you're rich it's hard to trust people's true intentions" he explained.

"What if you stayed with my mom and knew about me? Would you have married her?"she asked again causing him to falter.

"Absolutely I loved her" Tony said hoping this questioning would soon end.

"So what happened why did you guys break up?" she asked.

"We didn't break up. She had to disappear. I'll explain everything in a little while. I was just coming down here to see if you wanted to take a shower. I can get towels and everything for you" he said.

"I took one last night. I'm ok" she said.

"Do you need anything else before I get in the shower?" he asked.

"No I think I'm ok" she said.

"Ok feel free to look around. Jarvis give her the tour" Tony said.

"Jarvis?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"He's the A.I. That runs this house. You'll see" Tony said as he hurried upstairs to shower.

Pepper got back to the house and she was still annoyed with Tony.

"We need to talk about your room. We can decorate it anyway you'd like. Just let me know what colors and kind of furniture you'd like and I'll order everything. We also need to get you some clothes. So let's take a ride and we'll get as much as you need" Pepper said.

"Tiffany don't take this the wrong way. You are beautiful but if there are people after you we need to change your appearance. Maybe lighten your hair or cut it. You can't be recognized" Tony said seriously.

Pepper looked at him. She was hurt that he didn't tell her that bit of information. He was so close to her but yet he shut her out of difficult situations.

"I'll call my hair girl" Pepper said to no one in particular as she dialed her salon.

Once they left Tony went into his office and lifted his desk back up and set it down in its proper position.

"Dum-e I need this cleaned up pronto" he said grabbing Rachel's letter off the floor.

He looked at it for a few moments. She asked him to destroy it when she was done but he wasn't sure he was ready. The anger he felt towards his father was wearing away at him. He really needed to get it off his chest. He needed Pepper. She was great at listening and she always managed to make him feel better. His mind drifted back to the kiss they shared. He was elated that she had kissed him back. He was expecting her to freak out or hit him. But the kiss was different. She was clearly still annoyed with him and she doesn't think he appreciates her. He was going to try and think of a way to show her that once things calmed down a bit.

It was nearing eleven and Rhodey was the first to arrive.

"Hey man what's going on?" he asked as he took a seat in the kitchen.

"It's a long story and I will tell you everything as soon as everyone gets here" Tony said as he poured himself a drink.

"You want one?" he offered.

Rhodey just shook his head no.

"Ok then can we talk about you and Pepper kissing? I saw you guys" Rhodey said catching him off guard.

"We were having a moment so I went for it" Tony said.

He knew if he didn't give him something that Rhodey wasn't going to let it go.

"And?" Rhodey asked.

"And she kissed me back for a minute or two and then I had to leave to meet Rachel" Tony explained.

"And did you tell Pepper how you feel about her?" Rhodey said.

Dammit Rhodes why did you have to bring up feelings?

"Just because I wanted to kiss her doesn't mean I feel things. Pepper is a very beautiful woman and a close friend and I just wanted to see what would happen if we kissed because I've been thinking about kissing her for a while" Tony said.

"Tony that's what having feelings is. Pepper is a one in a million kind of woman with the patience of a saint for putting up with what you put her through and you're going to lose her because you're an idiot" Rhodey warned him.

"What's going on is bigger than me and Pepper right now" Tony said and just like that she walked through the door along with Tiffany who some highlights in her hair and cut a considerable amount off and Happy who was trailing behind since he had just pulled up himself.

Rhodey looked over at Pepper and the teenage girl next to her.

"Good everyone is here. Have a seat" Tony said.

Rhodey looked a little confused but sat down anyway.

"What I am about to say cannot leave this group until I figure out what to do" Tony said looking around at them.

"This is Tiffany. She's my daughter" he said lifting the weight off his shoulders.

"OH MY GOD with Rachel?" Rhodey asked as he jumped up like a child.

"Yes I'm getting there" Tony said motioning for him to sit down.

"Apparently I got Rachel pregnant and her mother was the first one to find out. And her mother immediately called my father to get money from him. So dear old dad saw it as an opportunity. He paid her to disappear with Rachel immediately and I never knew why because it was out of nowhere without a trace and I blamed myself for years. I thought I did something wrong. I just kept saying if she loved me why did she leave me. But this isn't about me. Forget that this is about Tiffany" Tony said with pain in his eyes.

Pepper could see the pain in Tony's eyes and it was really tearing her up inside. He looked as if he was reliving the pain of losing his love and the anger towards his father.

"Her mother married a man that got into some shady business. He was killed and her and her mother witnessed it and headed out on the run because they are being hunted. When I met Rachel she just gave me a letter explaining everything and a hotel key. And I went inside and I found Tiffany. No one knows I'm the father except for Rachel's mother and my father and they are both dead. You three are the only ones that can know her true identity. We need a plan. She's going to have to go to school and blend in" Tony said realizing the severity of the situation.

"My mom said she would be back for me. I can just hang here until she gets back. I'm not going to school" Tiffany stated.

"Tiffany I need to tell you something that your mother said in the letter. She asked me to take care of you. She told me she was tired of running and that she loves you very much" Tony said feeling terrible to break this news.

"No she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't just leave me with you. She loves me" Tiffany said not being able to process what Tony just said to her.

"She loved me too and she left me. Sometimes it's for the best" Tony said gently.

"You're lying" she screamed in his face.

No one knew how to react to this.

"Here read it" Tony said handing it to her.

Tiffany ripped the letter from his hands and scanned it quickly and tears welled up in her eyes. She dropped the letter and ran.

"Well that went well" Tony said with his head down as he was about to follow her.

"Just give her a minute" Pepper suggested meeting his eyes.

"I can't believe you knocked Rachel up" Rhodey said still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Tony his best friend had a sixteen year old daughter.

"She was a gorgeous baby. Of course it runs in the family. I am her father" Tony said handing Rhodey the envelope of pictures.

"Pep can we get these framed?" Tony added.

Pepper made a note to find frames.

Tony finished his drink and poured another.

"I'm sorry your father did that to you" Pepper said as she placed her hand on his arm gently.

She finally got the story and she could see how much it damaged Tony. She felt for him so much.

"My mother didn't know. If she knew she would never have let that happen" Tony exclaimed.

"Pepper you've never had to deal with him the way I had to when she left. Talk about a buzzkill" Rhodey said trying to make light of the situation.

"Thank you Rhodey for that heartfelt speech. Don't burden Pepper with all that nonsense. It was a lifetime ago" he said taking another swig.

Pepper tried to imagine a broken hearted Tony. The concept was totally foreign to her. She couldn't even imagine him in love. She knew he was capable of it deep down but she couldn't picture it.

"Everyone had enough and I sat him down and I said

"Tony you've got to snap out of this funk," I took him out with me. I was his wingman, but he didn't really need me. The girls flocked to him at this point. Next thing I knew he was sleeping his way through every sorority on campus and campuses near by" Rhodey explained to Pepper.

"Those are much better stories. I'd rather talk about my sexual re-awakening" Tony said.

Rhodey knew how damaged Tony was from Rachel and he feared Tony would let it ruin the happiness he could have with Pepper.

"I don't really want to hear about that. I see it first hand, while Tony hides downstairs and I need to escort them out" Pepper said as she looked directly at Tony.

"But you're the woman that gets to stay. I would never want you to leave" Tony said staring at Pepper.

"That's very nice Tony but I have a life and I like to sleep in my own bed" Pepper said.

"But you've never slept in my bed? So how can you be sure?" Tony asked as he raised an eyebrow at her seductively.

"Because you paid for everything when you relocated me for this position including my bed and I know you would only get the best for me. No need to try out other beds" she threw back at him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Rhodey watched them is complete disbelief. He's never seen two people so into each other and both too stupid to speak up.

"Hey boss if there are guys looking for her and you're sending her to school. We should legally change her name for security purposes" Happy said finally chiming into the conversation.

Tony welcomed the interruption.

"Finally someone with sense. I'm going to work on that tomorrow and we need to schedule a press conference" he said looking to Pepper.

She nodded.

"Rhodey I need your help. I'm trying to find out about Rachel's husband's business. I need to find out who's after them" Tony said.

"Got it" Rhodey said.

"Alright that's it. Everyone out of my house but Pepper" Tony said as he walked out of the room to find Tiffany.

Tony saw Tiffany sitting on a rock outside the front of his house and he went outside to talk to her.

"Hi" he said.

She turned to face him with her eyes full of tears.

"I hate this. I'm stuck here with a father I don't know. My dad's dead, and my mother just dumped me, I don't know anyone. I'd rather they just find me" she said.

"First off don't you ever say that, I found you and I want you here no matter how much you resist. Tiffany I'm not the enemy. This is a big adjustment for me too but we can figure this out. You're in Malibu. You have weather like this every day. You're rich. I have enough money to send you to an Ivy League college seven times over. And most importantly you're loved and protected. You don't have to love me back. You can even hate me if you want to and that won't change the fact that you're my daughter and I love you. And if someone looks at you wrong I will pulverize them" Tony said.

I really hope this is getting through to her. It seems crazy that it's been a day but I do love her. She's my flesh and blood and the need to protect and provide washed over me the minute she told me who she was.

"How can you love me? You just met me yesterday. I'm going to cramp your playboy lifestyle" Tiffany said wiping away her tears.

"Did you happen to see the last part of the letter? The part about you being made from the truest, purest love anyone could ever have. I was head over heels in love with your mother. I was a complete fool for her. I have never really admitted to anyone how deeply in love with her I was. And when she left she destroyed me. Like ripped my insides out and stepped on them. It took me two years to finally move on with my life. That's how much I loved her when we made you. So when I saw you the first time and you told me that your mother was bringing your father to you I had this warm feeling of love and protection wash over me. I knew I loved you instantly and I felt an overwhelming need to protect you. I felt as if I was staring at your mother and then I noticed your eyes and it took me a minute to realize but those are my mother's eyes. So loving you is a no brainer kid" Tony said staring at her.

"Did you really love my mom that much?" she asked as she stood up.

"I did. She was my first and only love. For being a child genius I was pretty stupid. Your mother could make me lose my words"Tony admitted.

"Tony you better come inside, just you" Pepper whispered suddenly appearing next to them.

"One minute ok Tiffany" he said as he followed Pepper inside.

She pointed to the news on the television.

"A Massachusetts woman named Rachel Alcott was found shot and killed in an alley in Boston Massachusetts's. There were no witnesses and the police currently have no suspects. She was last seen leaving the Belmont hotel on Saturday evening"

Tony felt pain first and then anger wash over him. Whoever killed Rachel was going to pay for this. He just stood there staring at the television not speaking. His face was getting redder and his knuckles were getting whiter.

"Tony I'm so sorry" Pepper said taking his hand in hers.

"Go and keep her occupied until I think of what to say" he said trying to swallow down his own pain and thinking only of his daughter.

But it was too late she had already walked inside and saw the news report.

"No" she cried.

Pepper shut the television off and went over to Tiffany to console her. Tony joined them and wrapped his arms around Tiffany so she could cry on his chest. Tony shed a few years himself.

"I promise you that whoever killed your mother will pay with their life" Tony said clutching onto Tiffany with all he had.


	6. Chapter 6

Tiffany took a final look at herself and headed downstairs for her first day of school. She dreaded it but she didn't want to sit home with Tony.

"Let me look at you" Tony said when she entered the kitchen.

She looked at him with a miserable expression.

"You look beautiful. Let me take your picture" he said as he snapped one from his phone.

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"Yes. Have a great day. Happy is going to drive you to school. Here is money for lunch" he said handing her a fifty dollar bill.

"If you need anything while you're at school just call me or text me" Pepper said.

"Ok thanks" she said as she went outside and slid into the back of the car.

"Come on we need to get going too. I'll drive" Tony said as he pulled Pepper after him.

"We should just hop in with Happy and have him drop us off along the way" Pepper suggested.

"No" Tony said hopping into the driver seat.

Pepper got into the passenger side reluctantly and put her seatbelt on.

Tiffany arrived at school and she felt very vulnerable as everyone was staring at her. Her legal name was now Maria Tiffany Stark and if anyone were to look her up they would only find information about Tony's mother. This way she was still able to go by Tiffany and no one would could get any info about her. She sat down in the back of her first class and didn't look at anyone. She was very sad. Her mother was going to be buried in two days and she wanted something special to wear.

Tony approached the podium for the press conference he called. There were tons of journalists anticipating his official announcement. Pepper watched from the side and he gave her a smile.

Pepper was his rock and his steady calm. She was always the quiet after the storm that he needed. He needed her in ways he couldn't even explain.

"Thank you all for being here. I called this press conference today to get ahead of a situation before rumors start. I have a daughter that will now be living with me. I've always known about her but the circumstances have changed since her mother is now deceased. She is sixteen years old. I ask that you respect her privacy and mine at this time" Tony said right from the cards.

All the reporters in the room's hands shot up as soon as the words left his mouth.Tony pointed to one of them to take a question.

"Who's her mother?" a man in the back asked.

"I am not releasing her name at this time. She's deceased please don't disrespect her" Tony said pointing to a blonde in the front row.

"How did you keep her hidden for so long?" she asked.

"She was never hidden. She just didn't live with me and I've visited with her many times. You just weren't looking closely enough" he said pointing to one more person.

"Your parents never mentioned a grandchild. Are you leaving your company to her?"

"Because I was young and it was a private family matter. Everything I have is hers if it's what she wants. No more questions" Tony said walking over to Pepper and right out the front door.

They fought their way through the press until they got to the car.

"This is why we should have had Happy drive us" Pepper exclaimed.

"Let's take the day. We can grab Tiffany after school and go to the beach" Tony suggested.

He was in a great mood. What he really wanted to do was take Pepper in his arms and kiss her again but there were more important things he had to do.

"Don't you think that's something the two of you should do together without me? Spend some time bonding" she suggested.

"I need you there Pep" he said as he smiled at her.

"Tony I have work to do" she said not being able to not smile back.

"No you don't. Not today. Besides who else will I oogle at the beach? I'll swing by your place and you grab your bikini and then I'll get my swim trunks and we can pick her up and go to the beach" Tony said.

"Tony I don't have a suit for her and there are plenty of willing girls that you can oogle" Pepper said.

"But none of them will look as good as you in a bikini. Go get your suit and we'll go to the store" he said as he pulled up in front of Pepper's condo.

Tony got out quickly and rushed around to open the door for Pepper but she beat him to it and unlocked her door and went inside. Tony was completely fascinated by Pepper's house. He looked around at the pictures on her walls and the plants all around. The decor was very different than his style. He started poking his head in every room and doorway.

"I can't believe I've never been to your home" he exclaimed.

"Why would you come here?" she asked as she headed into her bedroom.

"You've never invited me here" he said sounding hurt.

"Tony why would I invite you here? You have everything you need and more at your house. This place doesn't have anything of interest to you" she said as she opened her bag.

"Sure it does. The decor and set up says a lot about you. It gives me a glimpse of who you are" Tony said.

"Who am I Tony?" she asked as she headed into her bedroom with him following.

"You're a strong, smart, sophisticated woman. You're very beautiful and you're girly but you have a wild side. You don't need a man to take care of you but like one to every now and then" he said.

_I nailed it. Again I've left her speechless, he thought as he smiled. _

Pepper didn't know what to say. She just grabbed her bikini and cover up out of her drawer and put it in a bag.

_Dammit Tony. He can always read me so well but I can never read him, she thought. _

Then she went into the bathroom to grab some sunscreen and she didn't realize that her black lace bra had fallen off the drying rack and she turned around and it was in Tony's hand. She could feel her face burning as she grabbed it from him.

"That is so my taste" Tony exclaimed as he imagined what Pepper looked like in it.

She tossed the bra back onto the drying rack and headed towards the front door.

Tony just followed. He got into the driver's seat and couldn't get the image he had of Pepper in that bra out of his mind. He imagined she had it under a white button down blouse and the buttons were unbuttoned low enough for him to see the bra as she leans over his desk and says "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"Tony?" Pepper asked.

"What?" he asked suddenly snapping out of it.

"Are you going to drive? We're just sitting here" she exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry. That black lace bra got my wheels turning" he said as he headed into town.

Pepper just shook her head. She made him stop at Everything But Water swimsuit shop. She got out and he followed. Pepper scanned the racks quickly and found a cute two piece bathing suit that would be age appropriate for Tiffany.

"What is this?" he said picking it up.

"It's a bathing suit for Tiffany"she exclaimed.

"My daughter is not wearing a two piece so gross men could oogle her" he said taking it out of Pepper's hands.

"Gross men like you" Pepper said.

"I would never oogle my own daughter" he snapped back.

"Of course not Tony but every woman you do oogle is someone's daughter" she said trying to put it in perspective.

"The women I oogle are of age" he said since he had no other defense.

"Tony this is perfect for her size and shape and not too revealing. Don't you trust me?" she asked.

Tony let go of it and handed it to Pepper.

"It's almost time for her to be done with school. Let's go back and get dressed. Happy will be dropping her off soon" Pepper said as they got into the car.

Tony drove eighty-five miles the whole way home and Pepper nearly had a heart attack.

"Are you going to drive like this with Tiffany in the car?" she said.

"No of course not" Tony said.

Pepper went into the house and went into the bathroom. And suddenly she wished she grabbed a pair of shorts. She didn't want to wear just a cover up. She untucked her shirt from her skirt and she unbuttoned her shirt quickly. She folded each piece up after she changed into her bikini. She put the cover up on and she decided to put her work skirt on over the bikini bottoms.

When she opened the door Tony was sitting on his kitchen counter in only his swim trunks and sunglasses. He had a tank top in his hand. He was about to comment on her skirt when Tiffany walked through the door.

"How was your first day?" Tony asked.

"Horrible. I ate lunch alone" she said.

"Well guess what? We're going to blow the rest of the day off and go to the beach" Tony exclaimed.

"I don't have a suit" she said.

"We stopped to get you one" he said handing her the bag.

Tiffany peeked in the bag and smiled.

"I'm going to change" she said.

Tony whipped into a parking space and shut the car off quickly. Pepper got out and took her flip flops off. She was glad she had a spare pair of flips flops in her car for her pedicure appointments. She carried them along with her purse and watched as Tony walked along with Tiffany. After they got to a spot near the water that Tony liked he stopped to turn around and look at Pepper.

"Why are you wearing your skirt with a cover up? You look ridiculous Potts?" she asked.

"Because I forgot to grab shorts" she exclaimed.

"Why do you need shorts? We're at the beach?" Tony asked as he put his chair down in the sand. Tiffany ran off towards the water.

"Because I look so good in this bikini that I might take the attention away from you and bruise your ego" she teased.

"NEVER it'll be a tie. You're as hot as me" he said as smiled at her.

"Fine" she said as she unzipped her skirt and shimmied it off.

She knew Tony wanted to ogle her and she was going to give him what he wanted. She pulled the cover up over her head and she had on a white string bikini. Tony's jaw literally dropped. Pepper pretended not to notice and grabbed her sunscreen from her bag and began putting it on her legs and arms and neck. She knew Tony was still there watching her and she refused to look up.

"If you do my back I'll do yours" he suggested.

"Ok sure" she said as she lifted her hair off her shoulders and turned her back to him.

She felt Tony's soft fingertips run along her spine and then back up in between her shoulders and everywhere else. She never felt his hands on that part of her skin and the touch made her tingle inside. He was so soft and gentle. And she could only imagine what he was like in the bedroom.

When he was done she turned around and took the sunscreen out of his hand and he turned around. Pepper rubbed the lotion on Tony's back in circles and she dragged her hand all the way down to his waist band.

Tony felt a chill go up and the feeling of Pepper's soft hands on his skin. She knew exactly what she was doing.

She dropped the bottle of lotion and headed towards the water. She was going to stop worrying and have fun for once. She was really hoping her and Tony would talk about what happened between them at some point. She knew how complicated he was and she felt that if she brought it up he would feel that it was pressure so she was leaving it up to him. They reached the water's edge and Tony lifted Pepper up and dunked her down under the cold water.

"Tony I'm going to kill you" Pepper said when she surfaced.

She chased after him and he caught up with Tiffany and hid behind her.

"If you try and splash me you'll get Tiffany" he warned with a laugh.

"Gee thanks Tony" Tiffany said.

"I'm sorry your first day didn't go well. I had a hard time in school too" he confessed.

"I know Pepper just took me shopping for clothes and everything but I want to wear something special to mom's funeral" she said catching Tony off guard.

_Oh no. I don't know how I'm going to break her heart, he thought. _

He hadn't even thought about it. It would be a really bad idea to be seen at the funeral. Tiffany would be exposed and whoever was after them may be there waiting for her to show up.

"You can get whatever you want but we can't go to the funeral until I find these guys trying to kill you. We can drive up but we have to stay in the car. If anyone sees you there you are compromised" he said gently.

"I can't even go and bury my mom" she argued.

"It's not safe. I promise after I get to the bottom of this I will take you to her gravesite so we can both pay our respects" Tony said.

Tiffany just stormed out of the water and ran back to the beach blanket.

"Am I doing the right thing? It's too dangerous" Tony asked Pepper as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

She pulled the towel down to her waist to tie it and looked at Tony whose wet hair was twisted and hanging down his forehead. And the water droplets were glistening all over his chest. She was momentarily distracted by exactly how beautiful he was.

"No Tony I think you're doing the right thing" Pepper said handing him the other towel.

He used it to dry his hair and threw it over his shoulders as they walked back.

"I was really hoping we could stay longer but now she's angry with me" Tony said.

"She's not angry with you. She's grieving her mother and taking it out on you" Pepper explained as they walked.

"I'm the one helping her" Tony said getting defensive.

"Tony she's sixteen and her whole life got turned upside down. She had to leave her whole life behind. Try to understand what she's feeling. Remember how you felt when you lost your parents?" Pepper asked him.

"I will never forget the pain of losing my mother. Thank you for that painful reminder" Tony said.

"I'm sorry Tony I know how close you two were. Maybe try and talk to Tiffany about it. You've both lost your parents it's common ground " Pepper said.

They finished packing their things and they could see Tiffany in the car in the backseat with earbuds in.

It was six-thirty and Tiffany had been in her room pretty much since they got home. She was sitting on her bed leafing through the pictures of her mother that Tony had given her. She tried to imagine them as a couple and she just couldn't picture it. Tony was Iron Man and it was hard to picture him as anything else. She felt that he hasn't even attempted to spend any time getting to know her since she arrived and had no interest in being her father. She felt like more of an obligation or a debt to her mother and he was always too distracted by Pepper.

She heard a knock on her door and she ignored it. She heard another knock and ignored that too.

"Can I come in?" Tony said through the door.

"Does it really matter? It's your house you're going to come in whether I want you to or not" Tiffany said as she looked out the window at the beautiful Malibu scenery.

"It's not just my house anymore, it's your house too. I want you to feel comfortable here. I just wanted to see if you wanted dinner. Pepper and I ordered a ton of takeout" he said.

"I just want you to leave me alone" she said back.

"You know I lost my mother too at a young age if you ever want to talk about it. I'm grieving your mother's death too" Tony said softly and he looked to Pepper for her approval.

Pepper smiled and motioned for Tony leave her be.

"That was very sweet. Just let her know you're available to her and she will come around" Pepper reassured him.

Tony grabbed a bottle of Pepper's favorite wine and two glasses and met her on the couch. The Chinese takeout was spread out all over the coffee table.

"What's this?" Pepper asked as he handed her a glass of wine.

"I've been saving it because I know it's your favorite but I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you" he said.

"Tony I don't need anything from you. My salary is more than enough" she said.

"And I definitely make you earn it. That's why I got you something as a thank you for all you do" he said handing her a box.

"Tony what's this?" she said as she felt a panic rise in her chest.

She was taken completely by surprise. Pepper opened the box and gasped. There was a beautiful princess cut diamond bracelet inside and she knew it was worth at least triple her salary.

"Tony I can't accept this. This is something a husband gives to his wife" Pepper said even though she was touched.

"Well you're my work wife so it's kind of the same thing" Tony said as he was staring into her deeply.

"This is so beautiful. No one has ever gotten me anything like this before" Pepper said.

_What on earth is Tony doing? The bracelet is beautiful but it's too much. What is he trying to say?, she thought. _

Tiffany entered the kitchen she had decided to talk to her father after all and neither one of them noticed she was even there. She stood there waiting for them to notice her.

"You deserve it. I know I can be difficult sometimes" he said as he brushes a hair off her face.

Pepper felt her face get hot from the contact of her hand against her skin.

Tony was staring at her and she felt super uncomfortable. She finished her wine and poured another glass. He poured himself one too.

"Here try these" Tony said taking Pepper's fork and pinching one of his shrimps to feed her.

Pepper bit it gently and he just watched. Her poured himself his third glass of wine.

"Now try mine" she said pinching a dumpling with his fork and bringing it to his lips.

Tiffany continued to stand there unnoticed and she felt like it was hopeless. He was too distracted by Pepper. She went back up to her room. He doesn't care about me at all, she thought.

Tony sat up straight and got closer to Pepper.

"I know another way I could have a taste" Tony said as he leaned in until he could feel Pepper's lips.

Pepper pulled away shocked and angry. And Tony was even more shocked. He sat there for a moment shocked.

"We kissed at the reunion and then you went totally cold on me. And now you think you can just kiss me again? You can't just kiss me whenever you want. One minute you're so into me and the next you keep me at arm's length and don't tell me anything. I thought we were getting close. I am done with this Tony. I'm going home" Pepper said as she headed for the door.

_I should have known better. Why did I let myself get so wrapped up in him? she thought. _

"I always want to kiss you" he said trying to process why Pepper was mad.

"Tony I am not here for you to kiss whenever you feel like it. I'm not part of your little black book. I work for you and I admit we have a bit of an unconventional relationship for a boss and an employee and we've grown very close over the years but we need to establish some kind of boundaries" she said.

Tony stared at her and he didn't understand why she was so upset.

"Why are you so upset? Do you not like the bracelet?" Tony asked.

_Dammit Pepper. What did I do wrong? We were on a date when I kissed you. I don't tell you things because I get stressed and I work better if no one knows. It's not to shut you out, he thought. _

"You've made it crystal clear how clueless you are . Goodnight Tony" Pepper said handing him the box with the bracelet in it and headed to the door.

He was feeling his buzz heavily and he followed her to the door like a lost puppy.

"Pepper please wait" he muttered.

Once he saw her car drive away he headed back into the living room and threw his whiskey glass at the wall.

"Dum-e, You I need all of this put away and all this stuff cleaned up" he barked to his robots.

He went upstairs to change and dialed Happy's number.

"I'm going to get a girl for the night. I need you to stay here with Tiffany" Tony said into the phone.

He didn't know Tiffany was standing in the doorway.

"It'd be easier if you just tell Pepper how you feel" she said interrupting him.

"I'm sorry were you eavesdropping?" he asked angrily.

"I was downstairs in the kitchen. I came down to talk to you and you were too busy playing with Pepper. You didn't even know I was there. I saw the whole thing with the bracelet and you guys feeding each other" Tiffany said.

"I'm sorry you felt ignored. I admit Pepper is a distraction to me, but that doesn't mean that you can't interrupt me" Tony said trying to soften his anger with the situation.

"Are you in love with her?" Tiffany asked as she sized Tony up. She heard the rumors about him and that seemed to be the only logical piece to the puzzle.

"Pepper and I's relationship is none of your business" he said.

"What relationship? No wonder she doesn't want you. You're a total jerk and I don't know what my mom ever saw in you" she said as she turned on her heel.

Happy was at the door and Tony tried to storm passed him but Happy stopped him.

"Tony you're drunk. I can't let you drive"

"I want some company tonight" he mumbled.

"You're drunk you're not even going to be able to do anything" Happy said.

"I don't care. I want one here. Call a service" he said trying to blink back tears he didn't know he was about to have.

"Ok boss" Happy said finding a local escort service.

He was going to get a girl and he didn't care what Pepper thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Pepper walked into the Stark Mansion after talking herself out of quitting for the last two hours. She realized that she let herself get too close and too playful with Tony and it was her fault that she was having feelings for him. She knows how he is with girls and she shouldn't have thought it'd be any different with her. It was going to be difficult but she was going back to keeping things strictly professional between them. She opened the door and a woman came down the stairs and Pepper felt knots in her stomach. Crystal clear, she thought. Tony was never going to be what she hoped he would be.

"Where's Tony? I need to get paid" the woman said rather abrasively.

"Paid?" Pepper asked.

She was confused for a moment. Tony was hiding in the other room so he could see if he got a reaction out of Pepper.

"Yeah for services" she said.

"Riiiight. You're an escort. This is a first for Mr. Stark. How much?" Pepper asked.

She was trying to push down a fury inside of her whose flames were threatening to come out.

"That'll be one thousand three hundred and twenty dollars" the woman said.

"Just a moment" Pepper said heading into the other room where Tony kept his safe.

She opened it and counted out the bills to pay the woman and locked it up behind her. She headed back out into the living room and paid the woman. She waited until the woman left to head downstairs to find Tony when he walked out of the other room.

"Pepper be prepared to stay tonight" he said.

Pepper was completely thrown off. He was pretending as if nothing happened last night.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"We have to leave at four am. We're going to Massachusetts for the funeral" Tony said.

"Ok I'll stop home later to get some things" Pepper said as she went to find a place to work.

She was so angry she could feel her blood pressure rising. She needed a vacation. Tony sat down on the couch in the same room with Pepper.

"Jarvis I need everything you can find on Greg Alcott" he said.

He was determined to investigate Rachel's husband and try and find out who killed him, so he could keep Tiffany safe.

Pepper looked up at him and her heart was breaking even though she was still mad. She could only imagine what was going through his head at any given moment. She wished she could shut her feelings for him off but they were too strong and too deep. She watched and listened while he talked to Jarvis to get to the bottom of what business Rachel's husband was in.

Tiffany came down the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

"Oh good you still work here" Tiffany said to Pepper as she passed.

Pepper didn't say anything. She was actually afraid of what would come out of her mouth if she spoke without being asked a question. She had a mouthful for Tony but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction that she was angry at him. And she didn't want to say something he might mistake for flirting so silence was better.

"Pep?" Tony asked.

"What can I do for you Mr. Stark?" she asked as she looked up.

"Nothing. You just haven't said a word since you got here" Tony stated as he eyed her up. He was trying to read her.

"I have nothing to talk to you about unless you need something" she said.

"I don't need anything. I just thought-

"I should get back to my work in the other room and let you finish what you're working on" Pepper said gathering her things and going into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Pep come on" he called after her but she ignored him.

Tony was very upset. He didn't like Pepper not talking to him. He decided that he would give her a little time before breaching the subject.

Pepper was in the kitchen with Tiffany who was filling her school bag with snacks. Tiffany opened one of the cabinet doors and it was like heaven. There were bags and bags of crunchy cheese doodles. Tiffany grabbed like three bags and shoved them into her bag.

"You eat those too?" Pepper asked wrinkling her face in disapproval.

"Yes my favorite snack ever" she said grabbing an apple and a bottle of water.

"Don't worry your father eats them like they are going out of style and I need to order them in bulk. You will never run out. As a matter of fact if you're going to be staying here now I better order more now" Pepper said making a note for herself.

"I'm glad you didn't quit. Us girls need to stick together" Tiffany said.

Even though her father was totally distracted by her she had taken a liking to Pepper.

"I'm not going to lie I almost quit last night but your father needs me and I just needed to get my head on straight" Pepper said.

"I think he's acting jerky because he's in love with you. You should just seduce him on the couch. That'll get his attention" Tiffany said bluntly.

"Your father is a very handsome man I won't deny that but he is my boss and boundaries need to be established" Pepper said as she repeated her mantra.

"I just think you'd both be much happier and in better moods if you guys were banging" Tiffany said as she headed to the front door.

Pepper stood there speechless. She was no doubt Tony's daughter. She put her coffee cup in the sink and when she looked up she saw the mail had come through the slot. Pepper walked over and picked it up. She leafed through it and there was one in particular that caught her eye.

"This came for you" Pepper said handing Tony the manila envelope.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think it's the paternity test" she said.

Tony ripped it open and scanned the results quickly.

"She's mine. I figured she was but now we know for sure" he said.

Pepper was on her way back into the kitchen when Tony stopped her.

"Pepper" he called.

"Yes Mr. Stark" she said coming back to where he was sitting.

"You know I hate the Mr. Stark. Please just Tony. Are you mad at me still?" he asked.

"Not at all" Pepper said with a smile.

She was going to kill him with kindness.

"Then why aren't you talking to me? You haven't made any jokes at my expense or yelled at me or told me not to do something" Tony whined.

"You can do whatever you want from now on. I'm not getting involved in any of your personal choices" Pepper said.

Tony knew something was up with Pepper and he didn't know how to fix it.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Because we need boundaries. I will no longer overstep. That was a mistake and look where it lead us. I don't want any confusing feelings or gray area. You're the boss. I'm the assistant" Pepper said.

"Pep you're not just my assistant. You're my friend. Our relationship has evolved. So you're saying you're not my friend?" Tony asked.

"When I'm on the clock I'm your assistant and when I'm off the clock we can be friends" Pepper explained.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why are you doing this? Pepper you kissed me back" Tony said.

"Yes I did and that was a big mistake. It should never have happened and it was my fault for allowing it to happen" Pepper said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way it wasn't a mistake for me. I just don't get why you're doing this now after all this time"

"Because my blood pressure was 140 over 90 yesterday. I can't handle the stress of all your personal stuff. If you need me for work or Tiffany I will help but all the personal stuff is just too much" Pepper said.

"Did you go to the Doctor? That's not good Pepper" he asked very concerned.

"No I tested it at home. I did things the Tony Stark way" Pepper said.

"Pepper this is serious. You should get checked out" he said placing his hand on her arm.

"Tony it went down once I got home for the day. I'm fine. Just let me work. I need to work somewhere away from you"she said honestly.

He was deeply hurt by Pepper's words and he knew he deserved it.

"What do I have to do for us to go back to what it was?" Tony asked.

"Hire a new assistant" Pepper joked.

Tony didn't know what to say. He was so upset. He didn't think he was that bad. He didn't want to affect Pepper's health and he was even more upset that Pepper said she regretted the kiss.

"NEVER" he said walking away.

Tony sent Rhodey a text he wanted to get away from Pepper for awhile so she could work in peace and he could clear his head. After Rhodey agreed to meet him Tony came up to find Pepper.

"I need a break. I'm going to meet Rhodey. Feel free to do whatever you want while I'm gone" Tony said as he headed for the door.

"Are you ok?" Pepper asked suddenly changing her tune.

"Pep I think we should have some boundaries" Tony said grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

Pepper knew she probably deserved that and she decided to take this time to go and get her stuff since she would be spending the night.

Tony pulled up to Neptune's Net and Rhodey was waiting for him outside.

"What's on your mind?" Rhodey said as they sat at a high top table.

"It's Pepper. Things are not going well and I can't seem to focus on anything else because it's like she's the center of the universe and everything else I need to focus on is rotating around her and I can't make it stop" Tony confessed to his friend.

"I've seen this before Tony" Rhodey said nodding his head.

"What is it? What's wrong with me? Why can't I focus?" Tony asked.

He was desperate for an answer.

"Nothing dude. You're in love" Rhodey said.

"That's impossible" Tony said.

_Could I really be in love with Pepper? Does this beautiful woman with freckles that has taken care of me for the last ten years suddenly mean more to me? Have things really changed that much? There's no way ive changed. _

"Tony you called me to come all the way out to Malibu to listen to you whine and then argue with me" Rhodey said.

"Pepper and I had a fight last night. Now she's drawing boundaries. She wants to keep everything employer and employee. She wouldn't even talk to me for a good forty-five minutes. And then this morning when she found the escort I hired she had no reaction" Tony said.

"You hired an escort? What are you thinking?" Rhodey said shaking his head at his friend.

"I didn't actually sleep with her. I just wanted her there so Pepper could see her in the morning because I was angry" Tony said.

"Wow Tony you really know how to press her buttons. What did you guys fight about?" Rhodey asked him.

"I still can't wrap my mind around it. We had a great day. We went to the press conference and I suggested we blow off the rest of the day and go to the beach. We stopped to get a bathing suit for Tiffany and we went back to the house and she was thrilled. Then we went to the beach and we came back here. We ordered takeout and I opened her favorite wine and I gave her the diamond bracelet I got for her and told her how much I appreciated her and we were feeding each other and I went to kiss her and she freaked out. I don't get it" Tony said.

"What did she say?"

"She said "I'm not yours to kiss anytime you want" and something about me being hot and cold with her" Tony said.

"And what was your response?" Rhodey said trying to take it all in before he responded.

"I told her I always want to kiss her and she was saying she is not here for that. Again I don't understand what the problem is" Tony said.

"Tony Pepper doesn't want to be your friend with benefits. She doesn't want to run your errands all day and kick women out of your house and kiss you sometimes. She wants to be with you. I told you not to sleep on this. Pepper is going to move on and you're going to be alone. Think about what it's like for a second to love someone like you and what that must be like for her" Rhodey said.

"But that's just it Rhodey. Pepper doesn't love me" Tony said.

"Are you blind Tony? Why do you think she's been here all these years?"

_Pepper in love with me. Impossible. She has a comeback for every sexual innuendo i throw at her he thought._

"No but I'm damaged. Rhodey I can't go through that again" Tony said referring to his heartbreak.

"Pepper is not Rachel. And you found out why Rachel left. She didn't leave because of you" Rhodey said.

"I can't feel that pain again. Do you know what that's like?" Tony asked his friend.

"Of course Tony. Normal everyday people get their hearts broken. It's a part of life and you move on. I don't know why you do this to yourself. Don't you want to be happy?"

"I don't know what I want"

"And I don't know what to tell you" Rhodey said.

"Thanks for meeting me. I got the check" Tony said putting his credit card down.

Pepper arrived back at the house with her overnight bag and sat on the couch. Tony wasn't home yet and she was worried about him. Tiffany came through the front door and saw Pepper on the couch.

"Where's Tony?" she asked as she came in to join Pepper on the couch.

"He went to meet Rhodey"

Tiffany looked up at the wall and saw all the photos of her as a kid framed and hung up on the walls from the time she was a baby to her most recent school picture.

"Did he really frame those?" Tiffany asked.

"Well he asked me to frame them but he hung them up himself" Pepper said.

Tony came through the door and joined them on the couch.

"How was school? Any better today?" he asked out of genuine concern.

"I made a couple of friends today" she said.

"That's great" he said.

"We're leaving at 4am to go to the funeral so I thought we'd have an early dinner and get some sleep. We can go out just me and you. What do you say?" Tony suggested.

"Okay" she said.

Pepper went upstairs to prepare Tony's overnight bag and Tiffany's as well. She went into the bathroom and filled the tub as high as it would go and turned on the audiobook for Pride Prejudice. She just laid back and closed her eyes. Tony gave her so much stress but at the same time he was exciting and he liked to share it with her. They were in a funk and she needed time away from him. She really wanted to use her vacation but Tiffany seemed to want her around.

"This place has such great views" Tiffany said as she looked around.

"Your mom always loved the beach. I took her to Cape Cod for spring break. My father flipped when he found out" Tony said.

"This is the nicest place I've ever been. I've never been further than Connecticut" Tiffany said.

"You have me now and I can take you anywhere you want to go" Tony exclaimed.

"Even this food is so fancy for me. It's good but if I had it my way I'd just have cheese doodles" she said.

"Crunchy" Tony said.

She laughed.

"Look I wanted to apologize for last night. I was upset about my fight with Pepper and I took it out on you. It wasn't right" Tony said.

"You want my forgiveness?" she asked.

"Yes. That would be wonderful" he said.

"Then don't lie to me. You have a thing for Pepper true or false" she said.

"True" Tony admitted.

"I knew it. I've only been here less than a week and I could figure it out"

"Is it that obvious?" Tony asked.

"To literally everyone in the universe" she said.

"What about you? You better not be talking to any boys" Tony said.

"Says the world's most famous playboy" Tiffany said.

Tony shut his mouth and tried to think of something to talk to his teenage daughter about.

"So what interests do you have? What do you do for fun?" he asked her.

"I like movies and drawing mostly and smoking weed" she said.

Tony's eyes got big.

"Not anymore" Tony said smiling.

Tiffany looked away.

"Why didn't you make my mom come with you?" she asked.

"I tried. I pleaded with her. She just handed me the hotel key and the letter and ran off. It all happened so fast. Believe me if I knew what was happening I would have done anything to protect her. I would have brought her back here too" Tony said.

"How long am I going to have to hide?" Tiffany asked.

"Just until I find these guys" Tony said.

"Are you going to kill them?" Tiffany said.

"If I have to I won't hesitate" Tony said.

"I'm tired. Can we go now?" she asked.

"Sure" he said as he paid the bill.

Pepper heard the car pull up and decided not to go downstairs. She wanted to pretend she was asleep in case because she knew Tony wouldn't wake her up.

"Goodnight Tony" Tiffany said as she headed up the stairs.

"Wait come here" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I got this in the mail today. It's official. I'm so happy I want to frame it" he said handing her the paternity test papers.

Tiffany felt herself starting to tear up and she looked up at him.

"It's awkward and I don't know you, but I'm grateful for you" she said trying to fight her tears.

Tony pulled her in for a hug despite how awkward it was.

"Goodnight" he said even though he knew he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Tiffany stared out the window of the Stark private jet and looked over at Tony who was on his second drink. She was trying to feel some kind of connection to Tony and it just wasn't there yet. She just wanted this to be over and done with. She was angry with her mother for leaving and she felt guilty for it. She didn't understand why she just couldn't have had Tony meet them both in the hotel room and they were answers she was never going to get. The plane landed and they piled into a car with tinted windows. They pulled into the ceremony and parked along the line of cars leading up to grave site.

Tiffany wanted to get out of the car so bad but she didn't bother saying anything. She sat there silently watching the service through the window. She thought she was going to feel something but she felt numb.

Tony reached for her hand and squeezed it. He had his head down.

"I promise that I will bring you back here to say goodbye when it's safe"Tony said.

"I don't care. She's dead. What's the point? She just left me here. I just want to go home" Tiffany said.

I miss you so much Mom. Things with Tony are ok but I don't know him she thought as she gazed out at all the people there crying for her mother.

"Your mother did what she did to protect you. Don't say that. Hogan take us back" Tony said. He knew she was angry and he felt bad for her.

They drove back to the jet and everyone piled back in.

Tony still had his head hanging down. He didn't even say much to Pepper. She could tell he was very upset. And she thought this might be a perfect time to for everyone to take a break.

"Hey Tony?" Pepper asked.

"What's up Pep?"

He gave her those eyes that always make her melt. Even with those beautiful eyes of his making her insides melt, it wasn't enough to make any of this go away. Pepper's level of stress was at an all time high and she just needed a few days. She wasn't really even mad at Tony anymore but everything going on was making her head spin.

"I know it's short notice but I was wondering if I could take a few days off. I just need a break"

A break. I'll never survive. How can I wake up and not see Pepper's beautiful face? How can I keep a schedule? How could I deprive this woman of a vacation she so deserves? What if I've really driven her away this time?

"What? Is it me? Are we ok? I didn't sleep with that escort. I just wanted you to think I did " Tony admitted.

He was afraid Pepper was really mad this time.

"Tony it's not you. I just need a break. I'm mentally fried and exhausted. My blood pressure was through the roof again. I just need some rest. You can call or text me if you need something and I will still send you reminders from home about meetings and everything but I need this" she explained.

She was going to miss Tony but it was for the best. She needed time away. She also didn't want him overreacting about her health.

"Are you ok? Are you sick? You want me to take you to the hospital?" Tony asked with his eyes full of concern.

"Tony I'm ok. I just need some rest" she said looking up at him and those brown eyes still full of concern softened a bit.

Damm those eyes get me everytime she thought.

"Anything for you Pep but if you don't check in with me daily to make sure you're ok I will come to your house and check on you"

Tony was very concerned for Pepper's well being. He had to keep her safe and healthy.

"Thank you Tony. And don't worry. I will text you and I will call you to say goodnight" she assured him.

"I'll be back to work Thursday"

"That's four days" Tony said out loud.

Four days of no Pepper. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE? Tony this is time to put on your big boy pants and show her you're a grown man.

"Well I already have Sunday off so I'm only taking three vacation days technically" Pepper said.

"I know. It's ok. I want you to take as many days as you need I'm just trying to prepare myself. Each day that goes by that you're not here with me feels like a year" Tony said not caring that it sounded like a cheesy line. He meant it.

"Tony don't be silly" she said smiling at him.

"I mean it. I always want you here with me" he said giving her those eyes again.

Pepper smiled at him again and sighed. She was going to miss those eyes the next few days.

"What about you Tiffany? Is there anything you need from me before I take these couple of days off?" Pepper asked.

"Just don't quit" Tiffany said as she continued to stare out the window.

When they finally got back to Tony's home Pepper set up sticky note reminders on everything that was important for Tony to remember and stuck them all over the house and she printed out his schedule until Thursday.

"Is there anything else you need Tony? Speak now or forever hold your peace" she said.

"What I need and what I want are two very different things" Tony said as he eyed her up.

She just smirked at him.

"What? No witty comeback?"he asked.

"Not today Tony. We just came from the funeral of the first woman you loved" Pepper said.

Tony tensed a bit. He still hadn't processed losing Rachel. His mind traveled into a memory he wasn't prepared for.

Tony was laying down on the bed reflecting on the week he spent in Cape Cod with Rachel. It was a great week and he knew he was going to feel his father's wrath when he returned but he didn't care. It was so worth it. He could hear that the shower was still running and he got up and went over to the bathroom. The door wasn't locked so he decided he was going to join Rachel in the shower. He stripped down and opened the glass door.

"Huh Tony you scared me. What are you doing?" she asked.

"I think my father may kill me when we get back so I need to make love to you one more time" Tony said as he stepped in and let the water wash over him.

Rachel faltered for a moment. It was his eyes. She couldn't resist the eyes.

"You know I could never resist those eyes" she said as she pressed her lips against his.

"I do have a few small confessions to make" he said as he was nibbling down her neck.

"What is it?" she said trying not to melt away from those eyes.

"The night that we made love the first time….that was my first time" he admitted.

Rachel was taken about. She felt like a predator for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me? You were so confident and you seemed to know what you were doing. I just assumed……" she trailed off.

"I was embarrassed to tell you. I wanted you to be the first anyway" Tony said.

"What's the other confession?" she asked as the water still poured over them.

"You know I love you. I told you but you don't know how much" he said softly.

"Tell me" she said.

"I am so deeply madly in love with you. You're my whole world Rachel. I'll be going back to New York when I finish school in around two years and i need you with me" he said.

"I'm so in love with you too Tony and I would follow you anywhere" she said.

"Good now let's get back to the important stuff. My research on female anatomy. Strictly for research purposes of course" he said as he cupped her breast.

"Of course" she said.

And that was the last time Tony and Rachel made love. When they got back Howard nearly killed Tony. He had him on complete lockdown. He was not allowed to see Rachel for at least a week. His mother let him sneak in a few phone calls but it was killing him. And the week after that she was gone from his life for good.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just remembered the last time I made love to her. We were in Cape Cod for my spring break. It was such a nice memory of us. I wanted to remember her and smile and feel the love I had for her and that's it but I'm angry Pepper and I feel like shit about it. She told me, she loved me and then left. She had sixteen years to tell me about Tiffany. And I know she was afraid. But I would've done anything to keep her safe. And then she finally reveals her secret to me and she takes off. I should have done more to stop her. Pepper she's dead because of me and I feel the pain of her leaving all over again. She said she would be in touch and she died twelve hours later. There is so much I wanted to tell her and I'll never get the chance" he said as his eyes got glassy.

I thought I let Rachel go a long time ago. I did not intend to get this emotional. This is why I don't do relationships.

"Tony it's not your fault. How could you have known?" Pepper said grabbing for his hand.

"I loved her Pep and ultimately my love for her lead her to her death. If I never loved her then she would never have been pregnant and sent away and she wouldn't have married that guy and she'd be alive right now" Tony said trying to fight back the tears.

"Tony don't say that. Tiffany was made from that love. She was meant to be born" Pepper reminded him.

"I'll never be able to tell her that I forgive her" Tony said surprised by how emotional he was getting.

"Oh Tony she knows you've forgiven her" Pepper said as she pulled him in for a hug. He held Pepper tightly and collapsed a little bit in her arms.

"When I saw her at the hotel I let her have it Pepper" Tony said.

"You had every right. She left you with no explanation"

"Her hands they were shaking Pep. She was scared and I let her go" Tony said blaming himself.

This one's on me. I didn't help her and now she's dead.

Tony was rambling and getting so worked up. Pepper could only think of one way to calm him down. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers for a moment and she felt him completely stop. Then she pulled away.

"I had to calm you down somehow. It's going to be ok Tony"

Tony felt dizzy from both his grief and Pepper's kiss. He didn't know what else to do besides call it a night.

"You should get going Pep. You need your rest" Tony said pulling away. He was getting very emotional and he felt like he was getting swallowed by his feelings for Pepper.

"If you need anything please call me and I'll do my best to help" Pepper said.

"I'm going to do my best to not call you. And you need to take care of yourself. High blood pressure and stress is not good. You better check in with me"Tony stressed.

"I will" she said.

"So this is it" Tony said as he grabbed her hands in his.

"I'm just taking a couple of days off. I'm not leaving my job here"

"Why does it feel like that?" Tony asked.

"I promise. I will be back Thursday" Pepper said heading for the door.

Tony watched her walk out and he knew there was no way to prepare for four days without Pepper.


	9. Chapter 9

Pepper awoke and looked at the clock and sat up in a panic when she saw it was 8:00 a.m. and then she remembered she was on vacation. She picked up her phone and saw that there was no text from Tony. Yesterday was Sunday and Tony always seemed to manage ok on Sundays by himself but it was the next three days that she was worrying about. She wondered if he made it to his meeting. She grabbed her phone to text him and then put it down. This was her vacation. She laid back down on the bed and rolled over. She was trying to decide what to do today. She already felt better having woke up three hours later than normal. She decided on a pedicure and a Netflix binge watching session but not until she wasted at least another hour just laying there.

Tony was in a meeting with the board of directors and he was bored. Normally about this time he'd be texting with and ogling with Pepper. He thought about texting her but he didn't want to bother her.

"Mr. Stark?" someone asked.

"Yes" he said as he looked.

"Do you have that information for us?"he asked.

Tony was frazzled. He flipped through the folder Pepper had made and looked at all the color coated post it notes. He was rustling through the papers and everyone was staring at him.

How does Pepper do this? I don't even know what I'm looking at.

"These are the plans right here" he said handing a copy to everyone.

He was surviving by some sort of miracle. This was making him appreciate what Pepper does more and more. He looked at the clock and he couldn't wait for this to be over. The meeting only had about fifteen minutes left when he received a text and his heart jumped a bit hoping it was from Pepper.

He saw that it was from Tiffany and he opened it.

It read:

I got my period in school. The nurse gave me a pad and Pepper's supply is empty. Can you get me some?

Tony read it again and scratched his head.

Pepper kept tampons in his house. How did he not know that?

He opened the bar and into the text box he typed:

Sure thing. I will take care of it.

How hard can it be? He thought.

Tony got to the drugstore and found the feminine aisle and he was extremely overwhelmed. He had know idea how many different types there were.

I need Pepper. No don't call her she's on vacation. But would she really be mad at this one little thing.

Pepper was enjoying her pedicure immensely and she had her eyes closed while her nail tech scrubbed her feet with the body scrub. The exfoliation felt amazing after wearing high heels day after day. She was so blissed out and she heard her phone ringing. She looked at it and it was a FaceTime request from Tony. She hit ignore and closed her eyes again but the ringing didn't stop. She finally hit accept.

"Why are you FaceTiming me and not calling me?"she asked.

Tony flipped the camera and all Pepper could see was boxes of tampons.

"Tony why are you showing me tampons?"she said not putting it all together.

"Tiffany text me that she had her period. I thought I was just going to come in here and grab a box and go but there are hundreds of them. Thin, overnight, wings, jumbo etc" he said. Pepper loved this.

"So basically you're at my mercy" she said staring into those eyes that make her melt.

"I wasn't going to bother you I swear but this is an emergency" he said.

"Put the phone by the tampons" Pepper said and she watched as a whole shelf of them came into view.

"Grab the multi-pack" she said and he grabbed it.

"Now show me the pads" she said. Once they came into view she gave him a bunch of instructions and he grabbed everything Pepper told him to including Motrin and some chocolate and heating pads.

"Thank you so much Pepper. I had no idea it was this involved" Tony said.

"Who tied your tie for you?" Pepper asked changing the subject. It was hard for Tony to lie when he was caught off guard.

"I did it myself" he said as he grabbed at it.

"Really? So it appears that you do know how to do it" Pepper said.

"I like the way you do it better" he said.

"Ok Tony I've already given you ten minutes. I have to go" Pepper said.

"Why? Where are you?"he asked.

"I'm getting a pedicure" she said.

"I want to see. Show me" he said.

"No that's weird "she said.

"Come on show me" he said.

"What do you have some sort of foot fetish?"she asked suddenly remembering all the times when she'd kick her heels off at work and he insisted on giving her a foot massage.

"Pep you're breaking up. I can't hear you. Bad connection" he said and then he hung up.

Pepper laid back and closed her eyes again. She was proud of Tony for not calling her for every little thing. She was going to give him a pass on this one. Most guys would be confused buying those items.

Tiffany got home from school and according to his text he would be caught up in meetings for the next couple of hours. She opened her phone and text Wade the cute boy she met at school. When he text back that he was on his way she got even more excited. She went upstairs to change into something a little more sexy. She chose cut off shorts a tight midriff top. And then he was here. Tiffany opened the door and smiled at him.

"I brought what you asked for" he said handing her a bag. She opened it and there bags of weed and her fake I.d.

"Here"'she said handing him a wad of cash. She used the money her father had given her and soon she would need more.

"So you wanna chill for a bit?" she asked as she let him in.

"Tiffany I do not recommend that" Jarvis said.

"What's that?" Wade asked.

"Just Jarvis. He's the AI that runs the house. Don't worry about him" Tiffany said leading him inside onto the couch.

"Whoa" he said as he looked around.

"Wanna smoke some?"she asked as she took the bag out.

"I highly advise against it" Jarvis said again.

"Mute" she said. Wade laughed.

"We should do it outside though. I don't want my father to smell it" she said.

"Sure" he said following her outside.

Tiffany lit up and started to relax a bit. She hoped that her hair and clothes wouldn't smell like weed. She was going to have to change and spray some perfume so Tony wouldn't find out.

Tony was elbow deep in papers at a client meeting when the alert went off on his phone that someone the house didn't recognize was there.

"Excuse me a moment. It's my daughter" he said breaking away from his meeting.

Tony dialed Tiffany's number and she just hit ignore. He was terrified that someone had found her.

"I'm sorry there's an emergency. I have to get back to my house. My assistant will return to work on Thursday and we can reschedule this then" he said as he grabbed his folder and bolted at the door.

Tony drove like 85 miles the whole way home and bust through the door.

"Tiffany" he called.

"What's up Tony?"she asked coming out of the other room.

"Are you ok? I was so worried" he said.

"I'm fine. Did you get my stuff?"she asked.

"Who was here?"he asked as he handed her the bag from the local drugstore.

"No one" she said.

"I get alerts when someone the house doesn't recognize is here. Don't lie to me" he said.

"Tony chill. It was just a friend from school" she said.

"Chill? There are people out there that I don't know trying to kill you. I left a very important meeting because I got the alert and I thought they were here. I thought they found you and hurt you. Do you have any idea how scared I was?"he said raising his voice.

"It was just a friend from school" she said with a shrug.

"You can have friends here but you need to ask me first" he said as he pulled her into him for a hug. As Tony hugged her he recognized the faint smell of marijuana coming off of her hair.

"Were you smoking?"he asked as he realized her bloodshot eyes.

"I told you I smoke weed" she said.

"Give it to me, all of it" he said.

"It's gone. I already smoked it all" she said.

"You're grounded and if I catch you with weed again there is going to be severe consequences" he said.

"Whatever you say Tony" Tiffany said as she headed up to her room. If he was mad at her today he was going to be even more mad at her tomorrow.

Pepper looked at the clock and it was nine pm and sadly her internal clock was ready for shut down mode. She felt better already. This day of doing whatever she wanted had worked. She shut the light and pulled her blanket up and her phone went off. It was a text from Tony.

It said: Didn't want to call and wake you if you're sleeping. I've had a very stressful day. I miss you and wanted to chat if that's ok.

Pepper smiled. She sat there for what ended up being thirty minutes deciding on whether or not to call Tony and finally she gave in and dialed him.

"Hey Pep I'm glad you called. what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just laying in bed when you text me" she said.

"What are you wearing?"he asked as he tried to picture it.

"Nice try" Pepper said.

"I'll tell you what I'm wearing. Nothing" he said.

I love when Pepper plays with me like this.

"Well thank you for that image" she teased even though she would love to be naked in that bed with him.

Don't think about Tony naked. Don't do it. Too late. Dammit Pepper.

"Only because you're not here. I know you hate it so I make sure I sleep with boxer briefs if there's a chance that you might wake me up" he said.

"Well that's very noble of you" she said.

"I miss you Pep. I'm a total mess without you" he confessed.

"You're doing great Tony. You only called me once and honestly I think any single man who's never had kids around would call a woman in that situation" she said.

Tony was beaming. He wanted Pepper to be proud of him.

"I'm not doing as good as you think"

"It's Tiffany. I was in the middle of the meeting with Bronner and I got an alert that someone unrecognized was in the house. Pep I felt my heart drop. I thought that they had found Tiffany and that something happened to her and I had to leave the meeting and I raced home and she was fine. She had someone over and they smoked weed. So I grounded her. And she laughed. I'm trying to protect her" Tony said angrily.

"Tony she's a teenager and she just lost her mother. You're doing everything you should be doing. Just give it some time" Pepper said trying to make her feel better.

"How are you feeling? You looked so happy and healthy when we FaceTimed. I've never seen you look so beautiful. It makes me think I should give you a lot more vacation" Tony said imagining Pepper's stunning blue eyes and her cute little freckles.

"Thank you Tony. I am feeling much better. A couple more days and I'll be as good as new" she said.

"They will be the longest two days of my life until I can see your beautiful face again" he whispered.

"Ok Tony I'm getting sleepy"she said as she stifled a yawn.

"You're still not going to tell me what you're wearing?" he asked.

"I have on silk sleep shorts and a silk camisole" she said.

"Now I'm never going to get to sleep" he said.

"Goodnight Tony" Pepper said as she smiled to herself.

"Goodnight Pepper" he said as he hung up and realized how long it'd been since he had any kind of release.

He wanted to take care of it but he knew if he did he was going to think about Pepper and that felt so wrong but he didn't care. He decided he was going to do it anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony sent Tiffany to school with Happy and all he really wanted to do was go and visit Pepper but he knew he couldn't. He never thought how much three days of not seeing someone could affect him so much. He was afraid that Pepper was going to quit on him. He needed to keep her Happy. Tony needed basic paper and a pen and with all the technology in his house he wasn't going to use any of it. He thought something handwritten he would give Pepper.

Tiffany waited until Happy drove away and walked back out of the school. She text Wade to see if he would give her a ride and he said he couldn't so she started to walk. She wasn't sure if Tony would be home or not so she decided to walk back home and scope it out.

When she got home she saw his car in the front and decided to slip inside quietly. She was praying Jarvis would be working on something for Tony and it was. She saw his keys in plain site on the table. She tiptoed in and grabbed them off the table. She closed the door quietly and hopped into his convertible and sped off down the road. She loved the feeling of the breeze off the water. She turned on her phone and typed in the address for the mall in Beverly Hills. She needed retail therapy.

Tony kept looking at his phone to see if Pepper text him and when he didn't see any texts from her he was a little sad. It just didn't feel like home without Pepper there.

"Sir there is a phone call from Malibu high school" Jarvis said.

"Answer it" he said.

"Hello this is Malibu High School calling to let you know your child was not at school today" said a robotic voice.

"Jarvis put me through to Malibu high school" Tony said in a bit of a panic.

"This is the Malibu High School attendance office. How can I help you?"said a female voice.

"I just got a call about my daughter not being in school and it has to be a mistake" Tony said as he started walking up the stairs to get his keys.

"What's her name?" The woman said.

"Tiffany Stark" he said.

"No it's correct. She wasn't present for role call" the woman said.

"What do you mean she's not in school? My driver dropped her off this morning" Tony said.

"Sir I'm only the secretary. I have no idea" she said.

Tony hung up the phone and he felt a panic wash over him. He called Happy immediately.

Happy said he dropped her off and watched her walk in the door and then he left.

He went to grab his keys off the table and noticed that they were gone along with his car.

God dammit. Not the Audi. If I find a single scratch on that car I'm going to kill her.

He put on the iron man suit and decided he was going to bring her home.

Tony hopped into the suit and had Jarvis try and immediately locate where Tiffany was.

"Jarvis any news on Tiffany's location" Tony asked as he was flying aimlessly above California not sure which direction he should be heading.

"I've located your car sir. It's at the Beverly Center in Beverly Hills" Jarvis said.

Beverly Hills JESUS CHRIST. I"M GOING TO KILL HER, he thought.

Tony was relieved she wasn't held hostage in some basement but angry as hell that she stole his car and went to the mall. After about fifteen minutes he touched down in the Beverly Center parking deck next to his car. He decided he was going to go in and find her. He was getting strange looks from everyone around as he walked through the mall in the iron man suit.

Pepper was laying out on her balcony sunbathing in a bikini watching Netflix on her iPad. She paused the show to check her personal email and there was an article on yahoo. It said iron man was spotted at the Beverly Hills mall. Pepper looked at the time and it was only 12:30. She couldn't imagine what Tony would be doing at the mall at that time. She hoped everything was ok but she figured if he needed her he'd call her and she went back to her Netflix.

"Sir I have a location on your daughter" JARVIS spoke.

"It's about time. Where is she?" he asked.

"Gucci store second level" he said.

"Sir I recommend that you use the elevator and not fly up" Tony agreed and hit the elevator button. He walked in and flipped the mask open.

"Hello" he said to the family sharing his elevator.

"Are you really Iron Man?" the child asked.

"Billy that's rude. I'm so sorry" the mother of the boy said.

"It's ok. Yes I am Iron Man" he said.

"Iron man shops at the same mall that's so cool" he said.

"My assistant is on vacation" he said and shrugged as the elevator continued up awkwardly. The elevator rang and the door opened.

"Well that's my stop" he said as he headed out and when he turned left he was facing the Gucci store.

He casually strolled over to the store. He could hear his armor clinking every step of the way and even though he liked that people could hear it and he hoped Tiffany could hear it he made a note to upgrade. It wasn't exactly good for sneaking up on enemies. He continued to clink all the way to the Gucci store and was getting strange looks from the passersby.

"Mr. Stark how can we help you today? Would you like to look at our new collection of sunglasses?" the sales woman asked.

"No I'm actually looking for someone" he said.

Tiffany was paying her bill and she turned around and her face was white. She nearly dropped her shopping bags.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Tony-I" she was at a loss for words.

"Party's over. Let's go" he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Make me" she said pulling her hand away angrily.

"Why so you can make a scene and try and get me in trouble some how?"

"You can't make me go with you"

"Ok that's fine. I'll leave and call the police and report my car stolen if you'd rather a squad car takes you home" Tony said.

Tiffany looked around and everyone in the store was staring at them. She knew this looked really bad. She didn't say a word and just followed him to the car.

"Give me the keys" he said.She placed them in his hand and didn't say a word.

"Where do I even begin? Let's see. First you cut school. How did you get back to the house from school?" he asked.

"I walked" she said.

"That's really safe Tiff" he said sarcastically. Tiffany was about to open her mouth.

"Then you stole my car and drove all the way to Beverly Hills when you don't even have your license yet. You know this could affect you getting your license? I could have called the police but I didn't. I care about you and I'm trying to protect you. Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I don't need you to protect me. I need you to stay out of business and leave me alone. I had a father and he died. I never asked for this" she said. Tony felt the sting of her words but didn't let on that he was hurt.

"There are still dangerous men out there looking for you. These men killed your mother. Do you not know how serious this is?" he asked as he raised his voice when they pulled up to a traffic light.

"And what have you done about it besides keep me prisoner?" she yelled back at him.

"That's not fair. I'm searching for a ghost. How can I find someone who I don't even know? I promised you I would avenge your mother's death and I will" he said.

"If you really loved her he'd be dead already" Tiffany said angrily.Those words really haunted Tony. He didn't need a remind that he didn't do enough to help Rachel.

"That's it. You've forced my hand. When we get back. We're going on official lock down. If you open your door or a window I will get a notification. Everything you do will be monitored and you are not to leave the house for any reason unless approved by me except for to and from school and Happy will be escorting you to and from every class until it sinks in your head how serious this is" he said as he pulled up in front of his house.Tiffany stormed out of the car and marched up to house.

"I hate you" she screamed and ran inside and ran into her room. Tony was frustrated. He wanted to smash something and thought about having a drink instead. He threw his keys down and went to his bar and opened up his favorite bourbon. He poured a generous glass.Tony downed his drink and the doorbell rang. Finally,he thought. He opened the door and it was Natasha Romanoff.

"Thanks for coming" he said.

"Tony you look...stressed" she said trying to think of a word to describe the man in front of her. He had on a wrinkled t-shirt and his wavy hair was very disheveled. He hadn't even picked up his mail. She stepped over it and shut the door behind her.

"That's an understatement. You want something to drink?" he asked trying to be a generous host.

"Sure I'll have a coke" she said. She had never seen the Stark Mansion in such disarray. There were papers all over the table and dishes in the sink.

"You want ice?" he asked.

"Sure" she said. Tony filled a cup with ice and opened the can of coke and poured it in.

"What did Pepper finally quit on you?"she asked.

"No she took a couple of days off. She will be back Thursday" he said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"So tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"I need to know that I can trust you. I need to know that you'll be discreet and this will stay between us. No Shield" he said as he took another swig of his bourbon.

"You can trust me" Natasha said.

"It's about my daughter" he said.

"Yeah I heard on the news. How come you never told us? We're a family" she said.

"Well that's what I'm about to tell you. I had no idea until two weeks ago" he said. Natasha wrinkled her brow. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew now why Tony looked so crazed. He was raising a teenager daughter and Pepper was on vacation.

"So what happened?" Natasha asked.

"Well I got email from an old girlfriend and she asked me to meet her after the MIT reunion and when I got there I didn't even recognize her. She had on a wig and a baseball hat. Anyway she gave me a letter and a hotel key and told me that she was in trouble and she had no time. She said there was something very important in her hotel room that she needed me to take care of. She said the letter explained everything and that she needed to go and she took off" Tony said.

He was about to continue when they heard a scream of frustration coming from upstairs and a door slamming and the sound of footsteps.

"You banned me from YouTube? What do you think I'm five years old?" she screamed as she headed towards the kitchen and then stopped abruptly when she saw a red headed woman talking to her Tony.

"I will take you off restricted when you start acting your age"

Natasha could see the anger flare up in the young girls eyes. She stormed into the other room and tried to go outside where she was restricted by Jarvis.

"I can't even go outside. I want to go swimming" she said.

Tony was wondering why he could see the ties of the bathing suit Pepper had picked out for her.

"You can go swimming if Miss Romanoff doesn't mind sitting outside with me to finish our conversation" he said.

"That's fine" Natasha said.

"Is she one of your girlfriends too?" Tiffany said angrily.

"No she's one of the Avengers and she's helping me out with something. Natasha this is my daughter Tiffany" Tony explained.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"Does Pepper know? What do you have a thing for redheads?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes Pepper knows Agent Romanoff and she doesn't care" Tony said.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and waited by the door for Tony to give them access. Tony typed in his override code and it allowed Tiffany to head out to the pool. Tony and Natasha followed her out and sat at the tables.

"Seriously you don't need to watch me" Tiffany yelled back.Tony ignored that and turned his attention back to Natasha.

"I'm sorry. Where was I?"he asked.

"Right after she took off" Natasha said as she sipped at her coke.

"I went up to the room and I found Tiffany. She told me her mother said she was coming back with her father and that's when I put it together. We took the plane home and I read the letter. To make a long story short. I got her pregnant and her mother was first to find out. She called my father for money and he paid them to disappear immediately. Her and her family vanished without a trace. So I didn't even know Tiffany existed. Turns out she married some guy who got into some money laundering and someone killed him and her and her mother witnessed it. So they were on the run when I intercepted Tiffany and twelve hours later her mother was killed. I need to keep Tiffany safe but I don't know who I'm looking for" Tony explained.

He was about to continue when his phone pinged. He got a text from Pepper. It was a selfie of her sunbathing in her bikini. He smiled to himself. She looked radiant and sexy.

"HOTTIE" Tony typed back.When he looked up Natasha was staring at him.

"Sorry it was Pepper" he said shyly.

"You guys still haven't shacked up? I thought you'd be married by now" Natasha said.

"It's complicated" Tony said. Natasha gave him a sympathetic look. She knew how complicated he was. His own self loathing standing in his way.

"So what did you need from me?" Natasha asked.

"I did some digging on her husband. Here is a list of names of some people he has done business with. They come up clean but I'm not convinced they are. I was wondering if you could do a deeper search and see if you could find anything more out. I would do it myself but I can't leave Tiffany alone while people are out looking for her" Tony explained.

"Sure no problem" Natasha said taking the list as they stood up.

"Time to go inside" Tony announced to Tiffany.

"Are you serious?"she asked.

"Yeah you can't be out here alone" he said. Tiffany stormed out of the pool and swung the door open of Tony's outdoor shower and grabbed a towel from the linens and wrapped it around her and was heading towards Tony.

"What the hell are those?" he asked trying not to look at his daughters breasts. What she had done was unmistakable and he was not happy about it.

"Nipple piercings Tony. Surely you've seen a girl with them before" she said.

"You're only sixteen. I want to know the name of the place that would pierce a minor's nipples" he said angrily.

"It's none of your business" she said as she stormed past him.

"Looks like you have your hands full here. I hope things get better soon" she said.

"It's a little chaotic but look at how happy Pepper looks on her vacation. She looks radiant" he said showing Natasha the pic Pepper had sent.

"You really care for her don't you?"she asked. She could see Tony squirming inside as he nodded.

"Tony look at us. Thor is in Asgard and Jane is on earth. Bruce can't be intimate or he'll Hulk out, Steve's love is eighty years old dying in a hospital. I'm a spy. Besides Clint you're the only one with a chance at happiness. Don't throw it away" she said as she walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony was overjoyed that it was Thursday and he'd be able to see his sweet Pepper again. He was literally standing in the doorway waiting for her to walk through the door with balloons and flowers and a giant "Welcome Back" banner. He heard the door click open and Pepper walked in. She was surprised. He snapped a quick pic so to capture the moment.

"Tony this is too much" Pepper said as she took the flowers and balloons from him. He got down in his knees and literally was kissing the ground.

"Has it really been that bad without me?"she asked as she went into the kitchen to put the flowers in water.

"She's out of control. She cut school and stole my car. She drove all the way to the mall in Beverly Hills and got her nipples pierced. She's on lockdown. She can't access anything without my override codes" Tony seemed to say all in one breath.

"Oh my God Tony" she said.

"So that's what I want to talk to you about" Tony said.

"What?"she asked.

"I need you here" he said.

"I am here. I'm back from vacation" she said.

"No I mean everyday. I need you Pep. I want you to move in. I've already called a contractor to give you your own wing" Tony said.

Pepper was taken aback by his words. She felt a wave of emotions hit her. This would be a serious move and she just wasn't sure.

"Tony I don't think that's a good idea. I can't be around you that much. We work together and now seeing each other round the clock is just too much. I can't" she said.

"Pep I'll triple your salary" he said with the eyes of a desperate man.

"Tony I can't" she said.

"I can't get through to her. I can't do this by myself and I don't have anyone but you" he said.

"I can help you out for awhile but this has to be temporary. Once she settles in and you guys get into a groove I'm going home. This is not healthy. I need my own life" she said.

"You don't know how much that means to me" he said pulling her in and hugging her tighter than usual. They never really hugged before the MIT reunion and now it's becoming a thing.

Pepper couldn't believe what she had just agreed to. She was so shocked that she hardly noticed the mess in the kitchen. She sat there for a moment and flipped through the stack of papers waiting for her while her laptop was firing up.

"If I didn't tell you before Pep you look gorgeous.Vacation suits you" he said.

Pepper felt herself blush like she always did when Tony complimented her.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

Tony was downstairs scanning the picture Pepper sent him of her in a bikini onto his private server when he heard her typing in his code. He quickly swiped the computer away and turned to face her.

"I need your initials on these" she said holding a form and a pen. Much to her surprise he was already dressed for his meeting.

"You're dressed already. You're not going to get ready five minutes before the meeting starts and stress me out.? And you tied your own tie. I'm very impressed Mr. Stark" she said.

"Can you just go upstairs and get my cufflinks and then we can head out? They are on the nightstand. I forgot to grab them" he asked.

"I'll meet you by the front door" she said.

She went up to Tony's room and it smelled just like his cologne. He often liked to bathe in it before meetings and she realized how much she missed that smell. She went over to the nightstand and the cuff links were right where he said they'd be and then she noticed a picture on his nightstand. She picked it up and it was a photo of the two of them from the MIT reunion. She felt a flutter in her stomach and put the frame back where it was. She had so many things going through her brain. Tony gave her butterflies and it was starting to get out of hand.

"You ready?" he asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah come on" she said as she hurried to catch up with him.

Pepper was leaning back in her chair trying to stay awake through this meeting since she knew Tony wasn't paying attention. And then he surprised her. He stood up to speak. He actually knew what the meeting was about. She leaned back to relax again when Tony turned his wrist up and something on his phone caught her eye. It was Tony's phone screen. He put the picture she sent him of her in a bikini as the lock screen background. If she could see it so clearly then she knew everyone else could see it. Some of them looked at the screen and looked at her. She felt her eyes on her and refused to look up. She felt her face getting redder and redder.

"Excuse me" she said as she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the office

. She hurried down the hall and went into the bathroom. She sat there for a minute and tried to catch her breath. She took a few more deep breaths until and tried to calm herself down. Her phone buzzed and it was him.

"Hey meetings done. Where r u?" It read.

"The bathroom be right there" she sent.

She touched up her concealer and grabbed her purse and opened the door where she found Tony leaning against the wall like a child.

"You want to get some lunch?" he asked.

"Whatever you want" she said coldly as she walked with him to the car.

"What's wrong? What did I do now? I thought you'd be impressed that I paid attention during the meeting" he said.

"Do you know what people say about me?" she asked as she got into the passenger's seat.

"What are you talking about?"he asked.

"They think that the reason I still work for you and the reason I got this job to begin with is because they think we're sleeping together" she explained.

"Pep no one thinks that. Why would they think that? Who is saying stuff? I'll fire them" he said. Once again he was completely clueless.

"They whisper about it when they see a private photo I sent to you as your lock screen background. Tony I worked hard to get here and I get my job done everyday no matter how insane your requests are and I try and do it while touching you the least amount of times as possible. These people think I don't do anything all day. They question my abilities and job skills" she said balling up her fists.

"I'm sorry Pepper. I just thought it was a beautiful picture of you. I've never seen you look so Happy before and I just put it up there for me. Do you want me to ignore you in public and act like I'm repulsed by you? I will do whatever you want" Tony said.

"It's not your fault. You meant it in an innocent way. You don't think it's serious because you're you. It's because I'm a woman they think I'm trying to sleep my way to the top and your reputation with girls not that I care what you do, it just doesn't help the situation when you have my bikini pic as your lock screen" Pepper said trying to keep her cool.

"Here. I'll take it off" he said removing her as his lock screen and going back to the generic background.

"I really am sorry Pepper" he said.

She knew Tony was being sincere but she was still so angry with the stigma this would bring.

Tony could tell Pepper was still really upset and he decided to give her some space. He went downstairs and asked Jarvis to prepare a statement and send it over to Yahoo news and then he emailed the human resource department and told them what he wanted to do.

Pepper finished her work and sat on the couch. She flipped on the television. She still felt so humiliated. She sent that to Tony as a means of flirting. She missed him and thought he would like it and he did.

Why are men so clueless? It's not ok to post a picture of your female personal assistant in a bikini as your lock screen when you're Tony Stark she thought.

She knew he really didn't think but she was upset anyway. She was about to grab her phone when she heard.

"CEO of Stark Industries just made a major announcement. He said since they've hired more women to work at Stark Industries the business has flourished and he will now close the pay gap and men and women will get equal pay for doing the same jobs effective immediately"

Pepper smiled so big at the television. This was why she stayed with Tony for so long. He had these moments of great potential and it impressed her. The balance was still off kilter but he was improving everyday. Tony walked into the living room and smiled.

"I hope I called the right people in HR" he said.

"Tony that's so amazing. I can't believe you did that"

"People need to know how amazing you are. And how much you respect yourself and how much I respect you" he said.

Pepper pulled him in for a hug and she was totally intoxicated by the Chanel De Bleu he likes to wear. They were still hugging when Tiffany walked through the door.

"Thank god you're back" she said tossing her backpack on the chair and looking through the fridge for a snack.

"Hello daughter" Tony said.

"Hello Tony" she said back as she bit into the snickers which both her and Tony preferred to eat cold and out of the fridge.

"You guys are so much alike. Maybe we should all have a sit down and talk about things. Since I'll be living here for a bit I can mediate" Pepper suggested.

"She's the one with the problem. I have given her anything and everything she's asked for since she got here. I don't hover. I try not to be a helicopter Dad. All I ask is that she goes to school and ask me if she's going to have someone over. And not to steal cars or do drugs. Those are reasonable requests" Tony said throwing his hands up as if he was helpless.

"I said I don't want another father. My father is dead. I watched him die. And my mom is dead too. I don't have a choice but to be here and as soon as I'm eighteen I'm out of here" she said as she grabbed her backpack and stormed back upstairs.

"And that's what I'm dealing with. This is hard on me too. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I have zero experience with kids. She thinks she's the only one dealing with this. I worry every night that these people are going to find her and kill her and I would have failed the one thing Rachel asked me to do before she died. How can I protect her from someone I don't know? I called Natasha in on this one. What am I doing wrong Pepper?"he said.

"Nothing. Tony she's a teenager. They have mood swings and she just lost both her parents and got uprooted across the country to a new school. It's hard. Just keep showing her love. It will pass eventually" Pepper said.

"I really hope you're right. I never see her smile anymore" Tony said not being able to shake the image of his daughter's sad eyes.

"Just try and put yourself in her shoes" Pepper said.

"Lets get cleaned up and have some dinner" Tony said.

Pepper watched as he headed up to his shower and she went down the hall to the other bathroom. At lunch she packed a bag from home with a few days clothes until she had time over the weekend to pack up her stuff. She was really doing this. She was going to move in with Tony. When Pepper emerged from the bathroom Tony was in the kitchen cooking. She watched as he had several pots and pans over the burners.

"What are you doing?"she asked.

"I'm curing cancer. What does it look like I'm doing?" he said.

Pepper was admiring how the t-shirt hugged his toned physique and how cute his butt looked in the jeans. She could still smell faint traces of his cologne even after his shower.

"I didn't know you could cook" Pepper said.

"I never had a reason to before. Why cook for one person? When you leave for the night I'm alone with my bots so it didn't seem worth it and now I have Tiffany and you so it seemed like the perfect time" he said.

"Can I join you?"she asked.

"Sure"he asked.

Tiffany came into the kitchen and watched them from behind playfully bumping into each other and smiling and laughing at each other. She rolled her eyes and pulled a chair out.

"What are you making?"she asked.

"Pasta and mushrooms and shrimp in a cream sauce" Tony said.

"Sounds good" Tiffany said as she felt her stomach growl.

"I like your after work outfit. You look adorable" Tony said as he admired Pepper in leggings and a button down shirt.

"You look like someone's Dad" Pepper teased him as she stared into his gorgeous eyes.

"Like a DILF?" Tony asked as he held Pepper's gaze trying to get her to admit it.

"You wish" she said with a laugh. Pepper made a face at him and went back to the pan in front of her.

"I bet this is what it would be like to be married. I don't hate it" he said getting close to her face again.

"Tony you're not marriage material" Pepper said turning away from him as his gaze was just too much for her.

"I could be" he said as a grin formed on his face.

"Seriously? You guys do this all day long. You flirt and make goo goo eyes and find excuses to touch other. You bicker all day long like you're married. Everyone thinks you're together so why don't you guys just bang and make it official?" Tiffany asked. Pepper felt herself flush and Tony could feel Pepper's embarrassment.

"That wouldn't be appropriate. And besides Pepper is too good for me anyway" Tony said as he began to load the dishwasher with dishes they weren't using anymore.

"I just don't think we're a good match. We're better as friends" Pepper said trying to come up with an excuse that someone would actually believe and she could see that Tony really believed that he wasn't good enough for her. It hurt her for him to think that about himself.

"Hey Tony that was pretty cool what you did by closing the pay gap at your company" Tiffany said changing the subject.

"You are the future of Stark Industries. I want to set a good example" he said as he placed a dish in front of her.

"Thanks" she said.

"I would be willing to cut back on some of your restrictions if you would be willing to call a truce and go to school and not steal my car and follow a few simple rules" Tony said offering his hand.

"I think I can manage that" she said taking his hand and shaking it.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony opened his eyes and he was thrilled it was Friday. This Friday would be the first Friday night that Pepper wouldn't leave him after work was done. He was going to be able to hang out with her. It scared him how much he cared for Pepper. He thought of the way she was looking at him the night before when they were cooking and it made him smile. How did he go so long without realizing how amazing Pepper is? Pepper being around also added increased sexual frustrations for him. He opened his private server and brought up the picture Pepper had sent him. She was smiling so big and looked so Happy. He wondered if he could make her smile like that one day. He wondered why Pepper has sent him that photo. She's never done anything like that before. Tony wasn't sure if Pepper was actually into him or if it was just a physical thing. He thought about what Rhodey said about Pepper being in love with him. He didn't believe it. There was no way Pepper would ever seriously consider exploring whatever this was with him. She was such a distraction to him and he didn't know how he was going to continue to live this way. It drove him nuts that he couldn't kiss her whenever he wanted and be with her and it made him even more crazy when she wasn't with him. He hadn't felt that way for someone in a long time and he refused to call it what it was. Some people just weren't made for relationships and he was one of them. Love had chewed him up and spit him out and he wasn't going to change his mind. But with Pepper here he could pretend.

"Tony are you up yet? We have a meeting in two hours?"she asked as she peeked her head into his bedroom.

"Yes I'm awake" Tony said as he sat up. Pepper came into the bedroom and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" he said taking it from her hand.

"You know Pep you don't have to bring me my coffee but I love that you do" he said.

"Well I know you'd bring it for me if you were getting yourself coffee" she said.

Tony's phone buzzed and he looked at it. It was a text from Emilia an old lover of his. It was a picture of her topless and making a very sexy face and it said "when can I see you?"

She and him had an arrangement to shack up when they weren't dating anyone and he was never dating anyone. Based on her text it was clear she wasn't either. He didn't text her back just yet. He didn't know what to do. His sexual frustration was getting increasingly worse and it was making him insanely stressed and then there was Pepper and he thought how badly he wanted to spend the night hanging out with her. He was trying to see if there was a way he could do both.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Emilia" Tony said. He saw no point in lying to Pepper.

"I guess you won't be home tonight" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you jealous?" he said. Being a jerk was his go-to defense.

"Jealous of what? Her fake breasts? Her fake tan? Her fake cheeks? And her fake ass? Nah I'm good" Pepper said.

She left out the part about being jealous of her sharing a bed with Tony and getting to kiss Tony.

"Jealous that she slept with me is what I meant?" he asked.

"Why would I be jealous of that? You're one bimbo away from it falling off" Pepper said as she headed down the stairs.

Pepper was in the kitchen trying to convince herself that she wasn't jealous that Tony was going to sleep with Emilia. She wanted him so bad and for so much more than sex but Tony was never going to change. We're better as friends, she reminded herself.

"What are you up to tonight? Because my original plans were that we would hang out" Tony said joining her in the kitchen.

Pepper jumped out of her skin she did not expect Tony to be showered and dressed so quickly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said putting his hand on her back. Pepper felt a jolt of electricity from his touch and pulled away.

"Tony I'm not doing anything. I'm still trying to unpack some stuff. You should go and have a good time with Emilia. I know how long it's been since your last lady friend was here. And the longer between lady friends the harder you are to deal with. You obviously need this, you should go"

"You're keeping track of when I have sex?" he asked Pepper.

"Ok that's tmi and weird" Tiffany said as she poured herself some cereal and milk and sat down to eat.

"I have to keep track of everything you do Tony. Perhaps you catch something. You'd never remember the girls name who gave it to you or when it happened. Remember what happened with Vanessa from that charity event?" Pepper stated.

"Ok fair point but I didn't agree to anything yet" Tony said hoping to get a smile out of Pepper. He was regretting being honest with her.

"Why not?"she asked.She was honestly surprised by the fact that he didn't immediately jump at the chance.

"I wanted to see what you were doing first" he said staring into her eyes again searching them.

Pepper thought about this for a moment. She was planning her next move. She didn't want Tony to win, like he always did.

"Tony just give me your phone" Pepper said exasperatedly.

"Why?" he asked in confusion as he handed it over anyway.

Pepper opened the text from Emilia and she was taken aback by the topless photo. She opened the text bar and wrote TONIGHT!!! And hit send.

"There now it's done" Pepper said handing him back the phone.

"Or you guys could just bang. You're both clearly sexually frustrated and nothing seems to satisfy the urges because you want each other" Tiffany said as she headed out front to meet Happy.

Pepper felt herself flush and she hurried to the bathroom. She did not want Tony to see that. She didn't want him to think that she thought about sleeping with him at least once a day. She closed the door and splashed her face with water. She squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to go out tonight and have Tony come home to her not being home and wonder what she was up to. But he didn't care. She didn't know why she even bothered.

"Pepper you ok?" Tony asked from outside the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you ready to go?"she said with a smile. She was starting to wonder if moving in was a mistake.

"Are we good Pep?" he asked as they piled into the car.

"Yes Tony"

"Because you seem mad. Are you mad?" Tony asked as he turned to look at her in the backseat.

"Another lovers quarrel?" Happy asked as he drove.

"Yes" Tony said at the same time that Pepper said no.

"You're mad at me and I didn't even do anything" Tony said he said sliding closer to her.

Pepper looked up at him and put her hand on his arm trying to be as sincere as possible.

"I have no reason to be mad Tony. You should let this go and be happy that I'm the best assistant ever. Tony how many personal assistants do you know that actually help their boss get laid?" Pepper asked.

"I don't need anyone's help getting laid. I was undecided on what the plans were for tonight" he said with a tone of annoyance.

"Tony since when do you pass up sex?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know and why do you care?" Tony said.

Happy looked at Tony in the mirror and Tony gave him a look. Happy parked the car and they got out.

"I don't care Tony. You're the one who thinks I'm mad at you. I told you I'm not mad but if you keep going with this I'm going to be" Pepper said as she walked in ahead.

Happy gave Tony a confused look.

"Emilia text me" Tony said with a shrug as he hurried to follow Pepper.

Tony was lying in Emilia's bed reflecting about his day when she came out of the bathroom. She got back into bed and she was pawing him and leaving kisses on his chest. It was obvious she wanted a round two. He let her continue to grope him while he laid there. He thought about how his day started with Pepper and she was so pretty and Happy and Emilia text him and everything went south. He wondered if telling Pepper was the right thing to do. He wanted to cancel the plans Pepper made for him with Emilia but at the end of the day he was so stressed he couldn't take it anymore. Pepper went home and he went straight to Emilia's and fucked her so hard he thought he was going to break the bed. She loved it. She was wild and screaming for him and yet all he could think of was Pepper sitting on the couch at home.

"I have to go" Tony said sitting up suddenly.

"What? Why? We just got started. You're not going to spend the night?" she whined.

"I can't. I've got to get home to my daughter" he said simply as he started collecting the pieces of his clothing and putting them back on.

"Tony it's only eight o'clock" she whined.

"I know. Sorry" he said putting his shoes on.

"I'm still around for a few days if you want to do it again" she called after him.

"Maybe" he lied.

Tiffany sat on the couch with Pepper who had on a documentary about serial killers. She needed something to distract her from the feeling of dread she got from thinking about Tony and Emilia.

"Are you ok?" Tiffany asked her as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I'm fine" Pepper lied as she put her attention back on the television screen.

"You know Tony digs you a lot right?" Tiffany said.

"Yes your father and I have an attraction to each other but he's not capable of a healthy stable relationship. We're better off as friends" Pepper said as she imagined him and Emilia tangled together. She used to not let this bother her but for some reason her jealousy lately has been showing it's ugly green face.

"If you guys are better as friends then why are you scared to bang him? You guys can bang and still be friends. What are you afraid of?" Tiffany asked.

"He's my boss. People are constantly already whispering about me and wondering if I'm sleeping with your father. I'm trying to get rid of that stigma and not add to it" Pepper explained.

"I think you two are more than just a bang and not that it wouldn't be tough but I think it's worth exploring. You guys are good together. He needs someone like you" Tiffany said and just then the door opened and it was Tony.

Pepper felt her heart jump again. She was so happy. She thought for sure he would stay overnight.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to be home with you guys" he said as he sat on the couch.

"Sorry Tony I have a lot of schoolwork to finish. Goodnight" she said as she retired to her room for the night making sure Pepper could see the look on her face as she did.

"Did you enjoy yourself? You seem more relaxed" Pepper said bracing herself for some gross details he was about to give.

"It was ok. I mean yeah obviously I got a release but I really wasn't into it. She wanted a round two and I just wanted to get out of there" Tony shared.

"You left Emilia? She's one of your favorites. I thought she was a smoking hot 10.5" Pepper said repeating his words and looking away from him again.

"Do you always remember everything I say?" Tony said desperately trying to catch her eyes.

"Every word" she said.

"You're an 11. I'd rather sit here and look at you knowing I can't touch you then be there banging her" Tony said. Pepper felt herself blush hard. She was not expecting that.

"You want some wine?"she asked changing the subject.

"I'd love some" he said as he slid closer to her on the couch.

She filled his glass and refilled her own.

Pepper was checking Tony out when she knew he wasn't looking. She could feel a sentence forming in her mind and she knew there was no stopping it from coming out.

"What if you could touch me? What would you do?" she asked. Tony was shocked. He looked at Pepper and he was sure it was the wine talking.

"I would have probably made love to you a thousand times already and I would never wanna have sex with anyone else. Guys like me never get to sleep with girls like you" Tony said forcing her to meet his eyes.

Pepper felt those butterflies again. He used the term make love in reference to her and have sex in reference to other women.Pepper didn't know what to say she kept staring at him and his eyes were baring deep into her.

"I'm going to put my pj's on. I'll be right back"she said because she didn't know what else to say.She was so flustered she had to get out of the room and away from Tony for a minute. She dashed into her room and found her cute pajamas. She came back out on sat down on the couch with him. She saw he had taken his jacket off and now he was struggling with his tie.

"Here let me help you" Pepper said as she slid over next to him in her silk sleep shorts and camisole. She grabbed the tie and untied it swiftly. Tony was giving her those eyes again and she was fighting with everything she had to not seduce him on the couch like Tiffany suggested.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Tony asked. Pepper nodded.

"When's the last time you had sex?" he asked.

"A few months ago" she lied. It was actually six months but she didn't want Tony to know that.

Tony was taken aback by her admission. He didn't think she was very promiscuous.He couldn't recall her last date or night out. He found himself wracking his brain to think of who it could be. He was insanely jealous but he didn't say a word.

"Look Pep don't hit me I don't mean this in a gross way but I want you to know that if you're ever having any urges I'm here for you to use. It would never change how I feel about you" Tony shared.

"I don't think I'd ever be that desperate but thanks"Pepper said as she smiled at him.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it" Tony said with a wink.Pepper just laughed it off when she really wanted to be sitting on it right at that moment.

"You should go and get comfortable" she said motioning to the fact that he was still in a suit.

"Be right back" he said.

Tony stood in front of his mirror and he didn't even realize how aroused he was. He took off his suit and put it in the dry clean bag and tried to think of the least sexy thing he could imagine. And Bruce Banner popped into his mind more specifically the time he used his shower in his workshop and he saw him naked. He looked down and it was back to normal. He took a deep breath and went back down to Pepper.

Pepper was laying on the couch with her legs stretched out and when he was ready to sit she pulled them up and she was changing positions.

"Hey don't move if you're comfy. You can put your feet on my lap" he said as he looked down at her cute feet. Pepper put her feet back into his lap and they continued scrolling through Netflix trying to find something to watch. And then Tony couldn't resist and started rubbing Peppers feet.

"I do have a foot fetish. You have really cute feet" he said as he continued to massage them.

"I could get used to this" Pepper said as she smiled at him.

"If you want it just tell me anytime. I love doing this for you" he said.

Pepper felt her heart flutter again. She finally decided on something to watch and she couldn't look at Tony the rest of the night. He was just too tempting.


	13. Chapter 13

When Pepper opened her eyes the sun was filtering through the living room. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She blinked her eyes a few times to wake up and she realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch and so had Tony. He had his arm around her and her legs were entangled in his. She didn't even remember being in this position. She looked at the table and realized that they had finished the whole bottle of wine. She was about to wiggle out when she felt Tony pull her tighter to him.

"Pepper" he mumbled in his sleepy state.

She was frozen momentarily. She didn't know if he was dreaming or if he knew it was actually her. She wasn't sure if she should wake him. She tried to slip away again and he opened his eyes.

"Hey Pep" he said as he adjusted his body into a more comfortable position.

"It looks like we finished the bottle of wine and fell asleep on the couch"

"I was dreaming about you" he said.

"What is it a good dream?" she asked ignoring the fluttering she was feeling.

"It was. I never dream and when I do it's always of you" he said as he brushed the hair away from her face.

"I need to sit up, my back" she said trying to wriggle free of Tony.

"Sure" he said untangling himself from her and helping her up. Pepper got up to start the coffee. Tony headed to the bathroom.

"What do you usually do with yourself on a Saturday?" Pepper asked him when he got back.

"I usually find things to call you for and bother you" he teased as he grabbed a cup of coffee off the table.

"I think I'm going to get a work out in if you don't mind me using your gym" she said.

"You can use my gym if you don't mind me joining you" Tony said trying to imagine a hot and sweaty Pepper in a sports bra and spandex. He added that image to his rolodex.

"Tony it's your house and your gym. I can't object" she said.

"Don't worry I have some light girly weights too for Happy when he lifts with me"

"Don't underestimate me Tony. I can bench more than you think." she teased him back.

Tiffany came downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed some fruit and a muffin and text her friends to see if they would be free for the day. She didn't even bother to look for Tony or Pepper because she knew they would be together.

Pepper was warming up on the treadmill while Tony began racking weights. He sat on one of his workout benches and began doing bicep curls. Pepper was trying not to make it obvious that she was watching him. She finished her warm up and went over to the free weights and grabbed a bar 40 pound barbell and began doing squats.

"How come you've never come here to work out before?" Tony asked as he was staring at her chiseled stomach.

"Because I come here to work and then I like to leave to clear my head" she said.

"You should work out here instead"

"Why is that?" she asked as she took a rest between hers sets.

"Is that what you wear to the gym? Workout pants and just a sports bra?" he asked.

"Yeah usually"

"Because if you wear that you'll have all the men ogling you and if you work out here and wear that you'll only have to worry about me ogling you" he said as he smirked at her.

Pepper was on to Russian twists and she quickly smiled back.

"So if you're always here when do you work out? Because you're in crazy shape and I never would have expected that" Tony asked as he started working his back muscles.

"Usually at 4am and on weekends. I have a trainer. He's great" she said.

"He?" Tony asked. He was a little jealous.

"Yes he" she said as she stopped to rest. She reached for her water and took a small sip.

Tony looked at her and she was covered in sweat. His mind was taking things places he knew he shouldn't.

"Let me know when you're ready to bench press".

"Let's go right now" she said. Tony racked her at twenty five pounds.

"Seriously?" she said.

"You don't want to hurt yourself sweetheart"

"I can bench at least forty" she said. Tony was amazed.

"You're full of surprises Pep" he said adding some plates to the barbell. Tony was spotting Pepper while she was bench pressing when Tiffany came down the stairs.

"Is it cool if I have some friends over?"she asked as she stared at Pepper lifting a significant amount of weight.

" You're not having boys here" Tony stated matter of factly.

"Tony they're not boys" she assured him.

"Who then? And how many?"

"Umm just two friends. Jessica and Amanda" Tiffany said.

"I need their last names honey. I gotta look them up" Tony said as he lifted the weight off Pepper and put it back in place.

"Umm Jessica's is Traynor and Amanda's is Kirkwood" Tiffany said as she paced back and worth.

"Jarvis can you run a search of those two and their families" Tony said as he helped Pepper up. He added plates until he was at one hundred fifty pounds.

"My turn" he said as he slid under the barbell.

"Tony they're in my science class they're not involved in espionage" Tiffany said as she rolled her eyes.

Pepper laughed and smiled at her.

"Who's side are you on?" Tony asked Pepper.

She just laughed at him too.

"I need to keep you safe" he said.

"You need someone to spot you Tony. I can't lift one hundred and fifty pounds"

"Pepper I'll be fine. I can lift this in my sleep. I only need Happy to spot me when I do heavy lifting" Tony argued.

"You should always practice safe sets" she said with a smirk.

"Are we still talking about lifting?"

"Seriously? I just want to know if my friends can come over" Tiffany said growing tired of her father's antics.

Pepper was watching Tony lift and his arms and chest looked amazing. She never knew Tony was in this good of shape. Tony sat up and quickly scanned through Jarvis' report on Tiffany's friends.

"They check out fine. You can have them over" Tony said with a smile.

"Thanks Tony"

Tiffany heard the bell and opened the door for her friends just as Tony and Pepper came up the stairs.

"This is Pepper. She's my father's personal assistant" Tiffany said.

"Hi girls can I offer you something to eat or drink?" Pepper asked while Tony made him and Pepper protein shakes.

"No thanks" they said.

"Hi girls" Tony said as he came out into the hall shaking two protein drinks and handing one to Pepper.

"This is my father" Tiffany said.

"Mr. Stark it's so great to meet you" Amanda said.

"Call me Tony please"

"This house is incredible" Jessica said.

"Have you met Jarvis yet?" he asked.

"Who's Jarvis?" Amanda asked as she looked around.

"He's the A.I. that runs the house" Tony said with a grin.

"Hello Miss Traynor and Miss Kirkwood" Jarvis said.

"Whoa" Jessica said.

"I built him" Tony said proudly.

"That's so cool" Amanda said.

"Why don't you let them be?" Pepper asked as she pulled him away.

"Your Dad is HOT. And he's not that old" Amanda said.

"Yeah he's sexy for sure. How come he's not married?" Jessica asked.

"First of all that's gross. And he's really busy and kind of crazy so dating is hard for him" Tiffany said.

"Your Dad is like the most eligible bachelor right now. He's one of the richest men in the world" Jessica said. Tony was smirking because he could hear there conversation.

"They think I'm hot" he told Pepper as he bumped into her gently.

"Big deal Tony" Pepper teased.

"You know they're right. I am the most eligible bachelor. You sure you don't want to invest in a piece of real estate" he teased. He got really close to her face and he gave her those brown eyes again.

"I don't think I will be investing at this time" Pepper said staring right back at him trying her best not to look flustered.

"You know before I knew about Tiffany I used to think I wanted an heir. Someone to hand my legacy down to. I'm so grateful she is in my life" Tony said.

"And tell me who were you going to have a baby with? Because your choices in women aren't very motherly" Pepper asked out of curiosity.

"I was going to ask you" Tony said as he held his gaze on her.

Pepper choked on her protein shake and some of it came out of her nose. She hurried over to the table to get a napkin. Once she got cleaned up and caught her breath she looked up at Tony.

"Are you out of your mind?" Pepper said at him.

"I'm dead serious" he said. Tiffany's friends were startled by Pepper's yelling and they turned to the kitchen.

"Don't worry that's nothing. They fight all the time" Tiffany said laughing.

"Tony the only way I'd ever consider sleeping with you is if we were the last people on earth" Pepper said trying to keep a straight face.

"What about if they injected you with my seed? Would you carry my baby?"

"I don't know. That's a really big decision" Pepper said sipping some water.

"But it's not a no" he said smiling at her.

"No it's not a no but it's also not a yes"

"I can live with that" Tony said smiling at her.

"I'm going to take a shower and have some retail therapy" Pepper said.

Tony came down from his shower and he had on basketball shorts and a tank top. He walked into the living room and the girls were still watching YouTube videos about some makeup palette on the computer.

"Why don't you girls just watch this on the television?" Tony asked.

"What tv?" Jessica asked.

"Tiffany you didn't show them the tv?" Tony said shaking his head.

"Jarvis turn on the tv" Tony said.

The girls watched in amazement as the painting on the wall lowered down and the television came out of the wall and turned on.

"This is amazing. Where did you get it?"Amanda asked.

"I made it. Almost all the tech in the house is made by me" he said proudly. He wanted to impress Tiffany's friends. He wanted her to be proud of him.

"That's really cool"

"You want to see something even cooler?" he asked.

"No they don't. Can you go away?" Tiffany asked. She was starting to get embarrassed.

"Yes" Jessica said.

"Watch this" he said as he waved his hand. A few moments later you could hear glass breaking and the piece from his armor came flying up the stairs and onto his hand.

"Come on outside" he said waving them over.Tiffany's friends jumped up to follow him.

"Point at something you want me to shoot"

"That sign over there" Jessica said pointing to a sign off his property in the distance.

Tony pointed his repulsor at the sign and they watched in amazement as he blasted it away.

"Wow that's cool" Amanda said.Tony went behind his back and blasted another sign in the other side.Tiffany was mortified.

"You want to try it?" he asked.

"Ok"Jessica said as Tony helped put it on her.

Tiffany watched in horror as Jessica was flirting with Tony. It was gross for her to think of him that way even though she had to admit that her father was a very handsome man. She could understand why her mother and Pepper were attracted to him.

Pepper retrieved her drink from Starbucks and when she turned around she smacked right into someone.

"Ginny?" a woman's voice asked her. She hadn't heard anyone call her Ginny in years except her mother.

"Holly" she said as soon as she recognized her old college friend.

"What are you doing here?" Pepper asked.

"I'm here for a week and a half for a work project" Holly said.

"We should totally get together for drinks one night" Pepper suggested.

"How about tomorrow night? I know it's a Sunday but Monday is a holiday" Holly suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great"

When Pepper arrived back at the house Tiffany and her friends were eating lunch. Pepper put her shopping bags down and Tony immediately came over and he was being nosy.

"What did you buy?" he asked trying to peek through her bags.

Pepper slapped his hands away and picked up the bags and brought them to her room.

"We're closed Monday right?"she asked as she came down out to the living room.

"Yes why?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I ran into one of my girlfriends from college and we're going to meet up for drinks on Sunday night" Pepper said.

"Am I invited?" Tony asked.

"No" Pepper said adamantly.

"Why don't you want me to meet your friend? Is she hot?"

"It's not that I don't want you to meet my friend it's just that I haven't seen her in years and I want to catch up just me and her" Pepper said.

"I see" Tony said.

He went to sit on the couch and sent two texts. He sent one to Natasha and one to Rhodey. He was determined to go out with Pepper and her friend one way or another.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony set his plan into motion. He text Natasha and asked her to come babysit Tiffany. It's not that he didn't trust her at sixteen years old he didn't want her alone while someone wanted her dead and he knew Natasha could protect her. He also text Rhodey and told him they were going out with Pepper and her hot college friend and told him to meet them at the bar. He also made sure he was dressed and ready for a night out and he would give Pepper what she dubbed as "the eyes" when she tries to refuse him.

Tony sprayed on some of the cologne he knew Pepper loved and double checked his reflection and just then the doorbell rang. Tony hurried down the stairs and it was Natasha.

"Thanks for coming. I owe you one" he said as he let her in.

Tony was about to close the door when another car pulled up. There was a tall blonde with green eyes wearing a red dress heading towards them. Tony stepped aside so she could come inside.

"You must be Pepper's hot college friend" Tony said as he eyed her up. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Pepper?"she asked. She was confused for a moment.

"Oh that's right you probably don't know her as Pepper. It's a little name I came up with for her when she first started to work for me. You must know her as Virginia" Tony exclaimed.

"I know her as Ginny. I'm Holly. And you must be Pepper's hot boss" she said.

"Tony" he said with a smile. Just then Pepper walked into the room and Tony's jaw dropped.

"I thought I heard the do-

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the way Holly was looking at Tony. She prayed to god that Holly wasn't going to try and sleep with him.

"Hey Pep" he said still mesmerized by her.

Pepper had on a pair of black leather shorts that made her legs look even longer than they were and a sparkly halter top. He was pretty sure she wasn't wearing a bra. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Can I please come with you?" he asked.

"Tony no way" she said.

"Yes you should totally come with us" Holly said. Pepper shot her a look.

"Come on Rhodey is meeting us there. It'll be fun. College friends with college friends" Tony said.

"Is that why you're dressed up and Nat is here? Did you plan this?" Pepper asked him with clear venom in her voice. He just shrugged and she just sighed.

"Let's go" she said. When they got to the bar and found a high top Tony took both of their jackets and pushed their chairs in for them.

"Drinks ladies?" he asked.

"I'll have a mojito" Holly said.

"I know what to get you Pep" Tony said as he walked away.

"So have you ever fooled around with Tony?" Holly asked.

"Never" Pepper said. She didn't think Holly needed to know about their kiss.

"Why not? You don't find him hot?"she asked.

"Because he's my boss and yes he's attractive but he's a narcissist and if he thought for a second that I thought so his ego would explode. He would never let me live it down" Pepper said.

"Oh my God you want him" Holly insisted to Pepper as she put her purse on the table.

"I do not want him" Pepper insisted even though it was a lie.

"So then are we going to be cool if I hook up with him?" Holly asked as she fiddled with her straw. She wasn't serious about hooking up with Tony but she wanted to see if her suspicions were right.

"No we will not be cool. He's my boss" Pepper said getting agitated.

"Oh my God do you have feelings for him?" Holly suddenly realized.

Pepper felt her face burning under the dim bar lights.

"Do whatever you want I don't care" Pepper said as a defense while silently praying Holly would not hook up with Tony tonight or ever.

She looked up and she could see Tony walking towards them with three drinks in his hand. the bourbon was his, the mojito was Holly's and he knew her drink all too well. Vodka martini extra dry and extra olives.

"Here you go" he said as he passed the drinks out and took a seat between Holly and Pepper.

"So tell me Tony why do you call her Pepper?" Holly asked.

"When I first saw her she barged into my office without an appointment because she found an accounting error that would have cost me millions of dollars she was striking. She had on a yellow dress and I noticed her hair and freckles and I thought that any woman who was risky enough to barge into my office without an appointment had to have some fire. She reminded me of a hot Pepper. And that's what she is today my hot Pepper" he said as he winked at Pepper.

"When I worked in the finance department I did notice the error and I knew I had to tell him immediately. So I hopped on the elevator and when I got to his floor I just kept walking like I was supposed to be there and then I found his office and I thought what's the worst thing that could happen and I barged in" Pepper said.

"Are you telling the story about how guys met again?" Rhodey said coming up behind her and taking a seat next to Holly.

"Rhodey this is my old college friend Holly. Holly this is Tony's best friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes or as we call him Rhodey" Pepper said.

They looked at each other for a moment and shook hands and Pepper could swear she saw sparks fly.

"Pleasure to meet you James" she said as she flirted with her eyes.

"So to continue the story she turns up in front of my desk and I had no Idea she even worked for Stark Industries. I thought maybe I had slept with her and then I knew there was no way I had slept with her because I would NEVER forget a girl who looked like her" Tony said. Pepper felt her face flush.

"And I had the report in my hand and I said "Mr. Stark I work in the finance department. I found this accounting mistake that will cost you millions" and I handed him the report" Pepper said.

"And then I asked her name and I said "Virginia Potts I am prepared to have you promoted to my personal assistant effective immediately but you have to let me call you Pepper" Tony said as he took a swig of his bourbon.

"And I asked him why Pepper" she said as she sipped her drink.

"Because your red hair and freckles and your boldness reminds me of a fiery, red Pepper" Tony said.

"I accepted the job and the name of Pepper and I've been Pepper ever since. I never liked the name Virginia anyway" Pepper said. Tony smiled at her and put his hand on her thigh for a moment.

"I can't believe you don't remember my birthday but you remember what I was wearing the first time we met" Pepper teased him.

"Pep I told you I can't remember dates but images are different. And besides your beauty is forever etched in my mind" he said.

Tony looked at Pepper and she seemed to be having a great time and it made him so happy.

Pepper is so hot. How did it take me this long to notice? I love the red hair and her long legs. She looks good in everything she puts on he thought.

"You guys want to hear the story about how me and Pepper met?" Holly asked.

"No Holly I don't think we should tell them that story. Tony is my boss remember" Pepper said giving her a look.

"It was sophomore year and I just started doing promo work on weekends to make some extra cash and so I go to this sports bar and at the time I was working for Coors light and they tell me I'm training the new girl. And I go in the back and I see Ginny or as you call her Pepper and she's struggling to get into the the jumper they gave us because she's so tall and the shorts on the jumper look like Daisy Dukes on her and I help her into it and then I take her with me while we sell Coors Light" Holly said. Tony shot an eyebrow up at Pepper.

"You still have that uniform?" he asked. Pepper hit him playfully.

"You guys want to do a round of shots?" Rhodey suggested.

"I would love a buttery nipple" Pepper said.

"Yes a buttery nipple" Holly repeated as she gazed as James Rhodes.

"Are we still talking about a drink?" Tony asked.

A couple minutes later Rhodey was back with four shots of buttery nipple. They clinked their shot glasses together and downed the shot. Tony made a face. It was not his favorite shot. He would much rather stick to his bourbon.

They had been there for an hour and Pepper felt like Tony's eyes never left her.

God why is he so adorable? Why would you give the most beautiful eyes to the biggest player in the world? It's just not fair, Pepper thought.

"People used to challenge Pepper to do the shots wheel" Holly said.

"I don't think they want to hear about the shots wheel" Pepper said.

"I would love to hear about the shots wheel" Tony said with a big stupid grin on his face.

"I have to admit. I'm kinda curious too Pepper" Rhodey said.

Pepper shrugged her shoulders. She was going to tell it anyway.

"We used to have these wheels we'd bring to parties and the everyone would put money in this pot and the one wheel had all these different shots on them and then there was a number wheel too and the numbers represented how many of each shot you'd have to do. Each person challenged got three spins and they had to complete everything without throwing up. So it could be 4 red deaths, 2 tequilas and 1 soco and lime or 3 rupplemints, 5 kamikazes and 1 red headed slut. The wheel revealed your fate. And whoever could do it without puking won the money. Pepper was the reigning champ" Holly said.

Tony loved hearing these stories about Pepper. He wanted her to let her wild side loose around him.

"I'm surprised Pepper is usually a lightweight" Tony said.

Tony stared at Pepper intently. He never moved his eyes from hers. Rhodey and Holly were deep in their own conversation. Pepper sat quietly for about fifteen minutes and she had enough of staring at Tony. She finally spoke.

"Excuse me. I can hold my liquor just fine. I'm going to get us shots this time" Pepper said as she went up to the bar and ordered 4 shots of tequila and 4 shots of soco and lime and 4 shots of rupplemints.

She walked them back and forth to the table until she had all twelve shots. She lined them up in front of her and did them one at a time and then downed the rest of her martini. No one at the table spoke as they watched her do it. They took their shots slowly and then Tony spoke.

They listened to Rhodes tell his jokes for about a half an hour and Tony was tired of hearing them. But Holly was eating them up.

"I got a good story about me and Rhodey and a sorority party" Tony said.

"Don't do it Tony" Rhodey warned him.

"We showed up at this sorority party and we were already pretty tanked from doing keg stands from another party and we meet these girls and we're making out with them and we go upstairs and we bring them into this room and all of a sudden the girl he's with tosses his clothes out the window" Tony said trying to hold back his laughter.

"He has to climb out the window naked and the clothes were scattered all over the lawn and while he was gone his lady friend joined me and my lady friend"

"You could have helped me" Rhodey said.

"I was a little busy at the time and besides you running out there naked got you so much action after that. After the girls saw your mandingo warrior" Tony said still not being able to contain his laughter.

"I just can't figure out why she'd leave you to begin with" Holly said as she slid her chair closer to Rhodey.

The bartender appeared and placed a drink in front of Pepper. It was a vodka martini with three olives.

"This is from the gentleman over at that table" he said motioning to a man at a table on the other side.

"Hold up" Tony said grabbing the drink before Pepper could sip it.

"How do we know this is safe? He could have slipped something in it?" Tony said trying to inspect it.

"He never touched the drink. He only said to send over whatever she was drinking" the bartender said.

"Tony relax" Pepper said removing his hand from the drink.

The DJ started playing some of her favorite dance tunes. Pepper got up and fixed her shirt.

"Where are you going?"Tony asked.

"I'm going to thank the man who sent me a drink" she said as she smiled at him.

"Are you serious?" Tony asked starting to feel the jealousy in him rise to the surface.

"Relax Tony" Pepper said as she slipped a bit.

Another half hour passed and the alcohol was starting to hit her and she knocked his drink into his lap and his napkin on the floor. Pepper bent over in the leather shorts and he could see that lots of men were checking her out and he was getting infuriated. She was feeling around under the table for his napkin.

"Pep what are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to get a raise" she joked as she came up between his legs and then she bumped her head on the table.

"Are you trying to get a raise or a rise?" Tony said as he stared at her so close to his crotch and smiled.

"That was a good one Pep" Rhodey said with a laugh.

"How's your head?" Tony asked as he helped Pepper straighten up.

He was about to brush her hair behind her ear when out of the corner of his eye he could see Rhodey and Holly making out.

"So it's like that you're just going to leave me and Pep" Tony said as he watched them get up.

"Sorry guys we gotta go" Rhodey said taking Holly's hand. She was leading him away.

"I'll call you tomorrow" she said to Pepper.

"So it looks like it's just me and you" Tony said gazing into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"No it's just you. I'm going to thank the guy who bought me a drink" Pepper said leaving Tony behind for a moment. Pepper wandered over to the table of guys her drink was sent from.

"Hello" she said as she was all smiley.

"Did you enjoy your drink? Im Dean" he said.

"I did" Pepper said.

Tony watched as Pepper was leaning over the table laughing with the guy who bought her a drink. She looked more sexy to him than ever and it was no surprise to him that she was getting hit on but it didn't mean he was ok with it. He flagged down the bartender and ordered another bourbon.

"That guy you're with, is that your boyfriend? He keeps giving me death glares" Dean said.

"That's not my boyfriend. He's my boss we're raising his daughter together" Pepper slipped out. She was an oversharer when she was drunk.

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

"He needs help with his rebellious daughter. So I'm temporarily living with him" she said.

"He keeps staring at me like he's going to kill me" Dean said again.

"Don't pay any attention to that. We're just very close. I've worked for him for ten years" she said.

"What kind of work do you do?" he asked.

"I'm his personal assistant" she said as she was leaning even further over the table.

"So essentially you could end him if you wanted to" he joked.

"Pretty much but I should get back to him. Our other friends left and he's all by himself" she said as she looked back at Tony and smiled.

She's looking back at me while she's talking to him. Hopefully that means she wants me more, Tony thought.

Tony downed his bourbon and ordered another. It didn't seem to help his irritation in any way. He wanted to march over there and scoop Pepper into his arms and kiss her and tell this guy that Pepper was his and to get lost, but he did no such thing. Instead he just watched because she seemed happy.

"I understand but before you go I want to take your number down" he said. Pepper gave it to him and turned to leave and he stopped her one more time.

"I never got your name" he said.

"It's Pepper" she said over her shoulder as she headed to Tony.

"Did you have a good time?" Tony asked trying his hardest not to be sarcastic.

He put his hand on Pepper's lower back and looked back at the guy who bought her a drink.

"Do you mind if we stay a little longer? I really want to dance a bit" she said.

"Yeah it's fine Pep but don't go too far. I need to keep an eye on you" Tony said as he watched her head onto the dance floor.

Pepper was dancing so provocatively. He had never seen her that way before. It was proof she had a wild side. He watched her take two more test tube shots from the waitress and he decided he didn't care how uncomfortable club dancing made him he was going to join her. She began whipping her hair around and when she straightened out again Tony was there to intercept her and then it all happened so quickly. Pepper couldn't stop herself or warn Tony or move. She felt it wash over her and she vomited all over Tony. And once she unleashed she couldn't stop. He grabbed ahold of her so she wouldn't fall and he held her hair back and helped her over to the table to sit down and he grabbed her napkin and wiped at her face gently.

"TONY" she said realizing the horror of what she did.

"It's ok Potts. Come on let's go home" he said as they headed out.

When they got back to the house Tony helped Pepper walk. Natasha stood up.

"Everything was fine" she said.

"Thanks so much for coming" he said again.

"You look pretty gross right now with that vomit all over you. And you stink. You want me to help Pepper to bed while you shower?"she asked.

"You don't have to but it would be much appreciated" Natasha helped Pepper into her bedroom.

"Tonight was fun. You should have been there" Pepper said.

"Are you the one who threw up on Stark?" Natasha asked as she undid Pepper's top and put her silk pajama cami over her head. Pepper nodded as she let Natasha pull her shorts down.

"Then that alone would have been worth it" Natasha said. She helped pepper into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Have a goodnight" Natasha said as she left. Pepper stared at herself in her full length mirror. She lifted her shirt and felt herself up. Her nipples were hard. She reached into her underpants and she slid her hand over her entrance and she was wet.

Tony was in the shower with the water as hot as he could take it. He rinsed the soap and shampoo away and he turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair off quickly and wrapped it around his waist. He came out into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs from his draw and put them on. He got into bed and not a minute later Pepper was in his room.

"Pep what is it? Are you ok? Do you need something?" he asked.

"You could say that" she said as she dropped her robe and climbed on top of Tony.

She was completely naked and he was in shock. He just stared at her naked body and didn't speak. She grabbed him and kissed him and he kissed back. She tried to grind over his lap but his body already responded the moment she dropped her robe.

"Pep wait" Tony said as he sat back up with her in his arms and her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"Tony please I'm so horny" she said kissing down his chest and kissing his nipples. And then she bit down on one.

"Ouch Pep" Tony said once again lifting her up.

"Can't you feel how wet I am?' she said.

"Yes Pepper I've noticed" he said.

"Why won't you fuck me?" Pepper whined.

Tony had Pepper naked on top of him asking for sex and he was really trying to think straight.

"Believe me I want to more than anything but this isn't right. I don't want to do it like this. We've both had way too much to drink" Tony said trying to pry her hands off of him to prevent him groping her.

"But I want you" drunken Pepper said sticking her bottom lip out.

"Pepper do you trust me?" Tony asked her as he stroked her hair and tried not to keep staring at her breasts.

"Of course" she said staring into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Then I need you to put your clothes back on and get some sleep" Tony said.

"I don't have any clothes here. I only have my robe" she said as a look of distress washed over her.

"It's ok Pep. I have clothes but you gotta let me get up so I can get you dressed" he said.

Pepper slid off his lap and sat there naked with her legs wide open and hanging off the bed. Tony squeezed his eyes shut. He had to get control of himself completely before he dressed Pepper because she was just too tempting. He took a deep breath and picked up his t shirt off the floor.

"Arms up" he said as he gently slid the t-shirt over Pepper's head and her arms. He went back to the drawer and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and held them at her feet.

"Come on put your feet in" he said.

She lifted each foot one at a time and Tony slowly inched them up to her thighs. He lifted her up gently and pulled them up the rest of the way. Now he looked down at himself and he couldn't sleep with a boner this size and he didn't want to get Pepper all riled up again. He closed his eyes and thought about the time he heard his parents having sex and it went down instantly. When he got back into bed Pepper was out cold. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. It would take everything he had to fight the naked images of Pepper from creeping back into his mind. It was going to be a long night and even longer morning once Pepper woke up and he had to explain why she was in his bed with his clothes.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony stirred a bit and opened his eyes. Pepper was completely wrapped up in him and then he remembered last nights events and images of Pepper's naked body came into his mind. He was again trying to block it out. He didn't want to be aroused when Pepper woke up. It was going to be hard enough to explain this to Pepper without her freaking out. Pepper stirred and rolled over but she didn't wake. Tony used this opportunity to get up and pee. And he hurried down the stairs for Advil and some Gatorade. When he got back to the bed Pepper was still out. He put the Gatorade and Advil on the dresser and slipped back under the covers. Pepper turned again and was laying on his chest. Her hand was resting on his chest and his nipple still hurt immensely. He looked down and she had left a mark.

"Mmmm Tony" she cooed in her sleep as she pulled him closer.

Her hand was dangerously low on his torso she almost brushed over him. Again he was trying to control his thoughts. He thought of her under the table night and seeing her between his legs and her cute response about trying to get a raise. It made him smile. He thought about Pepper in the Coors girl uniform and the shot wheel. He thought about how she took down those shots and he really wanted more. He wanted to know every side of Pepper. He didn't care that he was her boss. She took care of him in a way no person who wasn't his wife or mother should ever have to. He wanted her to let off steam and have fun. He added that to the list he was working on for Pepper and that was all he needed to complete it. He was going to give it to her when she woke up. She stirred again and this time she woke up.

"Tony? Why am I in your bed?"he heard.

Pepper had her eyes squeezed shut and she never felt so hungover in her life. She was so grateful that it was a holiday and that she didn't have to work because she literally couldn't function.

"Pep don't freak out. I'll explain. What's the last thing you remember?" He asked.

Pepper felt a panic wash over her. She didn't know if she slept with Tony or not and she was about to freak out about it. One because he's her boss, two because then Tony wins and he'll have gotten what he wanted and three because if she finally did sleep with him and she couldn't remember any of it, what fun would that be.

"I remember throwing up on you" Pepper said.

And then she realized the words that came out of her mouth.

"Oh my God Tony I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible" she said.

"It's a good thing I have a strong stomach. You smelled like tequila and vomit and to be honest id probably still kiss you" he said as he winked at her.

He handed her a purple Gatorade and some Advil. She grabbed it from him thankfully. He gave her a minute to take it and get up to pee before he continued with the story. Pepper came back into the bed and cuddled right back up with Tony.

"Tony even though I was drunk that was the best sleep I ever had. I love everything about your bed. The mattress is like heaven, the sheets are so soft and the whole bed smells like you. And you're so comfy. Why didn't you tell me you're such a good cuddler ?" She said nestling herself into him.

"I'm not normally real cuddly. You can get away with anything with me Pep and I told you you would love my bed" he said as he looked down into her blue eyes and he meant every word.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

"We got home and Natasha helped clean you up and get you into pajamas so I could shower since my shirt and pants were covered in vomit. I get out of the shower and I slide into bed and a minute later you're in my room. I asked if you were okay and if you needed something and you said "you could say that" and you dropped your robe and you were naked" he said.

Pepper felt herself shrinking. Tony had seen her naked. She couldn't remember her last bikini wax. She was sure it needed a trim. Thank God for the darkness.

"Tony I can't work for you anymore. How can I look at you now?" she asked.

"What about me? Pep you're hot and now that I've seen you naked and it's forever etched in my mind do you think I'm EVER going to forget that image? Not to disrespect you but I can't help it. I had to keep fighting images of it out of my brain. It's the first thing I thought of when I woke up and realized you were next to me" he said.

"It'll fade away when you find a new lady friend to fixate on" she teased.

"Nope not gonna forget " he said.

Pepper felt herself blush. She looked away from him. She couldn't look him in his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"So we didn't sleep together?" she asked.

"No Pep. Come on you really think that little of me that I would do something to you like that when you're drunk?" he asked sounding hurt.

"No of course not. But I didn't know how drunk you ended up" she said.

"Then what happened?"she asked.

"You tried sitting on my lap and you were kissing me so forcefully. I admit I kissed you back for a little bit. I am sorry for that but I was still in shock and you were naked on my lap and I was never more turned on in my life. I didn't know if I'd ever get the chance to kiss you again. I know it was jerky but I didn't touch you, I swear" he said.

Pepper was mortified.

"You know that was the alcohol Tony. I would never- you're my boss and-

"You said please Tony I'm so horny and then you bit my nipple and you left a mark" he said showing her.

Pepper felt herself shrinking again. She was mortified.

"I'm so sorry Tony. That was so unprofessional of me" she said.

"Pep it was after hours. You're fine" he said.

"So what else happened?"she asked.

"I finally pulled away from your clutches and you asked why I didn't want to sleep with you and I said because It's not that I didn't want to it's that I didn't want to do it like that. And I somehow convinced you to let me put some clothes on you and here we are" he said.

Pepper felt like her face was on fire. She was completely mortified and for once not angry with Tony. She continued to keep herself nestled into Tony avoiding his eyes.

"Pep you have nothing to be embarrassed of. How many times do I try and get naked when I'm drunk?" he asked.

"Tony this is different. I'm not your boss" she said.

"And I'm glad about that because I would have been fired about a week into the job" he joked.

"What happened to Holly?" she asked suddenly sitting up and looking for her phone.

"She went home with Rhodey" he said casually.

"I'll text her later. Oh yeah I wonder if Dean text me" Pepper said suddenly remembering that part of the night.

"Oh wow you gave him your real number" Tony said.

"Well I don't want to put all my eggs in one basket" she said.

Tony felt insecure and threatened by this Dean character just for the fact Pepper has liked him enough to give him her number. He was going to move to the next phase of his plan.

"I have something for you. I started it while you were on vacation" he said reaching into his drawer and pulling out the piece of paper and handing it to her.

It said:

10 ways to stop being an ass/make Pepper's life easier.

1)be on time

2)tie my own tie

3)stop ogling her (really trying hard but failing miserably"

4)stop making her do things I know she's uncomfortable with

5)give her control of the remote at least one day a week

6)lower my music

7)respect her space

8)slow down my drinking

9)pay attention during meetings

10)schedule fun

Pepper put the list down and looked up at him. She smiled and looked back down again.

"You made this for me. You didn't have a cheat sheet from Tiffany or anyone" Pepper suspected.

"Nope. It's all me and I hand wrote it" he said.

"You've definitely improves on 1,2,8 and 9" she said.

Tony smiled.

"I'll give you a pass for number 3 since I know you can't stop. Maybe change it to don't ogle me at inappropriate times" she said.

"The rest need work but I appreciate the effort" she said.

Tony was beaming. He wanted Pepper to be proud of him. Their eyes locked and they both began to move in. Their lips met like two magnets that couldn't be pulled away. She kissed him harder and wrapped her arms around his neck and then the doorbell rang.

"I should get that" he said.

Pepper nodded and followed him down the stairs. She went into her bedroom to retrieve her phone. There was no text from Dean.

When she came back out into the front room Rhodey and Holly were in the living room. They stopped by to check on me and see if we wanted to join them for breakfast.

"I would love breakfast. I need to eat if I'm going to survive this hangover"

"Give me like ten minutes to get ready and I have to get Tiffany" Tony said as he hurried upstairs.

"Pepper why are you wearing Tony's clothes? Are you guys...?" Rhodey asked.

"No were not and we didn't and we're not going to" Pepper said to answer all of the questions he was implying.

"You don't know how good you guys are together. And you don't know how good you are for Tony" Rhodey said.

Pepper avoided his eyes.

"Rhodey he's a narcissist and his ego is sky high. He doesn't listen. Should I keep going?"she said.

"Yeah but you've changed him Pepper. You changed him for the better" Rhodey said.

"I have noticed some positive changes and we've grown close but you can't change people. Tony is still Tony" Pepper said as she headed off to her bedroom to get changed.

The five of them were in a booth at the local diner and Pepper was feeling the full effects of all the liquor she consumed last night. They all had on sunglasses except for Tiffany because the hangover was real.

"Wild night?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah I threw up all over Tony" Pepper admitted as she sipped her coffee.

"Are you kidding me? I missed that" Rhodey said shaking his head.

"Yeah I had to throw my shirt out" Tony said.

Pepper's phone suddenly pinged. She opened it and it was a number she didn't save.

It said: Hi Pepper it's Dean. How's your day going?

Pepper smiled. She didn't think he would really text.

"Who is it?" Tony asked nosily trying to read her text

"It's Dean" she said as she was blushing.

"The guy from last night? What did he say?" Tony asked.

He needed to know what he was up against.

"What guy from last night?" Holly asked.

"The one that sent Pepper a drink. She got his digits" Tony said with an annoyance in his voice.

Pepper was ignoring the conversation and wrote back to Dean.

I'm terribly hungover. Out to breakfast, hopefully some food helps.

"What's he saying?" Tony asked again.

"Nothing. Just hello and how is your day going?"she said.

"That's lame" Tony said.

"You sound jealous to me" Pepper said.

"Why would I be jealous? You came home with me. You wanna tell him what happened after we got back to the house?" Tony said smugly.

Pepper felt herself flush and she could feel the silence at the table.

"What did you guys finally do it or something?" Tiffany asked trying to cut the silence.

"We almost did. She came on to me but I let her down gently since she was drunk and all" Tony said.

Being a jerk was his only defense when he had feelings that made him uncomfortable.

"You know what Tony. You might want to add a few things to the list" she said slamming it down in front of him.

"Now move so I can get out of the booth" Pepper said.

"Smooth Tony" Rhodey said from across the table.

Tony snatched the list off the table before anyone could notice.

"What the hell do you mean you almost?" Rhodey asked.

"Not in front of my daughter" Tony said.

"Tony I know what sex is" she said.

"How do I fix this?" Tony asked Rhodey.

His eyes were burning with desperation.

"You can start with an apology" Rhodey said.

Tony got up and hurried outside where Pepper was sitting on a bench.

"Hey" he said quietly.

She turned to face him and he could see her eyes were red.

"Leave me alone" Pepper said turning away from him again.

"I came to apologize" he said.

"That's a first" she said.

"You have a pen?"he asked

"What for?"she asked.

"So I can add apologize to the list" he said.

Pepper tossed the pen at him.

"This is what I was saying with you being hot and cold with me. You're mean sometimes. What happened last night was humiliating Tony. I got naked and threw myself at you and you're my boss. And I thought it was understood that it was between us and you just embarrassed me in front of everyone" she said.

"Number twelve think before I speak" he said writing another one down.

Pepper was so hurt. But this was still progress.

"What goes on in your brain? What would make you think it was ok to tell them what happened?" she asked.

"I use being a jerk as a defense when I feel things I'm uncomfortable with. It's wrong and I'm sorry. You deserve so much more than this" Tony said.

"What made you feel things you're uncomfortable with?" she asked.

"This guy Dean. I just don't want you to get hurt. He's not right for you. Nor good enough. I want to protect you" Tony said trying to sell to her that and not the real reason that he was jealous.

"All we did was text and set up a date. Nothing has even happened yet. He seems like a nice guy so far. I didn't even think he was going to text me" she said quietly.

"He'd be an idiot not to. I seen what you look like in those leather shorts" Tony said as he revisited that image.

"Tony I believe your heart is in the right place but I don't need you to protect me. I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself" she said.

"I know but I care for you so I can't help it. It's my instinct to protect" Tony said.

Pepper stood up and walked over to him.

"I know" she said.

"Are we friends again?" he asked.

"We'll always be friends" she said as she pulled Tony in for a hug.

"When's your date?" Tony asked.

"Tomorrow night after work provided my boss doesn't keep working all night" she said staring at him.

"I'll let you off at five sharp" he said.

"Thank you Mr. Stark" she said.

"You're welcome Miss Potts" he said as he followed her back inside.


	16. Chapter 16

Pepper sat across from Tony in their meeting and he was really trying to pay attention. She was impressed that he was once again on time and he had tied his own tie. Pepper was the one this time who was bored and missing the inappropriate texts from Tony during the meetings. She wondered if she was too hard on him sometimes. She really wished that she could remember stripping down and coming on to Tony. She wanted to know what it felt like to be naked with him and kissing him. She was staring off into space trying to picture it while the meeting was clearing out.

"Are you coming?" Tony asked snapping her out of her reverie.

She believed that the universe was giving her these signs telling her to stay far far away from this.

"Yeah sorry"

Pepper and Tony were on their way back when the receptionist stopped her.

"Excuse me Miss Potts" she said.

Pepper stopped and turned around.

"These were delivered for you" she said handing her a vase with flowers inside.

"Thank you"

She opened the card and it read:

I hope these flowers brighten your day. I'll see you tonight. xoxo Dean

Pepper was smiling and blushing. Tony felt a rage was over him.

"Are those from wonder boy? It seems a little obsessive. He hasn't even been out with you yet" Tony said sarcastically.

"I think it's a very sweet gesture" she said as she leaned in to sniff them.

Tony's phone pinged and he got the notification that once again someone Jarvis didn't recognize was in his house.

"We have to go. Someone's in the house" Tony said in a panic.

All he could think about was Tiffany's safety.

"Pep what if they found her. What if these guys found her and something happened to her? I can't lose her too"

"Everything is going to be ok. I bet she just has a friend over"

They got back to the house and Tony stormed through the door. He was about to search the entire house. They heard a consistent banging coming from upstairs and Tony felt his heart drop. They hurried up to follow the sound and what Tony found was not what he expected at all. He opened the door to Tiffany's room and she was having sex with a guy in the reverse cowgirl position. They were both moaning and the silver in her nipple rings was shining in the light.

"Tony" Tiffany said desperate to cover up.

Pepper just gasped behind him. Pepper looked at Tony who was in a blind rage. He bent down to grab the guy and pull him up.

"Get the fuck out of my house NOW before I put on the suit and pulverize you" Tony said.

The boy grabbed for his clothes and ran down the stairs trying to get dressed on the way. Tiffany covered herself with a robe and went out onto her balcony. Tony grabbed the door handle and was fidgeting with it. He waved his hand and called his repulsor hand to him and when it finally got there he put it on and blasted the lock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought someone came to kill you. Do you know what that's like? Do you?" Tony screamed.

"I'm sixteen. I've had sex before" she said.

"Not in this house. You will respect the rules while you live under my roof. Jarvis go back to complete lockdown mode" Tony said angrily.

"No you can't do this. I've been going to school and following your rules. You can't lock me up because I had sex" she cried.

"Watch me" Tony said as he slammed the door and walked out.

Pepper followed him.

"I know you're upset Tony but sixteen is normal these days for kids to be having sex. And she was being safe. I saw the condom" Pepper said.

"She's not just anyone's kid. She's my kid" Tony said.

"Why don't you give yourself time to cool off and then maybe go talk to her?" Pepper said.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" Tony asked dismissively and he walked into his bedroom and slammed the door.

He had a colossal headache. He stripped off his suit and flopped back onto the bed. He had not changed the sheets since Pepper had slept there with him because the bed smelled like her and he loved it.

Pepper knew Tony was angry and tried not to take it personal but she was a little peeved. She went into her bedroom and started planning her date outfit.

"So what's it like to work for the famous Tony Stark?" Dean asked Pepper while they waited for their dinner.

"It's a headache" she joked.

"It's actually a whole mix of things. It can be exciting or stressful sometimes even scary. Tony is a workaholic so therefore I'm a workaholic. But he's very generous to those loyal to him. He's more than made up for the times I've almost quit" Pepper said not really wanting to talk about Tony.

"What do you do?"she asked.

"I work in the IT department for Biotech" he said.

"You guys are sort of a competitor. Is that why you bought me a drink? To spy?" Pepper joked.

" No I swear I didn't know who you were" he said.

Pepper just smiled at him.

" So what do you watch on Netflix?" she asked.

"Ozark," he said again.

"Thats a good one " she said finally starting to feel comfortable.

"Do you mind me asking how old you are?" Pepper asked.

"I'm 27. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No I was just curious. You look young" she said.

"So do you" he said.

"I'm 33" she said.

"Wow I thought you were like my age" he said.

"That's very nice. Thank you" she said.

Tony got up after a few hours. He saw that it was nine thirty. His headache was still present. He knocked on Tiffany's door and he got no response.

"Can we talk please?" he asked.

Tiffany opened the door and then went back on the bed.

"I'm sorry" he decided to lead with.

Tiffany looked at him with surprise.

"I was not expecting to see that when I came home. I had a bad day at work and then when I heard the headboard hitting the wall I didn't realize that was what I was hearing. I know it's still new but you're my daughter. My flesh and blood and that boy was defiling you. I saw his... inside of you. You can't know what that's like for a father of a daughter. A father who has done all those things to lots of guys daughters. I know what they were thinking. I know you don't want to hear this but I was so horny when I was sixteen. All I wanted was girls to like me. And then I met your mother and everything changed. Once a guy actually... he.. he wants it all the time. It changes him. It messes with his brain" Tony tried to explain.

"Teenage girls get horny too you know" she said to Tony.

"Yes I know. Your mother was one of them" Tony said.

"Ewww" Tiffany said.

"I'm going to take you off of lockdown. But if you're going to have sex with a boy he better come here and meet me and take you on a proper date.I started that way with your mom until she hurt me and then I changed. I've slept with hundreds of women and I only remember a handful of their names. I'm not proud of it. And I'm sure you'll meet a guy just like me. An arrogant playboy but sixteen is way too young to let a guy disrespect you. Please make him work for it" Tony said trying to relate to a sixteen year old girl.

"Guys don't want to take girls out on dates. They want sex first. What am I supposed to do?" she cried.

Tiffany was crying and hugging him. He stroked her hair and held her tightly.

"Ok so let me tell you about guys. Imagine an apple tree and all the apples are girls. The freshest apples are always at the top. Your mom was a top apple and so is Pepper. So when I was seventeen and your mom responded to my flirting I went to the top of the tree for her. She was the first one. And then we split and I had a hard time and I realized that the bottom apples would still have sex with me so I didn't care anymore. I figured why not. And now that I found another top apple I don't deserve her because of what I did to all the bottom apples. So that's where I stay. I'm a bottom feeder. But you need to always be a top apple no matter what. Wait for the guy that will climb to the top for you" Tony said.

"Dad don't be so hard on yourself. You deserve to be happy" she said.

Tony froze. That was the first time she had called him Dad.

"Wait did you just call me Dad?" he asked. He wanted to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"That's the first fatherly thing I've heard you say" she said.

"I'm trying" he said.

"You know The other day when my friends were here and I said you embarrassed me. I wasn't going to admit it to you but they thought you were so cool. They've been telling everyone at school about the house and all the tech. Everyone is impressed" she said.

"That's because I am cool. No one is cooler than me" Tony said.

"My friends might think it but I will never think you're cool" she said.

"You know Tiff I don't want it to be like this. I want you to be free and to be able to tell the truth about your mom and your life. I haven't been trying as hard as I should to find these guys and I'm sorry" Tony said as he squeezed her hand.

"It's because you love Pepper" Tiffany said.

"I do love her" Tony said for the first time out loud.

He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Saying it out loud to someone was the first step. Saying it to Pepper was somewhere on the list and he wasn't sure where.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm scared" Tony confessed.

It was relief to let out some of the feelings he's been holding in.

"Dad you were asleep when he came here to pick her up. He was a complete tool" Tiffany said.

"What if she likes him? I don't want to interfere with her happiness" Tony said as if all the fight he had in him for Pepper had left.

"Dad there's no way she likes him more than you. Name another girl that would put up with you if she didn't love you" Tiffany stressed.

She saw the sadness and desperation in her dad's eyes and it made her sad. All he had to do was speak up. And they heard a car door shut outside.

"Hurry Tiff run down and tell me if they kiss. I don't want to look like I'm spying" he said.

Tiffany took the stairs two at a time and watched through the peephole and he did indeed go in for the kiss. She watched and Pepper definitely kissed him back. She hurried back up stairs taking the stairs three at a time this time where she found Tony waiting.

"Yeah he kissed her and she kissed back" she whispered.

Tony felt a pain in his chest that he never felt from the RT and he suspected love had something to do with it.

"Thanks Tiff. Goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight Dad" she said kissing him on the cheek.

Tony got undressed into only his boxers. He gave Pepper a minute to get in the house before he headed downstairs for a night cap. He walks at the bottom step when she turned around.

"Hey" she said.

"How was your night?" He asked as he kept walking to his bar.

He took out a glass and poured himself some bourbon. He took out another glass and motioned to see if she wanted some. She shook her head no.

"It was fine. We had a good time. He's 27. And as it turns out we like a lot of the same bands and Netflix shows" she said.

Tony never felt such fury inside of him. He wanted to find this guy and tell him to get lost and that Pepper was his. But he wasn't going to be a jerk. If Pepper was into this guy and she was happy he wasn't going to interfere.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you. Is there a second date?"he asked.

"Yeah Friday night" she said.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I had a really bad headache and I was so upset about Tiffany. It was wrong" Tony said.

"I forgive you" she said.

"Are you going to bed?" he asked.

"Not yet. I need to unwind a bit" she said.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to watch the next episode of Stranger Things with me. I've been waiting for you to watch it" he asked.

"Tony that's too intense for me to watch at night. I'll have nightmares" She said.

"You can sleep in my bed with me if you want. I'll protect you" he said.

Pepper looked at him and he looked so sad. She could only imagine how he felt after finding Tiffany in that position.

"Ok yeah just let me change" Pepper said.

Tony was getting the Netflix ready when Pepper came out in the silk pajamas she had on the other night. Her could see her nipples through her top and the images of her naked sitting on top of him flooded his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut again. He needed to flood naked Pepper out.

"What's wrong Tony?"she said as she curled up on the couch next to him.

"It's my eyes. They're bothering me that's all" he said.

"Let me get you a cold towel compress" Pepper said as she was about to get up.

"No it's fine really. Relax. You're off the clock" Tony said.

Pepper sat back down and leaned closer to Tony. Slowly she was making her way over until her head was on his shoulder. Tony put his arm around her and started gently caressing the skin of her arms with his fingertips. He was tracing circles all around her arm.

Pepper just had the realization that if things were to work out with Dean that all this touching and flirting with Tony would have to come to an end. She didn't know how she could ever let it end. She didn't know if she could physically keep her hands away or push his away.

Why couldn't Tony see? Why couldn't he understand? She laid down and put her head in his lap and turned to face the television.

"I did what you said Pepper. I talked to Tiffany calmly and she called me Dad" Tony said.

"What?" pepper said sitting up quickly and she paused the show.

"Yeah it was a pretty nice moment" he said.

"I'm so happy for you Tony. What did you say to her?"

" I said girls are like apples and all the best apples are at the top of the tree but guys are lazy and they don't want to climb all the way up so they pick from the bottom because it's easier. I told her to always be a top apple. And not to go for a bottom feeder like me, find a guy willing to climb to the top"

"That's really impressive Tony except that you're not a bottom feeder" Pepper said.

"Yeah I am. It's ok though" he said brushing her hair back while she stared up at him.

Pepper sat up and touched his face.

"You were hurt Tony. You closed yourself off to love after Rachel left you. Anyone would be upset at a young age. Don't be so tough on yourself" Pepper said unable to keep her hands away from Tony.

And then he said what she was thinking earlier and she didn't have an answer.

"Is Dean going to be cool with all of this if you guys start dating?"Tony asked.

"Well if we start dating I imagine I won't be living here anymore. Actually since you've had a breakthrough with Tiffany it doesn't look like you need me anymore. I should probably move my things back" Pepper said as she sat up.

"There's no big hurry to leave Pep" Tony said feeling her slip away.

"It's not like I'm leaving tomorrow but I'm going to start packing my room and bringing a little bit back at a time. Shouldn't take me more than a week" Pepper said.

"Or you could stay" Tony said lacing his fingers in hers.

"Tony I told you it would only be temporary" Pepper said.

"I know. You're just so pretty and I'm selfish. I always want you here" Tony said.

Pepper didn't know what to do. She knew what she wanted to say but her mouth refused to move. If only she could believe that it could work that they could have a chance then maybe she would stay.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony awoke Friday morning to an alarming text message from Natasha. She found out the name of the man that killed Rachel and she found out that he had made his way to Southern California . He didn't know she was Tony's daughter but he had gotten a tip that someone had seen her in Malibu. Tony tripled the security precautions on the property. He had tech traps set and if Jarvis didn't recognize them he would send an alert to Tony and with a single command and he could pulverize anyone who was anywhere within 500 feet on the property. He was busy programming Jarvis on what he should recognize. Natasha also agreed to follow Tiffany and Happy just in case. Now he had to convince Pepper not to leave until after he found the guy.

"Pepper please I am begging you. I can't protect you if you're not with me" Tony said.

"Tony I am not the target. I need to go home" Pepper said.

"These men are professional killers. They will kill anyone and everyone in the way. Please just stay until I find him. Give me a week and if I don't find him by then then you can go home" Tony said to Pepper.

"Ok" she said quietly.

"Did you have Jarvis scan Dean's car so when he comes to pick me up he won't pulverize him?"she reminded him.

"Of course Pepper" Tony said as he continued his security on every window and door in the house.

"I need to go into the office"

"Go and hurry back so I know you're safe" Tony said.

"Tony I'll be fine" Pepper said.

Pepper was supposed to be there for about an hour and she ended up being there for three hours. She looked at the time and Happy was calling her. She picked up the phone.

"Yes I'll be right out. I can come with you to pick up Tiffany" she said into the phone.

Pepper got into the car with Happy and they headed for Tiffany's school. Happy pulled up and Tiffany got inside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got stuck at the office and it came time to pick you up" she said.

Happy was driving when a car with no plates and tinted out windows pulled out a few cars behind them. None of them noticed the car. After ten minutes they made their way up to the Stark Mansion and parked. A minute later an explosion went off about 500 feet back. Tony who approved the explosion jumped into his suit and through his roof immediately.

Happy's airbag went off and Tiffany and Pepper were jostled around the back seat. Tony landed in the front of Happy's car and opened the door.

"Are you guys alright?" Tony asked.

Happy nodded.

"Get in the house now all of you" Tony said.

He went over to the other car that was smoking and opened the door. There were two men and neither of them were the man Natasha had sent a picture of. A few minutes later she came running up the driveway. She had also been tailing Happy for their protection.

"Where is he?"Tony asked with a murderous look in his eye as he pulled the one guy from the car.

"Please I wasn't going to hurt her. My job was only to gather intel" he said.

"Answer the question" Tony said angrily.

"I don't know" the man said.

Tony put his repulsor up and the man began to cry.

"Tony let me bring them in" Natasha said. Tony threw him on the ground.

"Natasha if he comes near Tiffany or Pepper or Happy again I will kill him on site" Tony warned.

Tony went inside while Natasha cuffed the men and took them away. He got out of the suit and walked directly to the mini bar and poured his bourbon.

"Was that him?" Tiffany asked.

"No but he worked for him. Don't worry we're close now" he said as he hugged her.

Pepper was so shaken up and Happy was icing his face which got bruised from the airbag explosion.

"Pepper I know you're seeing Dean tonight but I think you should cancel. It's too dangerous" Tony said pulling her aside to talk to her.

"Tony I will be fine. That only happened today because I was with Tiffany"

"Where are you guys going?"

"Nobu" Pepper said.

"So order it to go and have your date here. I will stay downstairs and leave you guys alone. This way I know you'll be safe" Tony said.

Pepper knew he was right so she text Dean to see what he thought about it.

"Ok he's coming here at eight" Pepper said as she scampered away to work.

"You better stay too Hogan"

Tony looked outside and Natasha had taken care of the exploded car. He stepped outside and recalibrated his explosions so they could go off again if needed.

Eight o'clock arrived and Tony watched on camera as Pepper's date arrived at the door. Jarvis let him in and Tony saw Pepper greet him with a kiss. And then he noticed that she was wearing a green dress and it looked amazing on her. He felt jealousy wash over him as they headed to the table. Tony flipped back to the outdoor camera. He was going to keep vigil for as long as he needed too.

About an hour later Tiffany came down the stairs and used her father's override codes to get inside his workshop.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"I'm here to hang out with you and see what you're doing"

"I've been watching the exterior cameras" he said.

"You should take a nap and let me watch for a bit if you plan on watching all night" she said.

"What's going on up there? Is she having fun?" Tony asked about Pepper.

"Can't you just watch on the camera?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm not going to do that and invade Pepper's privacy. I promised I wouldn't" he said.

"I didn't" Tiffany said clicking on the living room camera.

The picture appeared and Pepper and Dean were on the couch kissing.

"You want me to go break it up by asking Pepper for something she will know you won't know" Tiffany asked.

"Let's go up together and I'll help you this way it doesn't look like you're interrupting. It will look natural" Tony said.

"What could you need in the kitchen?" he asked.

"I can fake sick"

"Let's do it" Tony said as he hurried upstairs and Tiffany followed close behind.

"My stomach hurts so bad" Tiffany groaned as she stumbled into the kitchen while holding her stomach.

"Hold on I have something for that I know it" Tony said flipping the light on and he began to rummage through cabinets and bottles of pills and medicines were getting knocked over everywhere.

Pepper and Dean pulled away for a moment and Pepper looked into the kitchen.

Tony found the pepto bismol and handed the bottle to Tiffany.

"Oh I'm sorry Pep. Tiffany has a bad stomach ache" Tony said trying to look as sincere as possible.

"I should probably go" Dean said as he got up from the couch.

"I'm sorry Pepper" Tiffany said as she clutched her stomach.

"It's ok" Pepper said.

"I don't think we officially met. I'm Tony" he said extending his hand to Dean.

"Dean" he said shaking it back.

"Sorry about all this. We have a situation right now and it's unsafe for Pepper to leave" Tony said.

"Yeah I understand. Thanks again for letting us use your house. It was great to meet you" he said.

"Likewise" Tony said.

Pepper walked away to walk him to the door and Tiffany smiled and gave Tony a thumbs up.

Pepper walked into the kitchen and Tiffany was getting up to leave. Tony put the pepto bismol back and he grabbed a water from the fridge.

"I'm sorry Pep" Tony said.

"It's not your fault"

"He seems ok" Tony said even though he wanted to knock him out.

"He's nice. I'm going to see him tomorrow too. Our third date" she said.

Tony heard third date and nothing else. He knew what happened on the third date. It was the sex date. Not if he had anything to say about it.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony barely slept. He was so worried about this man finding Tiffany and all he could see was naked Pepper tangled up in bed with someone else. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave Tiffany alone to get Pepper and if he stayed with Tiffany then he knew this guys hands woulds be all over his lady and the thought of that made it hard to breathe. It was a Saturday and Pepper's date was for the evening.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Moon shadows" she said referring to an extremely romantic restaurant on the coast.

"And then?" Tony asked.

"Well if all goes well then I'll be going with him and staying the night" Pepper said.

Tony felt as if someone had stabbed him in the chest. It was no longer jealousy. It was the real pain of love. The image of Pepper tangled up in bed with someone else returned and he couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Nat said that the car that exploded had no tech and they had no cellphones on them. So they couldn't report back to this guy that they had seen Tiffany. She wasn't safe at school because they knew Malibu and they were there waiting. They know kids have to go to school. Nat said they don't know she's my daughter so they wouldn't have a reason to come here. You should be safe but can you please wear one of my tech watches so you can contact me if anything looks shady. I won't be able to see or hear anything if you have it off. Just turn it on if you suspect something" he said putting one on around her wrist and showing her how to turn it on.

It was time for Pepper's date and Tony felt completely hopeless. He was handing Pepper over to Dean. He watched as they walked out the door and he slumped down on the couch. He put on the television not that he could retain anything. All he could see was Pepper naked in this guys arms.

"You just let her leave. Dad this is the third date" Tiffany stressed.

"You don't think I know that" he said full of despair.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Tiffany asked trying to pep talk her Dad.

"Tiffany what can I do?" he asked feeling helpless.

"You march up to her and tell her you love her and kiss her. That's what she's been waiting to here. If you do that this guy is gone. He can't compete with what you and Pepper have" Tiffany said reassuringly.

"Let me call Nat inside. I can't leave you alone"

Natasha came inside and agrees to help.

"Ok what should I wear"

Tiffany helped him pick out an outfit he looked very handsome in. She also combed his hair but let a little piece hang down on his forehead.

"You look very boyish and cute" Natasha admitted when he came down the stairs.

"I'm not coming back without Pepper, so this could take awhile" Tony said.

"Go I can handle this" Natasha said reassuring him.

Tony looked at the time and he hurried to Moon shadows they would be leaving soon. He got there and combed the entire restaurant and they were gone. He didn't know where this Dean guy lived and then he remembered the watch. He had given it to Pepper turned on and he hadn't seen her turn it off. He checked the tracking and sure enough it was still on. He pulled out onto the pch and started out towards his calabasas home.

Tony pulled up in front and rang the bell. A minute later Dean answered the door. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Mr. Stark is everything ok?" he asked.

"No everything is not ok. I need Pepper" Tony said.

Pepper appeared in the doorway.

"Tony what is it? Is it Tiffany did something happen?" she asked.

"It's you. It's always been you" he said nervously.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused again.

"I can't let you do this" he said.

"Do what?" she asked getting nervous herself.

"Do you like this guy enough that you think it could be love? Is he what you want?" Tony asked firmly.

"Tony I just met him" Pepper said annoyed with the fact that he interrupted her date for no good reason.

"If you can say yes I will walk away. Do you want him or me?" Tony asked.

Pepper stood there for a moment in shock. He apparently did have a good reason to interrupt her. This was what she has been waiting for since she started to have feelings for Tony. She looked at Dean who was expecting her to choose him and then she looked at Tony whom expected her to choose him. But the truth was that only one of them still gave her butterflies even after all these years.

"You Tony. I've always wanted you" she said.

Tony walked across the room and pulled Pepper in for a kiss. She kissed him back and wrapped her hands over his neck so she could play with his hair.

"Pepper I've been in love with you for a very long time" Tony confessed after he came up for her.

"I love you too Tony. I just wanted you to see. I needed to get your attention" she said as she followed him outside.

"You always have my attention. You should have told me how you felt the other night when you were naked" he said not caring that Dean was listening.

"You should have told me how you felt" she said as she smiled at him and gave him goo goo eyes.

"I tried to Pep when I gave you the bracelet and the list" he said brushing her hair behind her ear.

"And then you were mean again" she said as they headed to the door.

"You almost had sex with that guy. I just couldn't let it happen. I kept seeing you naked all tangled with him and I couldn't deal with it" Tony said.

"Well you just wait. The only person I'm going to be naked and tangled with is you" Pepper said as she placed a hand on his thigh.

Tony hit the gas at full speed and they were home in about five minutes. When they got out of the car they started kissing immediately. They kissed on the way to the door and going into the house. The were kissing deeper and harder and making there way to the stairs when Nat spoke.

"I found our guy. He's in an abandoned warehouse about twenty minutes away" Natasha said.

They broke away.

"We were just-"Pepper said.

"We saw" Tiffany said as she smiled at her Dad.

"Right now?" Tony asked to be sure he had heard her right.

Natasha nodded.

Are you kidding me? Why now? Why would the universe do this to me? he thought.

"I gotta go Pep. I gotta take care of this. And when I come back we are picking this up where we left off" a very frustrated Tony said.

"I know. Please be safe" Pepper said leaning to kiss him.

Tony kissed her passionately so that she would still want him when he got back.

Tony called his suit and hurried to follow Natasha.

"Well that only took you a century" Natasha said.

"Yeah it took me that long to convince Pepper to love me" he said.

"I'm pretty sure she always has" Natasha said as they walked out the door.

"Since you and my Dad are finally going to do it when he gets home are you going to wear something special?"Tiffany asked.

Pepper felt herself flush.

"I don't have anything special. Just regular bras and panties" Pepper said.

"Well let's go to the store before they close" Tiffany said.

Pepper agreed and hurried out to Tony's car. He wouldn't mind if he knew what it was for.

They got inside the warehouse and Tony flipped open his mask.

"You're looking for my daughter and I'm here to tell you that it ends here" Tony said approaching the guy.

He waved his goons over to attacking Tony who put his repulsor hand out and shot a blast at them. Natasha took out the other two in hand to hand combat.

"She saw my face. She must die" he said sending another set of goons.

Tony pulverized them as he got closer and closer to the man. He was getting angrier and angrier.

"Did you love her mother? You should have heard her screams when we found her. She begged me not to kill her when I pulled the trigger" the man said taunting him.

He turned and pulled his gun on Tony.

"You took a mother away from a child and you took away someone I loved very much" Tony said angrily.

"And what are you going to do Tony Stark?" he asked.

"You killed Rachel and you will pay with your life" Tony said as he opened all the weapons in his suit.

The man fired the gun at Tony but it just grazed him.

"Big mistake" he said as he set off all the weapons in his suit.

"Natasha get out of here" Tony warned as he tried to run to beat the explosion.

Natasha was outside waiting and Tony had not come out behind her. She gave the smoke a minute to clear and then she saw him limping with his crushed armor.

"Let's go home" Tony said as he got in the car.

"Jarvis run vitals" Tony said.

"You have multiple contusions a wound in your right leg and a sprain in your right leg. Recommended treatment is rest and no strenuous activity" he said.

"Nope not happening. Pepper is waiting" Tony said.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony arrived through the door and limped up the stairs. He was in an intense amount of pain. He took the suit off and stumbled into the bedroom holding onto his dresser for balance.

"Tony?" Pepper said in horror as she got up to help him.

"Hey I didn't see you there" he said as he continued his way to the bathroom.

"Tony you're hurt" Pepper said trying to see what was wrong with him in the dark room.

"Pep I'm fine. Just give me a minute" he said as he closed the bathroom door in her face and locked it behind him.

He peeled off all his clothes except his boxer briefs and all the bruises and cuts were showing themselves. There was one in particular that was really painful. On his left hip there was a wound swollen and bleeding. Tony opened his cabinet and poured some hydrogen peroxide on it and he winced from the pain. When he rinsed it away he saw there was a piece of something from the explosion sticking out of him. He pulled it out quickly and pressed the gauze down on it. He was seeing stars from the pain. He popped open a bottle of ibuprofen and took three. Tony took the gauze down and checked for any other open wounds. He opened the door and flipped the light off and Pepper was in bed waiting for him. He limped over and slid into bed.

"I want you" Tony said as he made his way over to Pepper.

"Tony you're injured. We don't have to do this now" Pepper said putting her hand up to his mouth so he couldn't kiss her.

"Pep what if I don't wake up? That would mean I would have died never having made love to you and that I'm not ok with" he said.

She was conflicted. He looked so bruised and hurt but at the same time his beautiful eyes were pleading with her.

"Tony why would you say that? You are going to wake up right?" Pepper asked.

"Of course. Now why aren't you naked?" Tony asked as he eyed her robe.

Pepper untied her robe to reveal what she had purchased. She was very uncomfortable.

"Holy fuck" Tony said as he pulled Pepper's robe all the way off.

"It's horrible isn't it?"she said.

"No horrible is not the word that comes to mind" Tony said admiring her.

She had on a leather triangle pretending to be panties and an extremely Demi cut push up bra with two straps connecting it to the panties with clips.

"Pepper you're wearing red. You hate red" Tony said as he kissed down her neck.

"I know it's horrible. I look horrible in red" she said.

"Yeah but this is iron man red. It's so hot" Tony said as he continued to nibble on her neck.

Pepper grabbed his face and pulled it to hers to kiss him.

Tony was kissing her and caressing her and it was nice but she was ready to go. She was waiting for him to make a move.

"I thought you wanted me naked?" she asked.

"I do" he said.

"Well what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so overwhelmed. You're gorgeous and you're mine and I want to touch you everywhere all at once and I can't because I only have two hands" Tony said.

"You know how to take off a bra?" She asked.

Tony gave her a look.

"Start there" she said

Tony reached behind Pepper and unsnapped her bra in one swift motion. He slid the straps down revealing the breasts that had mesmerized him just a few nights ago when Pepper surprised him naked in bed. He caressed them gently and kissed them. He took one hand and began tweaking her nipple while he took her other nipple in his mouth and began to gently suck on it.

"Mmmm"she moaned.

He continued giving all the attention to her breasts until her nipples were swollen and puffy and he kissed down her stomach until the clips that lead to her underwear caught his attention. Tony unsnapped each clip and slowly pulled down the red leather panties revealing a small soft triangle of pubic hair and he had a surprised look on his face. He was secretly hoping for the natural red bush she had the other night. He was a teen in the eighties and he preferred a more vintage look. He was going to talk to Pepper about that after.

Tony pulled her panties all the way down her legs until they were completely off. He ran his thumb over her clit causing her to squirm. He watched the look in her eyes and it was temporarily making him forget the pain he was in. Tony continued rubbing her clit some more. He wanted her to beg.

"Tony I can't take this" she said breathily.

"What's the matter Pep? You want me huh?" he said.

"Tony please" she begged.

"What do you want me to do this?" he asked as he leaned down to envelope her clit with his lips.

Pepper couldn't respond because her breath caught in her throat. Tony was very good at oral sex. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she put them down on the sheet and started pulling at it.

"Oh fuck Tony" she screamed out.

He kept switching from licking to sucking and when he saw that she was responding more to the sucking he continued what he was doing despite the intense pain coming from his wound. He slid a finger inside and when she moaned in pleasure he added another one. He thought about the things he really wanted to do but this was the first time and he didn't know what Pepper was going to be into so he pushed it out of his mind and continued to focus on her pleasure. She started to buck and she was cumming hard, yelling out his name. After he was sure she finished cumming he pulled his face away and removed his fingers from inside her but gently ran one over her clit and she jolted from the sensitivity.

"Please Tony I need a minute" Pepper said trying to recover.

"It's official I'm going down on you once a day" he said as he wiped at his chin.

"I can't let you do that everyday. My clit will get sore" she said.

Tony made a pouty face.

"Ok every other day then" he said.

Pepper had enough of Tony's chatter. She sat up and then pushed Tony on his back. She forgot that he was hurt. She pulled his boxers down to let Tony Jr out.

"Ugh what a relief Pep" he said as he leaned over to get some condoms from the drawer.

He was still rummaging for a condom when he felt Pepper's hand around it. The shock of the sensation sent electricity through him. He turned to look at her and she put her mouth down on him. She was rotating between stroking and sucking while never taking her mouth off of him. Tony was so overwhelmed that he started to get breathless. He was mesmerized by watching her and all he could think about was her being under his desk doing it while he was in a meeting and then the explosion happened.

"Pep it's coming" he said trying to pull her off.

Pepper went all the way down on it until none of Tony was visible and she could feel him shooting off and filling her throat with cum. She pulled off of him and he saw a look in her eyes that he never saw before.

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?"she said wiping away the remaining cum from the corner of her mouth.

It was as if she had read his mind. How did she know about his office fantasy? How did she know that when she emerged from under his desk she would say "will that be all mr Stark".

"No that will not be all" he said pulling her on top of him and kissing her forcefully.

"I just need a couple of minutes and I know what would get me going on" he said.

"What is it?"she asked.

"You were very naughty Miss Potts" he said as he bent her over his lap and spanked her on the ass.

Pepper moaned in pleasure. She felt the sharp sting but the excitement with every slap was making her excited. Tony continued to spank Pepper until he was ready to go.

"I didn't know we were going there today. Sorry if it was too much" Tony said as he slid a condom on.

"You talk way too much during sex" Pepper said as she guided herself on top of him.

Once she could feel the head was in she sat all the way down on it and they both gasped. Tony reached his hands up on either side of her hips to help her get into a rhythm. The pain from his wound was extraordinary and it was spreading down his leg but he ignored it as he thrust into Pepper while she leaned back so that he could hit her g spot directly. He pumped her with everything he had for about ten minutes and she exploded over him. He could feel her tightening over him and it made him explode as well. Pepper felt the sensation sweep over her and she screamed out the scream she had been holding in since he first penetrated her. It was spreading everywhere through her and the sensation made her shake and then when she felt him exploding beneath her she bounced harder. She wanted to make sure she got it all out of him. She would never tell him but damm Tony Stark really was all that.

Tony was relieved Pepper had cum. He on the other hand was in extreme pain. He was throbbing from where his wound was.

Pepper laid down next to him and he laced his fingers in hers.

"What happened to your natural red bush you had last week?" Tony asked suddenly.

"I waxed most of it off. Why?" Pepper asked.

She was perplexed.

"Why did you wax it off? I thought it was hot" he said as he ran his fingertips over her bare skin.

"You like a bush?" she asked more confused than ever.

"Love them" he said as he left soft kisses all over her collarbone.

"I'm surprised by that" she said as she turned to kiss him.

"Why are you surprised by that?" he asked.

"Because all these women you've brought home over the years have succumbed to every unattainable beauty standard. They all have Botox, lip injections, fake breasts, laser hair removal, and whatever else" she said.

"Pepper I was jerking off to early eighties porn. Everyone had a bush. You never forget the first porn you jerk off too. Bald is fine too but I will always have an affinity for a bush. I never thought I'd find a girl who had one. Imagine my excitement when you stripped naked the other night and there it was in all its glory" Tony said as he continued to kiss and caress her.

"So you're disappointed then?" Pepper asked.

"Not at all. You are perfect. I'm just telling you that I don't care if you ever trim your bush again. You're a natural beauty and you don't need any of those beauty standards. And please don't put anything in your face ever" he said kissing her lips again.

"So are you asking me to bring the bush back?" she said.

"It's not up to me it's your body and I want you to do whatever you're comfortable with. I'm just saying I love it. You can cancel all future bikini wax appointments and I'll still go down on you all the time" he said.

"I don't really have a preference. I only take that much off because I thought that's what guys want. I'll let it grow for you. But not past the underwear line" she stressed.

"Like I said whatever you want. You're beautiful no matter what. I love you Pep. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize" he said.

"I love you too" she said as she stroked his hair.

"I want to do it a thousand more times and I know it was probably a disappointment. After all these years with my reputation and the sexual innuendos and jokes. All the sexual tension and we finally do it and it's ten minutes long. I'm just so tired and weak and a little sore"Tony said.

Pepper snuggled up to him.

"Definitely not a disappointment. Don't worry we can do it again as soon as you're feeling better" she said.

Tony kissed Pepper and held her tight. He felt like something was really wrong but he finally had Pepper and that's all that mattered to him.


	20. Chapter 20

When Pepper woke up she felt safe next to Tony. She was so relaxed and relieved since finally getting the sexual release needed after months of frustration building up. She pulled herself up to face him and gasped. He was ghostly white and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead when the air conditioner was blasting at a cool 60 degrees. She put a hand to his forehead and he was burning up.

Don't do this to me now Tony. Not now that you're finally mine, she thought. .

"Tony wake up. You have a fever. We need to get you to the hospital" Pepper said frantically trying to wake him.

"Huh" he said his eyes fluttering open.

"You're pale white and burning up. We need to get you to the hospital" she said.

She realized they were both naked and she dressed herself quickly. And started getting clothes for him.

"No hospitals. Just have Jarvis scan me" he said.

"Anthony Edward Stark you are going to the hospital" she yelled.

She started with his boxer briefs first and then a t-shirt.

"Yes ma'am" he said trying to sit up but he was in intense pain.

"Tiffany" Pepper called from the bedroom.

Tiffany came barreling in and she was immediately concerned.

"What is it?" She asked as she watched her father struggle to get his pants on.

"I need to get your Dad to the hospital. He's burning up real bad. Help me lift him" Pepper said.

Tony winced in pain when they got him up. The three of them struggled down the stairs and after some maneuvering they got him into the car.

"You're free honey. He's dead" Tony rambled to Tiffany.

Tony's eyes were going in and out. Pepper drove furiously to the hospital while Tony drifted in and out of consciousness from the pain. Tiffany squeezed his hand.

"Just hang on Dad. Please hang on. I don't want to lose another parent. You're all I have left" she said.

I love you Tiff was all he was able to manage.

Pepper finally arrived to the hospital and they put Tony on a bed immediately while Pepper signed him in and gave all the necessary information. Pepper couldn't stop herself from shaking because she was so worried. Normally Tony would ease her worry but this time he couldn't because this time it was about him. She sent a text to Rhodes because she thought he might want to stop by. She went over to Tony who was lying on a bed and he was shivering. Tiffany was squeezing his hand.

"Is it wrong that I'm picturing you in a sexy nurses costume right now?" he joked to Pepper.

"That's not what you should be focused on right now but if you focus on getting better and you pull through then maybe I'll buy one of those costumes" she said desperately trying to get him to take this seriously.

"It's a good thing you let me make love to you last night because I feel like I'm dying" Tony said.

"So I take it you liked the outfit I helped Pepper pick out?" Tiffany asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Please don't ruin it for me. You're my daughter and I feel like I can't get hot for Pepper knowing you picked that out. Somehow it seems wrong"

"Tony you should have gone to the hospital last night. If I knew how much pain you were in I would never have agreed to-

"You know I have ways of getting what I want. Nothing was going to stop me from being with you last night" he said.

And just then they had a room ready and the Doctor would be seeing him. Pepper and Tiffany sat next to the bed while the Doctor did a full analysis.

"He has a wound where necropsy has set in and we need to get him into surgery immediately. We need to remove that rotten tissue and patch the skin up or he will die. I'm going to do blood work as well to make sure there are no other infections" the Doctor said.

Tiffany began to cry. Tony squeezed her hand.

"Just watch some tv. I'll be back before you know it" he said.

"Tony if you ever do something like this to me ever again I will kill you myself. Now go get better"

She watched as the Doctors wheeled him away and she was furious with him. They have officially been boyfriend and girlfriend for less than twenty four hours and he had gone and done this.

"Tiffany a skin graph is a fairly simple surgery. He will be fine. Let's go out in the waiting area" she said.

Tiffany followed her and they sat down.

"I'm glad he liked the outfit" Tiffany said with a smile.

"He loved it. I was a wreck though. I felt so uncomfortable" she said.

"You shouldn't. You're extremely hot" Tiffany said.

Pepper blushed.

"I'm glad you guys finally came to your senses. I've never seen two people so drawn to each other like magnets"

"It hasn't always been this way. I mean we've always had the silly flirtation but real feelings didn't start for me until he came back from captivity. He came back a changed man" Pepper said.

Pepper sat there and actually felt like crying. She was so relieved to have the burden of being in love with Tony off her shoulders. She let a few silent tears fall from her eyes. They were tears of pure joy. She had her face in her hands when Rhodey got there.

"Pepper are you ok? Is Tony ok?" he asked.

"Tony is in surgery. His wound had necropsy and they had to take him in for surgery immediately. I'm sure he will pull through fine" she said calmly looking up at him.

"Then why are you crying? Is everything ok?" he asked with eyes wide with concern.

"Because for the first time in months I'm happy and relaxed and relieved" she said as she slumped down into her chair.

"How about you? How are you holding up?" he asked Tiffany

"I'm ok. I just want to know the surgery is over" Tiffany said.

"Your Dad is a tough bastard he'll be fine" Rhodey reassured her.

He sat down in a seat next to Pepper and they sat there for a long while in silence when Pepper saw the doctor approaching. She stood up anxiously.

"Surgery went fine. He's in recovery. We also found a staph infection so he will need to go home with some antibiotics. I'm going to keep him overnight and as long as all goes well he can go home tomorrow" the doctor explained.

"When can we see him?" Pepper asked.

"Not for another forty-five minutes" the doctor said firmly.

Pepper just sighed and put her face in her hands.

"Thank you Doctor" she said.

"How was your date last night? With Dean is it?" Rhodey asked her.

"Tony didn't tell you?"she asked.

"Tell me what?" rhodey asked.

"My dad drove to his house and knocked on the door and told Pepper he loved her and they finally banged last night" Tiffany said.

Pepper was blushing so bad that her cheeks actually felt warm to the touch. She looked like a tomato left out in the sun too long.

"It's about time. I've been telling him for weeks that he needed to man up and make a move" Rhodey said.

"You know Tony always does things in the most backwards way" she said.

He nodded and laughed. They sat in silence again until they finally let them go see Tony.

It was a short walk to his room and he was actually awake. Tiffany went to him immediately and hugged him gently.

"Now how come you finally get the girl of your dreams and you don't think to even text your boy" Rhodey said as he shook Tony's hand.

"Because I still think it's a dream. There is no way in any lifetime that I will ever deserve Pepper" he said quietly.

"You got that right"

Pepper squeezed his hand and smiled at him. She almost started to cry again but she didn't.

"Have you given any thought to the nurses costume?"

Pepper hit him very gently and playfully.

"I want to go home" he whined.

"Tomorrow"Pepper said.

Tony made a face but he didn't argue. He was lucky to be alive and lucky to have Pepper. But most importantly he kept his promise to Rachel and he kept Tiffany safe.


	21. Chapter 21

It was Monday morning and Pepper pushed Tony's meetings back so he could have a little more rest. He finished his antibiotics for his staph infection and he was going to have to keep changing bandages on his skin graft and his pain was only minor now but he was still going to take a few weeks to heal. Pepper helped him through the door and everyone stared at them.

Do they know? She wondered.

Surely they couldn't have seen anything. Only Dean and their close knit circle knew about them. She really didn't want people thinking she was sleeping her way to the top. They got into the elevators and once the doors shut Tony pulled Pepper in for a passionate kiss and he wrapped his hands under her and squeezed her butt. She pushed him away just as the doors opened and he was still plastered against her and they got some strange looks from some of the employees that got in the elevator.

"Thank you Miss Potts. I'm still unsteady on my feet" Tony said not being able to hide the desire in his eyes.

They had not made love since that first night. Pepper insisted no sex until he was better. But he had other plans for tonight.

"Of course Mr. Stark" she said not meeting his eyes.

Pepper could feel the eyes of everyone else in the elevator watching them. Once they got inside Tony's office she was gonna let him have it. The elevator opened and she helped Tony out. They walked over to his office and as they passed the receptionist she grabbed the mail off the table. Tony who had the attention span of a child had wandered off to eavesdrop on a group of his interns who were arguing. He was listening so intently that Pepper startled him when she grabbed him.

"You know she's right. I don't pay you guys to stand around. If you can't find work to do the door is that way" Tony said to the group of interns causing them to scatter.

"Inside NOW" Pepper said grabbing him and pushing him towards the door to his office.

They got inside and he shut the door behind him.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Why because I told the lazy interns to do something? They deserved it" he said with a shrug.

"I'm talking about the elevator Tony" she said.

"Pepper I need to use the elevator. I can't walk" he said knowing he'd get a rise out of her.

He smiled as he waited for her explosion.

"Keep it up and you won't get laid again for the rest of the month"

"Never gonna happen I'm too irresistible" he said giving her the eyes that made him look like so adorable.

"Tony that was too close. We keep things professional at work. People have been staring and whispering since we got here. They already think I slept my way to the top. If you keep touching me and looking at me like that then they aren't going to take me seriously" she said.

"Have you looked at me? That's nothing new"

"You don't respect me at all. I don't know what I thought this was going to be but I didn't think it was going to be this" Pepper said as she headed for the door.

"Wait" he called.

Pepper turned to look at him half expecting an apology.

"I called for a press conference for two o'clock don't be late" he said.

"Of course not Mr. Stark" she said knowing how much he hated when she called him that and walked out the door.

Tony was sitting at his desk looking at pictures of Pepper when he got a text on his phone. It was from Tiffany.

Hey Dad remember the talk we had where you told me that a boy had to come meet you and ask me on a real date? Well I have a friend Tyler coming over after school. We have a project but I think he wants to meet you. Will you be home?

Tiff I got a press conference at 2. Have Happy take you guys to McDonald's or something until I get home. I don't want you home alone with a boy I've never met Tony texted back.

Tony was stressed. He really wasn't prepared for this.

What do you say to the guy that wants to take your daughter out? He thought.

Tony typed another text in the box.

Is it a science project?

And hit send. He was hoping he could really help her with something.

No it's history her text back read.

Tony sent a sad face emoji and then focused on getting the necessary papers ready by two pm. It was time to hand the torch.

He went through his desk again and he found the picture of him and Rachel.

I hope you think I'm doing a good job with Tiffany he thought.

The thought of Rachel hurt him deeply now that she was gone and he never got to say the things he wanted to say. But it just occurred to him how he could. He pressed the intercom and called Pepper into his office.

"Yes Mr. Stark" Pepper said with a poker face.

Tony knew she was still angry with him.

"Do we have anything going on over the weekend?" he asked.

"We have a few client meetings on Saturday " she said.

"What about Friday?" he asked.

"The meeting with the clean energy people at four" she said.

"Reschedule everything Saturday and anything after two-thirty on Friday" he said.

"What? Why?"she said.

"We're taking a trip" he said.

"Is it work related? Or personal?"she asked.

"Why?"he asked.

"I know this is new but when we're not working you can't just book trips without asking me" Pepper said.

"Ok then I'll ask you now. I was going to take Tiffany to her mother's grave so she could get closure now that it's safe. I would like for you to join us" he said.

"Ok. See? Is it really that hard?" Pepper asked.

"No but something else is" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She made a face and turned to leave.

"You still mad at me?"he asked.

"Just a little" she said holding her fingers up to indicate that while she smirked at him.

Tony made a kiss face at her in response. And she blushed which was Tony's favorite thing about her.

Two o'clock finally arrived and Pepper was anxious. She never knew what Tony was up to and it gave her anxiety. As soon as they walked out the reporters were yelling things out. Pepper could hear parts of questions about her relationship status with Tony and questions about their living situation. She tried to keep a straight face and not indicate any truth to the crowd. Tony shushed them momentarily and he took the podium.

"I called this press conference today to announce my successor as CEO of Stark Industries" he said and the room went wild.

Pepper walked up ready to do damage control. She covered the mic with one hand and turned to face Tony.

"What the hell are you doing? You're giving away your company? Why didn't you talk to me about this?" she said angrily.

Everyone's eyes were on them.

"Just relax. You didn't let me finish" he said gently taking her hand and moving it off the mic.

"To continue where I left off, this person has really been running this company for the last ten years anyway. So congratulations Miss Potts" he said as he turned to her.

Pepper didn't know what to say. She stood there for a minute in shock and then smiled. She came up to the podium to speak.

"Wow thank you.Tony loves to surprise people. I don't know what to say" she said as she looked over at the sea of reporters.

"I can take a few questions" she said.

"Is it true that you and Mr. Stark are in a romantic relationship?"one of them asked.

Pepper froze. This was her worst nightmare. She looked over at Tony who was giving her that look full of desire again. Tony stepped in.

"Everyone knows my reputation with women and Pepper is the only one to turn me down. She knows me better than anyone else and takes care of me. She's a true friend and because of it I've fallen madly in love with her" Tony said genuinely.

A ton more of the reporters hands shot up.

Pepper felt her face blushing again. She was staring at Tony who was beaming. He didn't really care what the world knew about the two of them as long as she was his.

"We're out of time" he said as he put his hand on the small of her back to lead her out.

They got back to the house and text Happy to bring Tiffany and her date home.

"What's going on in that brain of yours Pep?" he asked.

"I don't know what to say Tony. First you make me CEO and then you profess on television that you love me. It's a lot to take in" she says.

"I think I deserve a reward for being a good boy" he said giving her the puppy eyes and walking towards her and putting his face against hers.

He pressed his lips to hers for a long passionate kiss. His kisses were so intense they left her a bit dizzy at times. He began to kiss down her neck to the spot that he knew got her to squirm. She was putty in his arms. She kissed him back and reached down to squeeze his butt. Tony picked her up and laid her down on the couch where he continued to kiss her neck. He ever so slyly reached up her pencil skirt and rubbed over her clit vigorously.

"Tony" she said breathlessly.

"Gonna have to wait. Tiffany is bringing home a boy to meet me" he said as he stood up.

Pepper gave him a look and then softened.

"Are you going to behave or scare the hell out of the kid?" she asked.

"Should I wear the iron man suit?" he asked.

"No Tony do not put that suit on"

But it was too late he was already downstairs. Pepper just sighed. Tony came back up the stairs in the iron man suit.

"Tony you're going to traumatize your teenage daughter" Pepper said just shaking her head and just then the front door opened and Tiffany walked in with Tyler.

"Stand down"Tony said from inside the suit.

Tyler froze.

"DAD" Tiffany yelled. She was mortified.

Tony popped the suits faceplate open and started cracking up.

"The look on this kids face"

"Hello it's nice to meet you sir" Tyler said extending his hand to Tony.

Tony got out of the suit and shook Tyler's hand.

"Come on downstairs with me and let's have a chat" Tony said leading him into his workshop.

"Ok" he said as he gave Tiffany a look.

"DAD" Tiffany yelled after them.

"I'm just going to talk to him. I'll have him back to you in five minutes" he said as he keyed in his code for the workshop.

Tyler followed him inside.

"Why Tiffany?" Tony started with as he stared him down.

"Because she's really smart and beautiful" he said quietly.

"Yeah she is. And I bet you want to get her in bed too huh?"

"No sir I'm a virgin. I just want to take her to the movies. I'd like to take her tonight after we finish our project if that's ok with you" he stammered.

"This is my workshop. I have a lot of things in here that could seriously hurt you should anything happen to Tiffany. That includes making her cry in anyway" Tony emphasized as he pointed out the areas around him.

He stared at this kid and wanted to see what he would say.

"That won't be a problem sir"

"You can take her out tonight but it's a school night so I want her home by ten sharp. and I'll be generous and have my driver take you guys. I suppose you'll need money?" Tony asked.

"No sir I've got it covered" Tyler said.

Tony was impressed by that. He seemed like a nice respectful kid.

"Let's go on up"

Tiffany waited anxiously at the top of the stairs and Tyler smiled.

"You're the best Dad" Tiffany said hugging him.

Tony kissed the top of her head.

"Homework first" he said leaving them be and joining Pepper on the couch. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Wanna makeout?" he asked.

She smiled at him and kissed him softly. He put his hand on her face to make the kiss go deeper but Pepper pushed him away.

"It's gonna have to wait. We have company" she said.

"Ouch I deserved that" he said.

After an hour or so Tiffany bustled into the room.

"Ok Dad we're leaving"

"Ten sharp" he repeated.

Once they were out the door Tony was on Pepper's neck.

"Come on let's go upstairs" he said as he breathed into her neck.

"Tony you're still injured" she scolded.

"Not my mouth and my hands" he said as he continued roaming her body.

Pepper looked at him.

"I made you CEO and told everyone on tv that I love you" Tony said.

"Fair point" Pepper said as she helped him up.

When they hit the bedroom Tony was eager to get started.

"Pep I need to make up for the other night. After all these years of wanting you and that was not the best. You haven't even seen my best work" he said as he crawled on top of her.

"Oh yeah? Well I haven't even shown you any of my moves yet" Pepper said as she pulled his jacket down and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Don't toy with me Pep" Tony said feeling himself become aroused.

"Mr. Stark I hardly think this is appropriate" she cooed.

Tony was frantic with desire. He pulled Pepper's shirt over her head and started prying her bottoms off.

"Remember the night you got drunk and tried to seduce me and you were sitting on my lap trying to grind on me with your legs wrapped around me?"

"Yeah" she said as she undid his belt and zipper and forced his pants down.

"I need more of that" he said as he unsnapped her bra with one hand.

"Yes Mr. Stark" she said as she went into his drawer for a condom.

Tony sat up and put the condom on and watched as Pepper inserted him inside of her and his breath almost caught in his throat.

"That's the hottest thing I have ever seen" he said.

Pepper grinded in his lap with her legs wrapped around him. It was like the night she got drunk only this time it was real. And it was so amazing. This time they did it for what seemed like hours and they were tangled up with each other when he heard a car door and looked at the clock.

"It's 9:50. Ten minutes early, I like this guy" Tony said.

"You're handling this really well" Pepper said as she lay on his chest.

Tony heard Tiffany trudging up the stairs.

"Tiff come in here"

"Tony we're naked" Pepper said.

"So what were covered up" he said.

Tiffany appeared in the doorway.

"Eww are you naked?" she asked.

"Why are you making such a big deal? How do you think you got here?"

"Because you're my dad and it's gross" she said.

"Tyler seems alright but don't make plans for next weekend. I have a surprise for you" he said.

They said goodnight and she went off to bed.

"I don't know about you but I could go for another round" Tony said.

"Tony sex with you is amazing but-

"I told you years ago I could rock your world" he said as he kissed her again.

"You did rock my world. I was just going to say that I was tired"

Tony made a pouty face.

"I love you Tony. I should have said at the press conference. I'm sorry I didn't" she said as she snuggled deeper into him.

"It's ok Pep. Like I said I will never deserve you" he said as he pulled her closer to his chest and they curled up to go to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Tiffany came down the stairs with her bag packed and she met her father and Pepper in the living room. They piled into the car as Happy drove them to the jet.

"Any idea where we're going?" Tony asked Tiffany once on board.

"Disney world?" she asked.

"No but we can add that to the list" he said.

Tiffany settled into her seat and she was about to put headphones in when Tony spoke.

"Tiff how would you feel about brothers and sisters?" Tony blurted out.

"I-uh-

"WHAT?" Pepper screamed.

"Come on Pep let's have a baby. You told me you wouldn't sleep with me unless we were the last people on earth and that was obviously a lie. But you did say you'd consider being inseminated by me" he said with conviction.

"Tony we've only been dating for like two weeks don't you think it's a little fast?" Pepper said.

"Come on Pep you've worked for me for over ten years it's not like you don't know me. And look at how easily I convinced you to move in with me. I have ways of getting what I want. I can be VERY persuasive" he said as he smiled at her.

Pepper melted instantly. She hated how easily he could win these arguments. He was too damn charming for his own good.

"What do you think?" Pepper asked Tiffany.

"I think if it makes you happy you should do it" she said.

Tony turned to Pepper.

"See? You should let me impregnate you" he said.

"It's not a no Tony it's a not right now. You just made me CEO of the company. This is not the time for maternity leave" she said.

"So I think we should practice making babies a lot starting tonight" he said.

"And that's my cue" Tiffany said as she put her earbuds in.

"Me too" Pepper said putting her earbuds in as well.

Tony threw his hands up and went to get a drink. He proceeded to then talk to Happy about the lakers and other sports until they landed.

"Ok Tiff I need you to close your eyes until we get there and put this over your eyes" Tony said giving her a blindfold and taking her hand and leading her into the car.

Tiffany had no idea where they were and she was a bit anxious. The ride was about fifteen minutes and then she felt her dad's hand help her out of the car and then began walking. Finally they stopped and he took the blindfold off of her eyes.

"You can open them now" he said.

Tiffany looked down at a gravestone with her mother's name and the tears rushed all at once. She turned to look at Tony and her insides hurt.

"I figured you might want a few minutes with your mom" he said also fighting back tears.

Tiffany hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" she said.

Tony went back over to Pepper while Tiffany talked to her mom.

"Hey mom I'm doing ok. Tony turned out to be pretty cool. I wish you could be here to see us together. He saved my life. I'm free now. I miss you a lot. I forgive you for leaving. I know you did what you thought was best. I love you" she said as she traced her fingers over the letters of her mother's name and a few tears dripped out and stained the smooth concrete.

"I'm going to let Dad talk to you now" she said as she got up.

"It's your turn" Tiffany said as she went over to Tony and Pepper.

Tony's eyes were red. He shed a few tears and he took Pepper's hand to come with him.

"Don't you want a private moment" she asked confused.

"I want you to come with me. This is very hard for me" Tony said.

Pepper reluctantly agreed. Once they got there Tony knelt down.

"Hey Ray. I know you always hated that name but I called you that anyway. I did what you asked. I protected Tiffany. I even bought tampons. Pepper helped but I still went to the store. Pepper actually has been the one really helping me. She's the one who helped me become the man I used to be when you knew me. She made me become someone a girl would be proud to love. I hope that you are proud of the job I've done with Tiffany. I know it can't hold a candle to what you've done for her. You've raised such an incredible girl. My only regret is not trying harder to find you. If I knew you were pregnant I would have been there. That night I saw you at the hotel there was so much I wanted to say. You were my first love and I waited as I long as I could to get over you but I had to move on. You were virtually a ghost. I just want you to know that you were one of the great loves of my life and even though I have Pepper now I will never forget our time together and what you meant to me" he said as he stood up and wiped at his eyes.

"Tony that was quite beautiful. I'm sure she's proud of you. I certainly am" she said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

It was a passionate loving kiss and any doubts either of them had about their relationship all melted away.

"Let's get out of here. I want to hit the town with my two favorite girls. And this is why we need to have a baby. I need to have a son. I'm outnumbered and we need to even the score" he said with a laugh.

They got to the car.

"Where to boss?" Happy said

"Surprise us" Tony said.

They all settled into the backseat and Tony finally found true happiness.

The End


End file.
